The Warrior of Harmony
by MiraclesVeemon
Summary: Where there is Light, there is Darkness. Water, Flame. Ice, Thunder. Earth, Wind. Metal,Wood. The Legendary Warriors are all opposites that work together peacfully. But how? Simple. There has to be Harmony. A female Davis story, but with a twist. I own nothing, but the plot and Davis Kanbara.
1. All Aboard!

**"All Aboard"**

**Davis was sitting at the table with her brother Takuya as her mother was on the phone with her father, scolding him for being late for his youngest son, Shinya's, birthday.**

**Takuya was complaining about how bored he was and wished something exciting would happen.**

**And, as if his wish had been answered, his cell phone beeped and he got a message, asking him if he wanted to play a game. Not really thinking much about it, he answered "yes" and got these instructions for him and his sister to go to the train station and take the 5:45 pm train. He looked over to check the time and jumped up, grabbing his sister's arm, pulling her with him.**

**"Takuya, where are we going?" she asked.**

**"To the train station!"**

**"Why?"**

**"Because, Davis, our destiny depends on it!"**

**So after running nonstop for five minutes and almost getting run over by a truck, they had managed to get to the station, get tickets and board the train, exhausted.**

**"I can't...believe...we made it!" he panted.**

**"Takuya..." Davis said, between breathes.**

**"Yeah?" he asked.**

**"If this was a joke, I am going to kill you." she threatened.**

**"You're 8. Don't talk like that." he scolded.**

**Just then, Takuya's and everyone's phone started ringing, causing confussion.**

_**"Transfer to the 6:00 pm west bound train from Shibuya station."**_** the message said.**

**"That is soo not funny." the little girl said.**

**"AHHH COME ON!" Takuya stood up, screaming.**

**Davis jumped back from him, shocked as everyone else just looked at him.**

**"GIVE ME A BREAK! I'M DOIN' THE BEST I CAN!"**

**After the ride on the train with a bunch of people staring at them, the train finally stopped and Takuya grabbed Davis's hand, pulling her towards the doors with him.**

**"Now what?" he asked.**

**Davis sighed, frustraded.**

**Then she and her brother both looked at the boy who crossed in front of them, making Davis lightly blush at how cute he was.**

**"Maybe...he knows!" Takuya said.**

**He then ran off again, dragging Davis along with him.**

**They got seperated in the crowd, so Davis went off to the elevators and got in, knowing she'd find Takuya later on. **

**To her surprise, the guy from the train was in the elevator too. She quickly got in and leaned against the wall, relaxing.**

**She looked up when she heard yelling and was surprised to see Takuya sail through the air to get through the slowly closing doors, and made it, ramming against the wall.**

**Davis sighed again, then gasped as she saw someone's face through the crack in the doors. It looked exactly like the boy standing next to her, but the doors closed before she could even get a better look at him.**

**"Davis, why did you run off like that?" Takuya nearly yelled.**

**"I didn't run off. You lost me." she stated.**

**"I did not!" he said.**

**"You were running too fast and let go of my hand. It was your fault." she said.**

**The older boy scowled at that, then turned his attention to the other boy.**

**"Hey, did you get the message, too?" Takuya asked the boy.**

**The boy didn't answer, he just turned away from him.**

**Must be the strong silent type.**

**"You could answer me, at least!" the goggle head said.**

**Just then, the elevator started making weird noises and the three saw that they were skipping some floors, and were way passed floor B1, so they weren't even on any floors anymore.**

**"My destiny's really starting to bite!" Takuya said.**

**The elevator crash landed, making Takuya fall back and Davis stumble, but she was righted by the boy gently grabbing her shoulders.**

**"Thanks." she said, quietly.**

**He nodded at her, then looked out of the doors as they opened.**

**"Man, I really gotta stop landing on my head!" Takuya said.**

**The three saw an underground train station with different colored trains and kids of all ages boarding them.**

**"So weird."**

_**"It's up to you now! Which one will you choose?"**_** Takuya's and the boy's phones asked.**

**"Hey, which one are you choosing?" Takuya asked as the boy ran out.**

**"Gee, my phone talk more than that guy!"**

**Davis sighed and got off the elevator, making her brother run after her, telling her to wait for him.**

**She ran off, trying to put some distance between them, looking for a train to board, but stopped when she some some kids picking on a boy her age with a large orange hat. They pushed him onto a train just as the doors closed behind him. She scowled at the sight and quickly got on the same train as him, and the doors slammed behind her. Davis walked along the empty train and entered a car to find the little boy there, along with a girl her brother's age and a boy who may be a year older than that.**

**She sat down as the train started moving, then looked up as she heard a door open and saw Takuya.**

**"Um, you here cause of the...phone thing?" he asked.**

**Davis rolled her eyes at that.**

**"With him here, there's five of us! I wonder if that means something speacial?" the blonde girl asked.**

**"Something special? What? Why'd you guys get on this train?" Takuya asked.**

**"I mean, was it the messsage?"**

**"Hey, kid, this was the closest train to the elevator, OK?" the heavy set boy said.**

**"Now look! Just leave me alone!"**

**Davis frowned at the boy's behaviour.**

**"Gee, sorry!" Takuya muttered.**

**"I'm just nervous." the boy said.**

**"But there must be a reason you picked this paticular train!"**

**"Unlike him, it was closet to the elevator." the blond said.**

**"So, honey, you want some chocolate? By the way, my name's J.P. What's yours?" the heavy set boy said, trying to flirt.**

**"I'm Zoe, it's nice to meet you!"**

**"And I'm Takuya. That girl over there is my sister, Davis." Takuya said, pointing to Davis.**

**"Wait, you let your little sister run off and board a train alone? What kind of brother are you?" Zoe scolded, remembering the girl coming on the train without the boy.**

**"She was the one who ran away from me and I tried to follow her! Not my fault she causes problems!"**

**Davis stuck her tongue out at him and he followed her example.**

**"I'm-" a shy voice broke the tense atmosphere.**

**Everyone turned to the little boy who tried to talk.**

**"I'm, Tommy, but...I didn't want to get on this train..."**

**"What are you sayin'?" Takuya asked.**

**"Some big kids...bullies...they pushed me on and shut the door! Why are people always picking on me?" he cried.**

**Takuya, J.P. and Zoe watched as Davis stood up and walked over to Tommy and sat down beside him, gently placing her hand on his shoulder.**

**He looked at her with watery eyes and she smiled sweetly at him.**

**"Forget those jerks, they're not worth crying over! Picking on someone smaller makes them cowards and pathetic!" she advised.**

**Tommy stopped crying and wipped his tears away, smiling a little at the girl's words.**

**"Tell you what, I'll be your friend and beat any jerks who pick on you!"**

**Takuya cleared his throat.**

**"Fine, Takuya will do it because he's oh soo manly and strong and the bestest big brother ever!" she said with mock joy.**

**Tommy laughed at that.**

**The train then groaned and the lights went off.**

**"Either this is an eclipse or we're in big trouble!" Davis said, looking around.**

**The ride then got bumpy and everyone fell over, Davis landing on the floor with Tommy. The train sped up and she hung onto the boy. She then gasped as she saw him turn into a white bear with green boots, helmet and vest. She looked over to Takuya to see him turn into some sort of red and black metal dino and Zoe turn into a purple fairy and JP turn into a blue and yellow beetle.**

**She was too busy looking at them that she didn't notice that the image of a woman dressed in yellow, purple and black fox like armour appear over her. But the glamore only lasted for a few seconds, making her wonder if she imagined it.**

**Just then, four bright lights were seen and everyone took out their phones to see they were the sorce of the glowing and stared at them in awe as they changed forms.**

**Takuya's shot a light out and it went to the 8 year old girl. She caught it and it formed into a purple and yellow device.**

**"What's...going on?"**

_**"Welcome to the Digital World, Davis Kanbara! This is your D-tector."**_** the voice said.**

**'Lady, you better have a better explanation for this!' Davis thought, a little annoyed.**

**"Did you guys get that message?" Takuya asked.**

**Everyone remained silent, staring at their own D-tectors.**

**The train then made a loud noise, making the kids cover their ears. "You can hear that on Mars!" Takuya said.**

**The kids then saw some weird creature floating by outside. Davis's D-tector said that they were called Poyomon.**

**"Are those ghosts?" Zoe asked.**

**"They sure look like it!" Tommy said.**

**"They sort of look like marshmellos. They go great with chocolate!" JP said.**

**"They're soo cute!" Davis said, standing next to Tommy.**

**One of the Poyomon leaned against the glass and made scary faces at Zoe, making her scream and scare the rest away, just as the train pulled into a station.**

**"Probably ghosts of kids that came here before! What have I gotten myself into?" Takuya whimpered.**

**"You mean us! You dragged me here, remember?" Davis said, her chocolate brown eyes flashing with hints of green as her temper rose.**

**"I bet that's the train station. I hope there are none of those ghost things there. Not that I'm scared or anything!" Zoe said.**

**"Yeah, I always scream in terror when I'm not afraid." JP scoffed.**

**"Hmph! Boys!" Zoe pouted.**

**The train stopped and the doors opened, allowing all the kids to look out and see what kind of place they were in and were met by these creepy looking dust bunnies with floppy ears and ugly red eyes named Pagumon.**

**The kids were then pushed out of the train by a force of steam, landing on the warm metal ground.**

**"That first step's a doozy!" a voice said.**

**"Please tell me a train didn't just talk to us." Davis said looking at the animated train they were removed from.**

**"Hey, I'm not just any old train, I'm Trailmon and I'm alive, just like you. Although I am more handsome than you scrunched up little pugs, thank you very much! Anywho, this here is Flame Terminal and you're in the heart of a digimon village."**

**"Digimon village?" Takuya and Davis asked.**

**The Pagumon got closer to them, laughing evily ( in Davis's opinion) and made the kids back up, trying to keep away and Tommy started crying, making Davis pat his shoulder and try to calm him down.**

**"I didn't even wanna get on this train!" he cried.**

**"Sorry you feel bad kiddo, but I can't stick around, if you want to go home, you'll have to find a Spirit or somethin'!" Trailmon said, backing away.**

**"This kid should get a job as a fire alarm." JP said, refering to Tommy's cries.**

**"What's a Spirit and where do we get one?" Zoe asked.**

**The Trailmon kept backing away until he was gone.**

**"I guess that's it. We're all alone." Takuya said.**

**JP and Zoe stood up, calling for the Trailmon to come back, but he didn't, then Tommy got up and ran after the train, walking on the beam that acted as a train rail, making Davis and Takuya chase after him.**

**"Tommy!" Takuya called.**

**"Go away!" the boy yelled back, sobbing.**

**"This isn't helping! You're gonna fall!"**

**"At least I won't be here anymore!"**

**"We'll take you home!" Davis said, making the boy stop.**

**"Trailmon said we need to find the Spirit thing to get home, so we find it and then we'll be home in time for dinner!" she said.**

**"OK, I'm coming back!" Tommy said, but he slipped and fell, making the two sibbling yell his name, but he saved himself by grabbing onto the beam, holding on tight. Takuya ran over to help save him, but he was stopped by these green flames appearing on the other side of the village and two creatures ran towards him.**

**"Look what you've gotten me into!" the white chicken said.**

**He and the yellow rabbit tackled Takuya to the ground.**

**"It's a human!" the chicken said.**

**"You think everything's a human!" the rabbit said.**

**"Don't start with me, you!"**

**"I'm human! Would you mind getting off me now?" Takuya said, creeped out.**

**"I'm so sorry, it was his fault!" the chicken said.**

**"Yeah, my fault...Hey!" the rabbit yelped.**

**Some weird looking dog with three heads came out and the two small creatures hid behind Takuya and Davis, cowering in fear as the beast, Ceberumon they called him, demanded he be given the Spirit.**

**"No way! It's mine!" Takuya said, then laughed nervously as the two creatures got scared and gave him nervous looks and Davis glared at him.**

**Ceberumon then attacked them breathing out a mass of green flames and they ran towards Tommy, the two creatures and Davis hanging onto Takuya's back as he scooped up the little boy. The land that connected the tracks to the station disapeared and the beam began to fall, making the goggle head hang onto his sister and the boy as they fell and hit the ground.**

**Takuya's D-tector fell out of his pocket and shone a light towards something and a large bon fire appeared and it turned into a pure blue light, revealing an item on the other side.**

**"It's the Spirit...the Spirit of Flame." the chicken said.**

**"That wasn't so hard. Time to go home!" Takuya said. "But how am I suppose to get it and what do I do with it when I do?"**

**"No need to worry about that for it will soon be destroyed!" Ceberumon growled.**

**He then went to attack the group, but Takuya grabbed a metal pole and fended the mutt off...**

**"This sure rates high on a scale from one to stupid!" Takuya said.**

**Ceberumon tore the pole from Takuya's hands and jumped into the light where the Spirit was, the 11 year old being dragged along for the ride and Tommy and the two creatures clung to Davis, scared.**

**Ceberumon cried about the Spirit being too powerful and jumped out of the light, flames clinging to him.**

**"Where's Takuya?" Davis asked. "TAKUYA!"**

**He stood up and faced the item, completely unfazed by the flames gently licking at him like the waves of the water.**

**"SPIRIT!" he yelled.**

**His D-tector beeped and floated over to him and he grabbed the red and black device, obsorbing the Spirit into it and was covered in blue strips of data.**

**"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!...AGUNIMON!" he growled or roared.**

**He emerged as the dino Davis had seen on the train.**

**"What? A human turned into a digimon?" Ceberumon grolwed.**

**"What'd he turn into?" Tommy asked.**

**"Unless you weren't listening to his loud yelling and growling, he said his name was Agunimon." Davis said.**

**"No way!" JP said.**

**"Every way!" Zoe said.**

**Agunimon escaped Ceberumon's attack and scooped the small group into his arms and brought them over to the two older kids where they would be safe and then he went into battle with Ceberumon.**

**"Wow!" Tommy said.**

**"Moto cool!" Zoe said, making JP frown.**

**"Go Takuya! Agunimon! Whoever you are!" Davis cried, pumping her arms in the air.**

**Ceberumon used an attack called 'portals of darkness' which opened up holes to a dark realm and he forced Agunimon in there.**

**The others stared at the ground as the portals closed after the mutt jumped in after the warrior.**

**Davis was bitting her nails as she impatiently waited.**

**"WOULD YOU BEAT THAT STUPID MUTT ALREADY AND GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE?" she screamed, scaring the other members of the group.**

**After she said that, an explosion was caused at the mountainside about 50 feet away, Ceberumon and Agunimon coming out of the hole created there, the mutt being covered in a strip of data.**

**Agunimon pulled out Takuya's D-tector and scanned the data, making the mutt turn into a digi egg and float off.**

**Takuya then turned back to normal and was tackled in a hug by his sister.**

**"Man, that's tiring! But what happened? How'd I know how to do all that stuff?"**

_**"You are digidestind." **_**the voice said.**

**"I'm what now?"**

_**"Digidestind! Chosen for great things. But don't be frightened. The one who chose you...was you."**_

**"I chose...myself?"**

**"I guess that means we're not gonna make it in time for dinner." Davis said, sighing.**

**To be continued...**


	2. Lobomon & Sakuyamon

_**"Lobomon: warrior of Light & Sakuyamon warrior of Harmony!"**_

**"What just happened to me?" Takuya asked in a daze.**

**"You mean before or after you turned into a digimon?" Zoe asked.**

**"Me? A digimon?"**

**"Yes, through the process of digivolution!" the chicken said.**

**"Digi what? It had to be something I pressed!" Takuya said as he started pushing buttons on his D-tector, yelling at it to turn him into a digimon, but it just shot light out of it, the woman's voice saying; **

_**"Fractal code render!"**_** and a forest appeared and all the digimon ran into it, happy, the kids following the chicken and the rabbit.**

**"It's the dawn of regeneration!" the chicken said.**

**"No more living in a train station! Trailmon will never go whoo whoo in my ear again!" the rabbit cheered.**

**"Nice going my human friend, by the way, I'm Bokomon, keeper of the book at your servis!" the chicken said.**

**"And I'm Neemon, keeper of my pants, also at your servis you awesome human!" the rabbit said.**

**"On behalf of the Digital World, accept our thanks, oh human who has restored what has been lost!" Bokomon said.**

**"Call me Takuya and I still don't know why all this fractal code stuff is such a big deal anyway!"**

**Bokomon then pulled out a book and told then all about how the Digital World was a beautiful, peacefull place, until Cherubimon became evil and started destroying the place and stealing the fractal code.**

**"Wow, I wonder if I can do it too!" Zoe said, refering to becoming a digimon.**

**"Our devices look the same." she said, looking her pink and purple device over.**

**"Maybe girls aren't meant to be digimon!" Takuya said.**

**"Excuse you!" Zoe said offended as Davis kicked his shin, equally mad.**

**"OW! Davis, what the heck?"**

**She "hmphed" and ignored him as he and Zoe got into a discussion about something and noticed JP and Tommy heading back to the station.**

**She felt like she should follow them, so she did.**

**She caught up to them after they bribbed a Pagumon with a bar of chocolate to tell them how to get home and they ran to catch a train, laughing like idiots.**

**As they ran past a house, she called out to them.**

**"Slow down! We should stay together in a place like this, not run around like a bunch of idiots!"**

**They either ignored her or didn't hear her, because they kept on running as she stopped to catch her breath.**

**"Great, I'm the youngest and I have to babysit an 8 year old and a 12 year old. What's wrong with this picture?" she muttered.**

**"Everything." a voice said.**

**She turned around to see the boy from the train and the elevator.**

**"I can't believe that goggle head left you alone again! Talk about irresponsible." he said, annoyed.**

**"Uh, well, I was just going after the other two to make sure they didn't get into trouble here." she said, blushing.**

**"You're just a kid. Don't worry about that stuff." he said.**

**She looked at him and saw a white and blue thing in his hand with a 3-D map thing.**

**"A D-tector?" she questioned.**

**"You know about these things?" he asked, surprised.**

**"I have one too!" she said holding out her purple and yellow device.**

**"What are these things for, anyway?" he questioned.**

**"Holding the Spirits, I guess. You use this thing to find them and then use it to downloaded the Spirit into the device! You also use it to restore the fractal code." she explained.**

**"Really." he said.**

**She nodded.**

**"Anyway, nice seeing you again. Bye!" she called, running off in Tommy and JP's direction.**

**"Hey, wait!" he called.**

**"What is the Spirit?"**

**"It's a warrior!" she called back.**

**Just as Davis finally got to the station, JP and Tommy came running out and the heavy set boy grabbed her and dragged her with them.**

**"Hey, what's going on?" she asked, shocked.**

**"The Pagumon are chasing us!" Tommy cried.**

**And sure enough, an army or sworm of the nasty creatures were following them, making knawing noises and snapping their mouthes open and closed repeatedly.**

**"I knew I hated those things for a reason." she muttered.**

**Tommy had been trying to get his D-tector to work and make him digivolve into a digimon, but without a Spirit, it wasn't going to work out too well. And they fell through a hole in the forest they ran into. Thankfully they fell in a pile of hay which easily broke their fall.**

**They started traveling around, looking for a way out, but they were just walking around in circles.**

**Just then, Davis's D-tector started to beep loudly.**

**"Hey, turn that thing off!" JP said, worried the noise would alert their presence to the Pagumon.**

**"Like I have a choice!" she said.**

**She brought it out and saw a 3-D map appear from the device.**

**"I think a Spirit is close." she said.**

**"What?" the boys said.**

**"Well, let's follow it!" JP said when he saw the Pagumon had arrived.**

**They followed the arrow and came into a large open room with holes all over the place in the cieling, probably leading into different parts of the cave.**

**The beeping stopped and the arrow shut off.**

**"What happened?" Tommy asked.**

**"I don't know!" Davis said.**

**They were then attacked by the Pagumon and Davis tried her best to knock the nasty creatures away, but it was hard. One actually bit her hand!**

**"That's it!" she slapped one across the face, just as the kids and digimon stopped their struggle to see someone sliding down a pole from the higher up level.**

**It was the boy from before.**

**Davis smiled happy to see him.**

**He smirked as he got down and the look provoked the Pagumon, so they attacked the boy, who responded by breaking the pole and attacking them-**

**He attacked them, using mixed martial arts with the pole, fending the little nasties off.**

**"Who's that? Wow!" Tommy said.**

**"That guy's serious!" JP said.**

**"Too cool!" Davis said, clasping her hands together and got all stary eyed.**

**She got a little worried when he was covered by the Pagumon, but cheered when he knocked them all off, pushing them into the wall and the leader fell in front of him. He smirked again.**

**"Forget a Spirit, that guy's already awesome without one!" Davis said.**

**"Yeah!" Tommy said, making JP seeth in jealousy.**

**"Oh yeah, human! Don't smile yet!" the Pagumon yelled as he was covered in data and became this ugly pile of sludge with a face called Raremon.**

**"AAAAHHHH!" Tommy and JP screamed while Davis had a disgusted look on her face.**

**"I'll eat you up!" he growled.**

**As he was getting ready to use his acide sludge attack, JP ran away and Tommy tripped, while Davis stayed to help him up, but gasped when two strong arms picked up the two kids and ran away with them before they were hit by the sludge that melted away a section of the floor.**

**The boy ran away, dodging the attacks, carrying the two 8 year olds and Davis looked up to see Zoe, Takuya, Bokomon and Neemon had arrived at last and her brother was trying to get the D-tector to work. He better do it soon because Raremon had the three backed up to a huge hole in the floor. Davis looked over at her brother as Tommy whimpered and the boy glared at the beast. The stupid D-tector wasn't working yet!**

**"AGUNIMON, WAKE UP!" she shouted.**

**Those seemed to have been the magic words and the device was working again and Takuya became Agunimon and attacked Raremon, slamming him into the side of the wall, then jumped back to avoide being hit by the acide sludge he was spraying.**

**"And what exactly took you so long?" Davis questioned her brother as he stood in front of them protectively and Tommy got down from the older boy's hold.**

**"Nevermind! Now's your chance! Run!" Agunimon said before he turned back to Takuya.**

**"That soo isn't funny." Davis said nervously.**

**Raremon then fired a sludge attack at them and Takuya dived to push Tommy out of the way, but accidentally knocked the older boy and Davis down the hole.**

**The two yelled as they fell down into the darkness, Davis clinging to the boy.**

**"Please let some sort of miracle happen!" she prayed.**

**Just then, the tunnel was filled with light and they saw two strange statues at the bottom of the hole. **

**One was a wolf that was glowing white and the other was a fox that was glowing gold. The two kids D-tectors started beeping so they pulled them out and obsorbed their Spirits, the fox going to her and the wolf to him.**

_**"It is time!" **_**a woman said.**

**The two were then covered in data and moved their arms in different styles, as a strip of data appeared on their hands and brought the strip to the slot on the device, downloading the data.**

**"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" they cried.**

**"LOBOMON!" he said.**

**"SAKUYAMON!" Davis said.**

**They floated upwards and everyone stared in awe as they saw the two new warriors, the light flashing around the room hitting their armour, making them shine gallantly.**

**"He is Lobomon: the warrior of Light and she is Sakuyamon: the warrior of Harmony." Bokomon said, beak in his book.**

**"I've never seen anything more beautiful in my whole life!" Zoe said in awe.**

**"Me neither!" JP said.**

**"You can say that again!" Takuya smiled up at the two.**

**The two warriors then broke the spell they had on everyone and attacked Raremon, Sakuyamon using a staff and Lobomon using a type of blade that looked like a lightsaber and they both sent out beams of light, hitting Raremon dead on and making data cover him.**

**"Now you talking trash heap, time to be recycled!" Lobomon said, pulling out the boy's D-tector.**

**"Fractal code digitize!" he said, downloading the data, a digi egg floating off.**

**The two warriors then fell to the ground, exhausted and turned back to normal.**

**"That...is...tiring!" Davis said, panting.**

**"Davis!" Takuya called running over.**

**"Hey, buddy, let me help you!" Takuya said, getting closer to the boy.**

**"Don't touch me!" the boy said coldly. "I don't need your help or anyone elses!"**

**Davis got up by herself, same as the boy and she stayed by his side as he talked.**

**"But I guess I should thank you for helping me. I always repay my debts!" he said finally facing the goggle head.**

**"I didn't do it so you'd owe me you know!" goggle head said.**

**"My name's Koji Minamoto, and you are?"**

**Takuya stayed quiet.**

**"So, are you going to tell me? I can't repay you if I don't know your name!"**

**"I'm Davis Kanbara." Davis said smiling making Koji look at her.**

**"That's my brother Takuya and my friend Tommy." she said.**

**"Takuya, huh?" he said. "See ya!" he turned and waved half heartedly.**

**"What's his deal?" JP asked coming over.**

**"He didn't seem that bad." Davis defended.**

**"Whatever you say, D." Takuya said.**

**"Come on guys, it stinks in here!" Zoe said.**

**To be continued...**


	3. Kumamon Baby Light My Fire

**"Kumamon, Baby, Light My Fire"**

**Takuya, Davis, Zoe, Tommy, JP, Bokomon and Neemon were standing in the train station.**

**"If you really want to go home, all you have to do is hop here." Neemon said pointing to a Trailmon.**

**"It's that easy?" JP asked.**

**Bokomon dragged Neemon off to scold him for telling the humans how to leave.**

**"I'm taking that bad boy home! Huh?" JP said looking at the others.**

**"How 'bout it guys?"**

**Takuya, Zoe and Davis were all deep in thought over the situation.**

**The newly claimed warrior of Harmony felt at peace and happy in this new world and she didn't want to leave.**

**She felt as if she had something important to learn and that that boy from before, Koji, had something to do with it.**

**"You don't really wanna stay here, do ya?" JP asked.**

**"Fine! You dweebs enjoy your little digital freak show!" JP growled.**

**He jumped down onto the tracks and went towards the Trailmon.**

**"Come on, Tommy, let's blow this stupid pop stand." he said.**

**Davis looked at her new friend, the only one there who was her age.**

**"Aren't you going with him?" Zoe asked him.**

**"I've decided I want to stay here with you." he said.**

**"Huh?" Takuya said.**

**He and Zoe looked at him shocked while Davis smiled at him.**

**"I thought you wanted to go home?" Zoe asked.**

**"Not anymore." Tommy said.**

**"Go with JP." Takuya said putting a hand on his shoulder.**

**"It's dangerous here, Tommy, besides, the third grade is a formative year!" he said.**

**"No!" Tommy said softly.**

**"Go home!" the warrior of Flame said.**

**"Hurry up now!" he said.**

**Tommy gave them an upset look, then walked off.**

**"Take care of him, JP!" Takuya called.**

**"Bye guys!" Davis said.**

**"OK, D! You're-" Takuya said.**

**"No way." Davis cut her brother off.**

**"What?"**

**"I'm a warrior too, big brother. I can take care of myself, you saw me. This world needs our help and I'm going to stay and help, no matter what you say!" she said determined.**

**Takuya sighed in defeat.**

**He knew that there was no changing her mind.**

**"How 'bout you?" he asked the blonde.**

**"I have a name." she said.**

**"OK, Zoe, are ya leaving?" Takuya asked, pouting in an annoyed way.**

**"Why? Would ya miss me?" Zoe asked teasingly.**

**Davis giggled at that.**

**"Oh, I would!" she said.**

**The blonde winked at the younger girl.**

**"I won't be responsible for your safety, you know!" Takuya said pointing at her.**

**"Good one Romeo, I'll be fine." Zoe said crossing her arms and turning her back to him.**

**"This is gonna be fun." Takuya drawled out sarcastically****.**

**The Trailmon's whistle blew and it started off leaving the three humans behind, smoke clouding the tunnel.**

**Neemon waved and said good-bye in what was assumed to be Russian or something.**

**"Nice pronunciation." Zoe and Bokomon said.**

**"Thank you!" Neemon said.**

**Takuya and Zoe sighed, then turned to leave.**

**Davis noticed something coming out of the steam and smiled.**

**"Hey, look!" she said.**

**"Hey, what're ya doing here?" Takuya called as he saw the two boys were back.**

**"To be honest, I have absolutely no idea!" JP said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.**

**"Heh, me neither!" Tommy said, then laughed as Davis hugged him.**

**"Well, I'm not gonna be responsible for your safety. You're on your own!" Zoe scolded.**

**Davis laughed at that.**

**"What a minute! Are you mocking me? You are, aren't you? Man, you try to be nice to a girl-" Takuya complained.**

**"Ah, shut up!" Davis said.**

**A few hours later follow the group of humans and digimon walking away from the Flame Terminal, not sure where to go, but simply following the train tracks, hoping to find another town or something.**

**"I hope you're planning on helping us, Mr. Takuya." Bokomon said.**

**Takuya looked down at him, frowning.**

**"You carry with you the Spirit of Agunimon and your sister, Davis, carries the Spirit of Sakuyamon, two of the 11 legendary warriors. You can defeat the digimon turned evil by Cherubimon. Only you two have the power to save us! You must take heart before the Digital World is destroyed!"**

**"I think you need to calm down, buddy!" Takuya muttered.**

**"My name's Bokomon and I am not your 'buddy'. I don't think you understand the severity of the situation here!" the chicken digimon said.**

**JP and Zoe stopped walking and gave him a look.**

**"Sorry, didn't mean to yell, but we need the data from the fractal code! It's the only way to save the Digital World! Please, help us get the fractal code back! Save our world before it's too late! Please!" Bokomon begged.**

**He was on his knees with tears in his eyes, hands clasped in front of him.**

**Takuya remained quiet.**

**"Neemon, don't stand there like a cheap TV antenna I need your help! Say something!" Bokomon said.**

**"Some...thing." the bunny said.**

**Davis snorted.**

**"Are you really that dense or are you doing that to annoy me?" Bokomon snapped Neemon's pants, making him yelp in pain.**

**Takuya and Davis's D-tectors started beeping.**

**The girl pulled her yellow and purple device out.**

_**"Go to the Forest Terminal immediately."**_** the woman's voice said.**

**"What's a forest Terminal?" Takuya asked.**

**"I'm guessing a train station in the forest." Davis said.**

**"How am I supposed to find it?" Takuya asked.**

**The screen went blank then.**

**"Davis was right. The Forest Terminal is a terminal located in the heart of the Forest kingdom." Bokomon said with his beak buried in the book.**

**They all followed the tracks then.**

**"What made you change your mind about going home?" Takuya asked JP.**

**Davis was in front of them and could easily hear them.**

**"Well, I really didn't have much goin' on back there anyway, so I thought it'd be kinda fun to hang out with you guys and get to know ya a little better." JP answered.**

**Davis snorted at that.**

**"You mean get to know Zoe!" she turned to face him.**

**Her brother laughed at that.**

**"Hey, that is not what I meant!" JP said, blushing.**

**"Oh yeah?" Why're ya all red, buddy?" the warrior of Flame taunted.**

**"It's hot out! I'm sunburned! What grade are you in anyway?" JP asked Takuya.**

**"Six, is that a problem?" he asked.**

**"Huh? Well, I'm in seventh grade!" JP said.**

**"Am I supposed to care?" Takuya drawled.**

**"Like I care if you care!" JP grumbled.**

**"I should've bolted from this digi dump when I had the chance."**

**"Tommy, why didn't' you go home?" Zoe asked the boy.**

**"I decided I wanna be like Takuya and Davis." he said.**

**"What?" Zoe asked.**

**"To become a digimon so I won't be scared all the time." he said.**

**"What about your mom and dad waiting at home?" she asked.**

**"I bet they're worried."**

**"I miss my parents, but when I come back, I won't be afraid anymore, so they'll forgive me for being gone." he said.**

**Davis came up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.**

**He returned it and then the two took off.**

**Night fell then and the group came to a stop at a gorge.**

**"Oh, this is a fine mess." Bokomon said.**

**"Now what?" Davis asked.**

**"Check it out guys! That trail leads to the bottom." JP said.**

**"Looks like a village down there. Maybe they can help us." Takuya said.**

**The group all ran down the trail that lead down into the gorge and the lights went out.**

**"That's weird. I could've sworn those lights were coming from right here." JP said.**

**"Looked like that to me." Zoe said.**

**"Takuya..." Tommy said tugging on his arm.**

**Davis turned to see what the boys were looking at and gasped.**

**"What is that?" her brother gasped.**

**There was an engraving of a young six winged angel on the wall and 11 designs below it.**

**Davis felt a little wary at the sight of the angel, feeling unnerved by it.**

**"Kinda pretty." Zoe said.**

**"Pretty? Pretty she says." Bokomon sighed.**

**"These are the marks of the 11 legendary warriors." Bokomon said.**

**"The 11 legendary warriors?" the others said.**

**"Does that need to be repeated?" Davis asked.**

**"I've never heard of them." Neemon said.**

**"Are you serious?" Bokomon scolded.**

**He started going off about it, but Davis ignored him and looked at the marks, recognizing the mark that was on her brother's armour as Agunimon and the one on Lobomon's armour.**

**She felt a slight pull to it and the mark next to it.**

**She didn't know why though.**

**Then she noticed that her mark was at the top of the circle.**

**Bokomon told the story of how Humanoid and Beast type digimon fought at the beginning until an angel named Lucemon appeared and taught them how to resolve their differences and live in harmony.**

**Lucemon then grew obsessed with his power and started to torment the digimon.**

**Then, 11 brave warriors rose up and defeated him, restoring the peace.**

**"I know that symbol." Tommy said.**

**"It's the same one we saw when Takuya Spirit evolved into Agunimon." Zoe said.**

**"And that mark next to it was the one on Koji's shoulder when he turned into Lobomon." Tommy said.**

**"And there's the mark Davis had when she turned into Sakuyamon." Zoe said.**

**"I wonder if I'll be next? Oh, I hope my digimon is cute!" she said.**

**"I'm gonna be like the biggest scariest digimon ever!" Tommy said.**

**"Not likely shorty, I mean, there's no way we'll all get to be digimon." JP said.**

**"Yes you will. If you have a D-tector, then you will. Just believe it." Davis said.**

**The heavy set boy looked down at the younger girl, wondering how she had that much faith.**

**"We've got company!" Takuya said.**

**They all turned around to see that there was a bunch of Candlemon behind them.**

**The Candlemon accused the group of trying to steal the artifact, but they protested and said that two of them had the Spirits of the legendary warriors.**

**The Candlemon then welcomed them and brought them over to the fire they started.**

**Davis didn't seem to trust them, the look in their eyes made her skin crawl.**

**The Candlemon then pulled out some large clovers and burned them in the flames, then fanned them as a green mist came out and floated over to the group.**

**Bokomon said that it was sleeping clover and would make them all fall asleep if they inhaled it.**

**Zoe, Tommy and JP were already asleep, so Takuya and Davis dragged them over to the lake behind them and pushed them in, shocking them all awake as the Kanbara siblings jumped in themselves.**

**"I'll never complain about my alarm clock again!" Tommy cried as he struggled to swim.**

**Davis came up beside him and helped him stay up above the water.**

**Takuya thought that they'd be safe in the water, but was proved wrong when they were attacked with fireballs.**

**The warriors then Spirits evolved into Agunimon and Sakuyamon and went to fend off the Candlemon until the others got to safety in an ice cave.**

**Agunimon was having trouble with them since his fire attacks didn't affect fire-type digimon, so Sakuyamon used her staff to fight them, but was shot at with wax, making it hard for her to move.**

**Tommy went down to the lake and started splashing the Candlemon with the water, telling them to leave his friends alone.**

**A bright light from the ice cave appeared and Tommy's D-tector started beeping.**

**His courage had gifted him with a Spirit!**

**The Spirit rushed over to him and he quickly evolved into Kumamon: Warrior of Ice.**

**He helped free Sakuyamon and Agunimon, just in time too, because a Candlemon them digivolved into a Wizardmon and was powerful.**

**But the three warriors worked together and Kumamon collected the fractal code of the digimon and restored the train track over the gorge with it.**

**The Candlemon apologized and said that they just wanted to make sure that they were telling the truth about being the warriors and see if they deserved them and proved they did.**

**They all stared at the track as a Trailmon went over it.**

**Davis gasped as she saw a familiar face looking down at them from out of the window.**

**"Koji." she whispered.**

**Something told her that they'd be meeting up with the warrior of Light very soon.**

**To be continued...**


	4. Kazemon Kicks It!

**"Kazemon Kicks It"**

**"So guys are we there yet?" JP asked.**

**"Let me see. What's wrong with this picture?" Takuya asked sarcastically.**

**"Desert looking waste land or Forest Terminal."**

**"That's a no." Davis said.**

**They were still following the tracks to find the terminal, but haven't gotten close after walking all night.**

**"Ah, I'm tired! Let's take a rest." Tommy said stopping.**

**He was hunched over.**

**"But there's a scenic tunnel just a head!" Takuya said.**

**He put his hands on the warrior of Ice's shoulders and pushed him on.**

**"You know JP, if you hadn't fed chocolate to that Trailmon, we'd be riding in air conditioned comfort right now." Takuya commented.**

**"So he made a mistake, what're you gonna do, take away his bowling shoes?" Zoe asked.**

**A train whistle blew from behind them and they all turned to see a pink mole shaped Trailmon coming from behind them, exciting them.**

**"Hey, Trailmon, what's up? Can you take us to the Forest Terminal?" Takuya asked.**

**"Oh, I over ate at me last stop, besides, I'm a freight train, no riders, no exceptions!" he said.**

**Zoe ran towards him and jumped on him, holding on.**

**"Trailmon, I am as light as bubble wrap! **_**Andiamo**_**!" she said.**

**"Just think of us all as cargo!" the warrior of Flame said.**

**Everyone else, except Davis, all jumped onto the pink train, holding on.**

**The Trailmon laughed, saying they were tickling him and his shaking shook the four kids and two digimon off of him as the train rode away, but called back at them to stay on the tracks they were following.**

**"So much for getting there soon!" Takuya said lying upside down on his head.**

**Davis walked over to him as he pushed himself up.**

**They finally came to a crossroads in the tracks.**

**One way lead to a desert and the other lead to a lush green forest.**

**"This way!" Takuya said pointing to the right.**

**"That way!" Zoe pointed to the left.**

**"You're wrong!" Takuya said facing her.**

**"Why? Just because I disagree with you? Don't you think the Forest Terminal just might be surrounded by trees?"**

**Davis nodded, seeing her point.**

**"Trailmon said stay on the track and your way curves left! You think you know everything!" her brother said.**

**"Well I'm right!" Zoe said.**

**"You wanna go right?" he asked.**

**"No, I'm going the way that makes sense!" she said.**

**"Later!" she turned and walked off to the left.**

**"See ya! Come on, Davis!" Takuya said walking off to the right.**

**Tommy ran off after the warrior of Flame as JP ran off after the blonde.**

**Davis rolled her eyes.**

**"D, let's go!" Takuya said.**

**"I'm going with Zoe!" she said.**

**The goggle head stopped in his tracks and turned to face his sister.**

**"What?"**

**"She's right, I feel like we should go that way, and if it's a wrong turn, then we'll turn around and go after you." she reasoned.**

**Takuya groaned in frustration, but agreed, then took off.**

**Davis turned and went over to Zoe, the blonde girl smiling at her.**

**Bokomon and Neemon followed the warrior of Harmony.**

**They walked on for a while, JP trying to make conversation with Zoe, annoying Davis since he was bad mouthing her brother.**

**"I can't believe that Tommy and Takuya went the other way! I mean, it's pretty obvious this is the right way, I hope. He can be a real jerk sometimes." JP said.**

**"You got that right." Zoe said, frowning.**

**"It's like he's the beef and I'm the jerky!" JP said.**

**"Can you not insult my brother, please? Shinya and I am the only ones allowed to do that. Nobody's perfect." Davis said.**

**Zoe cooed over how cute the younger girl was for defending her brother.**

**JP looked a little put off by the 8 year old.**

**They kept walking into the forest and came to a train station, thinking it was the Forest Terminal, but it wasn't.**

**Davis felt a familiar presence behind her.**

**"That is one humongous tree!" Zoe said.**

**"So then this must be the forest Terminal." JP said.**

**"This is Breezy Village!" Bokomon said.**

**"It's called the what now?" Zoe asked.**

**"Welcome tourists!" a voice said from behind them.**

**They all turned around to see the warrior of Light sitting on a bench on the other side of the tracks.**

**Davis smiled brightly at him.**

**"Koji!" she said.**

**He gave her a slight grin, before his face went back to its normal hard look.**

**"So this isn't it." he said standing from his place on the bench.**

**"You're right, it's not." Bokomon said.**

**"Hey Koji, what's up?" Zoe giggled making JP scowl.**

**Koji ignored her and jumped down off the platform to follow the tracks out.**

**"Hey, where are ya going?" Zoe asked, surprised.**

**"Where I go is my own business. Thanks for askin'. Later, Davis." he said.**

**"See ya!" the warrior of Harmony called with a slight wave.**

**"Oh, you're so anti-social!" Zoe fumed as he walked off.**

**"He reminds me of white chocolate. It may look good, but no taste!" JP joked.**

**"I happen to like white chocolate." Davis said, shutting the older boy up.**

**Davis watched as the warrior of Light left, feeling her D-tector pulse as he went.**

**Zoe ran off to go get a better look around, climbing up the tree and JP pulled out his dark blue and yellow device as it started beeping, exciting him since he thought that his Spirit was close by.**

**He called out to the blonde girl who was on top of the tree, and she slipped, falling down.**

**Davis ran over and let out a breath in relief when she saw that Zoe had been caught by some plant like digimon called Floramon.**

**The Floramon invited them to their restaurant to eat and relax.**

**"How thoughtful of you to invite us for lunch." Zoe commented.**

**"Yeah, thanks! I wouldn't mind a bowel or 10." JP said.**

**Everyone tried the soup that the Floramon had prepared and it tasted really good.**

**"**_**Moto bono**_**! Yum!" Zoe exclaimed.**

**"Um, melted what?" JP asked.**

**"**_**Moto bono**_** is Italian for delicious, this soup's great!" she explained.**

**"I second that!" Davis said, making the Floramon cheer.**

**"I must know, what do you call this soup?" Zoe asked.**

**"Fram soup **_**a la**_** Floramon. It's in the way its prepared." one said.**

**"Let us demonstrate how we do it!" the one standing next to her said.**

**Their petal like heads opened up and then they placed what looked like pears in them, then started to do a little dance, singing a song.**

**The Floramon then poured the soup out from their noses, freaking Zoe and JP out, but Davis, Bokomon and Neemon just continued eating.**

**After eating, they all went outside, the two human girls enjoying the fresh air blowing around them and the sweet tropical scent that surrounded them.**

**The Floramon told them that their friends, the Mushroommon brothers, turned bad and started attacking them and ruining business for them, so no came around to enjoy their once beautiful home.**

**Zoe volunteered themselves to help by planting flowers and even coned JP into helping.**

**Once they had a tone of colorful flowers planted, mushroom bombs were dropped on them, destroying their hard work.**

**"We thought you understood!" **

**"Planting trees and flowers-"**

**"Is a big waste of time!" the Mushroommon brothers said.**

**"Please don't wreak all our plants!" a Floramon begged.**

**The Mushroommon threw these things called giggle grenades that made the Floramon laugh.**

**"What did we ever do to you to deserve this meanness?" a Floramon laughed.**

**"We used to greet the visitors at the station together, remember?"**

**"She's right! In those days, you were real fun guys!" another giggled.**

**"You Floramon were always more popular with the tourists! They always liked you better!" one of the brothers said.**

**"No matter how hard we tried to please those losers, they thought you flower girls were better than us!" another said.**

**"That's not true! They liked you guys too!" a Floramon chuckled.**

**The Mushroommon kept going on about how unfair it was that it was annoying the two human girls.**

**Zoe finally had it and stepped towards them.**

**"Hold it!" she said.**

**"Everyone, take cover, she's about to blow!" Davis advised, pulling out her D-tector in case.**

**Zoe then slapped the middle brother across the face as he tried to threaten her, shocking the brothers.**

**"You need to learn how to get along! Just because you feel like you're getting the short end of the stick, that doesn't give you the right to just go around destroying things!" she said.**

**Davis stepped up next.**

**"Try solving things peacefully." she said as JP stepped up.**

**"Yeah, now listen up! You toadstool heads can't just go barging in here with your purple mushroom caps, cause they're just plain ugly, right?" he said looking at the girls who gave him disapproving looks.**

**"You insulted them." Davis said.**

**"That's totally wrong!" Zoe said.**

**JP flinched as the brothers got mad and started attacking him, Zoe cried out for him and something pink began to glow.**

**Davis's D-tector beeped and she saw that it was a Spirit.**

**"Spirit Evolution!" JP said, thinking it was his, but it flew past him and went to Zoe.**

_**"It is time."**_** the woman said.**

**Zoe was then covered in data as she began to evolve.**

**"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" she cried.**

**"KAZEMON!"**

**In her place was a beautiful purple fairy, floating on the winds, a rainbow of sparkles falling around her.**

**"Wow, she's a big butterfly!" Neemon said.**

**"She's not a butterfly; she's one of the legendary warriors! She has bonded with the ancient Spirit of the winds! She's Kazemon!" Bokomon said.**

**"Evil creatures! Be purified by the wind!" Kazemon said.**

**"Nice try, butterfly!" the brother said, throwing mushroom bombs at her, but she evaded it.**

**Kazemon then used a series of acrobatic movements to manipulate the winds and throw the brothers off.**

**"Think what she could do with vegetables!" the chicken said.**

**"That could have been me!" JP said.**

**Davis sweat dropped and turned to him.**

**"That is not a sight anyone needs to see." she said.**

**"I didn't mean it like that, Davis!" he said.**

**The Mushroomon then digivolved into Woodmon, a large tree trunk digimon.**

**Kazemon rushed him, then flew up to him.**

**"How about a little love tap?" she asked.**

**She then bumped her hip against his temple and he got all goo goo eyed.**

**She then started kicking him repeatedly, until Woodmon had enough and tossed her away.**

**"ZOE!" JP said.**

**"That's it!" Davis said.**

**She pulled out her D-tector just as Zoe jumped away from Woodmon as he tried to smash her.**

**"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"**

**Davis was covered in strips of data and was then transformed.**

**"SAKUYAMON!"**

**She curled up her body in a fetal position, then extended her body in a star shape.**

**"Diamond storm!" she cried.**

**Shards of light started shooting out from the area around her chest, hitting Woodmon dead-on.**

**She was able to cause a few damages to his bark, namely one place on his forehead.**

**"Nice try, foxy, but that barely hurt!" he taunted.**

**He then went to attack her, but was stopped by a muscular arm covered in silver armor shooting out in front of her, knocking his trunk arm away.**

**Sakuyamon smiled when she saw who it was.**

**"Lobomon!" she said.**

**"Didn't your mother teach you it was wrong to hit girls?" he said to Woodmon.**

**The tree digimon then tried to attack them again, but they back flipped away, landing side by side a few feet away.**

**Lobomon pointed his arm out and Sakuyamon noticed that there was a laser on his arm.**

**"Howling laser!" he cried.**

**A blast of light fired out of it and went right into the hole the warrior of Harmony had made and the witnesses gasped as Woodmon began to come apart, pieces breaking and dissolving.**

**"Obviously you've been taken over by evil. Care to do the honors, Sakuyamon?" the warrior of Light asked the foxlike digimon.**

**"Gladly."**

**She pulled out her D-tector and began to scan the data.**

**"It's time to be purified by the evil that taints you, Woodmon. You are an unwilling slave of Cherubimon and will be saved. Fractal Code Digitize!"**

**She then scanned the data of the tree digimon, purifying the Mushroommon brothers.**

**Lobomon turned back into Koji.**

**Sakuyamon then turned back into Davis, but she fell over, causing the older boy to catch her before she hit the ground.**

**The brothers were dazed and confused about what happened as the Floramon rushed to them, concerned****.**

**"You okay, Davis?" Koji asked setting her on her own two feet.**

**"Dizzy, but good." she groaned.**

**Her D-tector beeped, so she looked at it and pressed a button.**

**"Fractal code: render!"**

**The area was covered in data and repaired the damaged land, making the grass and flowers grow back and the large tree look healthy again.**

**"Now that is a paradise!" the little girl said.**

**Koji chuckled and pat her head gently, still feeling unsure why he was being so nice to the girl.**

**"They're all pretty happy thanks to you two!" Zoe said walking over to the pair, smiling.**

**Koji ignored her and stuffed his hands in his pockets, then promptly walked off.**

**"You know, Koji, you could try being friendly!" she called after him.**

**"I don't get him! Why do I try to like a boy who acts like that?" she frowned.**

**Davis laughed at that.**

**"We have returned!" a familiar voice announced.**

**"Finally!" the two female warriors exclaimed.**

**"Took a wrong turn, huh?" the warrior of Harmony asked.**

**The warrior of Flame chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head.**

**"Well, I was more worried about my baby sister and decided to come check on you." Takuya said.**

**"Well, you missed a once in a life time show." the warrior of Wind said.**

**"Come on, stop trying to psych us out." Takuya said.**

**"I got my Sprit and Davis saved the day!" Zoe said, proudly.**

**"What?" the warriors of Flame and Ice asked.**

**They then began laughing, not believing the female warriors, annoying the two and making them try to strangle the two boys.**

**To be continued...**


	5. Molehill Out of a Mountain

**"A Molehill Out of a Mountain"**

**"What? No money? OUT!" a digimon cried.**

**He then shoved the gang out of his restauraunt, except for Davis, she just walked out calmly.**

**"Please come back...when you're not just a bunch of dead beats!" the coackroach-like digimon said.**

**Zoe said they were really hungry and did have money. She showed the digimon, but he scoffed and closed the curtain door on them.**

**Bokomon looked over the money Zoe held and scoffed while throwing it on the ground and the blond yelped and picked it up. Bokomon said that the human world's money wasn't good here and that they would need to get a job to pay for the food, which annoyed everyone.**

**"How're we suppose to get jobs when we're saving the Digital World? We can't do the two at the same time." Davis stated.**

**"She's right! She's right!" Neemon said in an annoying way, which got his pants snapped by Bokomon.**

**JP then pointed out a sign that said, "Heros Wanted! Free meals!" and they all went over to the booth that had the banner and saw a group of depressed snail digimon.**

**"We're heros." Takuya said and the snails instantly brightened up.**

**"There is no way I am getting in that thing!" Davis said.**

**"Come on, D! Be brave!" Takuya said.**

**"There's brave and there's stupid. This is stupid!" the little girl said.**

**"Get in here, you twerp!" Takuya said, grabbing her and dragging her into the miningcart.**

**"There's the train!" Takuya said when he heard the whistle.**

**"Duh!" JP said.**

**"I wish we knew what these guys wanted us to do." Takuya said, getting a glare from his sister.**

**"Relax, I'm sure they've got a plan." Zoe assured.**

**Their cart then was forcfully pulled out of it's hidding spot and was then dragged onto the train tracks by the Trailmon that was unknowingly pulling them along by the ropes tied to his back.**

**The KaratsukiNumemon slid off the Trailmon and went into the cart and told them about a digimon named Grumblemon stealing their women to trade for the fractal code, which they had no idea where it was.**

**They all agreed to help and then hung on tightly as the train track seemed to have become roller coaster tracks and they wound up going in fast and sharp turns and a loop. On one final turn, the cart fell over and the kids fell out and hung onto the tracks for dear lives.**

**"I told you it was stupid!" Davis yelled as she clung to her brother's shirt.**

**The KaratsukiNumemon threw down a rope ladder for them to climb up and the warrior of Harmony quickly got on and started climbing, Tommy and Takuya behind her.**

**"SICKO!" they heard Zoe yell.**

**They all turned back to see her slap JP across the face and he sulkingly started climbing.**

**The three looked at each other, then shrugged and continued up.**

**After a few minutes, they reached an upside down house and Takuya went to get in first.**

**"Yes!" he said.**

**He then yelped as he was hit on the head by a stick.**

**"OW! What the-?" he cried looking over to see his assailant.**

**"Huh? You're here?"**

**Davis was curious at that and looked in the window, but yelped as she fell in and was caught by someone.**

**She looked up to see Koji and she smiled up at him.**

**"Hey, Koji." she greeted.**

**He gave a crooked grin, then lost it as the others poked their heads in the window and put the girl down.**

**"You're the people these guys found to help out?" Koji asked, disbeleiving it.**

**"Yeah, none of us could find food either." Takuya said.**

**"Hey, don't lump me in with you guys!" Koji said, insulted off.**

**"These kids aren't gonna be able to help at all." he said to the KaratsukiNumemon.**

**"I'll help you right upside the head!" Takuya growled.**

**"Well, at least give us a chance." Tommy said.**

"**Thanks, but no thanks, I mean look at you, the only thing you guys'll do is get in my way. Can I help it if your not up to my level?" Koji said nonshalantly.**

**"The only one of you who can actually fight as well is Davis, the rest of you are pretty useless."**

**Davis blushed at that.**

"**Watch it, stick boy, or I'll-" Takuya growled.**

"**Gentlemen, please, my thanks to all of you for coming to help, and now its time to eat." the snail looking digimon with a mustache told them.**

"**All right, time to chow down!" Takuya and the others cheered.**

**They then all fell in the house in a dog-pile, crying out in shock and pain.**

**Koji looked at the young girl beside im.**

**"Remind me again why you're with them?" he asked.**

**"Takuya's my brother and my mom would kill him if he lost me." she responded.**

**The KaratsukiNumemon then gave them a pile of brown looking cabbages to eat, but Davis frowned as she noticed Koji had chosen to eat away from them, ignoring everyone.**

**It was pretty sad. He was a great guy and she wished everyone else could get the chance to see that too.**

**After eating, Koji told everyone where Grumblemon was keeping the women and they all devised a plan on how to rescue them. The Karatsukis were worried.**

**"Hey, don't worry about it. We'll save them." Davis said making them all sigh in relief and smile.**

**"Yeah, leave this to us brave legendary warriors!" JP gloated.**

**That seemed to freak the snail like digimon out and they acted weird, ushering them all off to bed, Davis sleeping between the warriors of Light and Flame, wondering what was up with that strange behavior.**

**A few hours later Davis heard yelling and woke up to see everyone was tied up and hanging off of the cliff."What are you doing!" Kouji yelled up to the KaratsukiNumemon, who were on the Trailmon tracks they were currently hanging from.**

"**We'll give you back to your partner, in exchange for our women!" the KaratsukiNumemon with the mustache told them, he seemed to be the leader of the KaratsukiNumemon village.**

"**You dirty sneaks, is that why you brought us here!" Takuya yelled up at them.**

"**I think it is you, who are the dirty sneaks, pretending to be caring, helpful strangers, when your really legendary warriors!" he answered Takuya.**

"**I don't understand, whats wrong with that!" Zoe yelled up at the KaratsukiNumemon.**

"**The time for your games and lies is over, soon you'll be back with your ally!" he told them, confusing them.**

"**Ally, what are you talking about!" Kouji yelled up at him again.**

**He was getting pretty annoyed.**

"**Don't play dumb, we know your in league with Grumblemon!" he yelled down at them.**

**"WHAT?" the warriors cried.**

**When the KaratsukiNumemon finished his sentence, something blasted a hole in the side of the mountain."Give me fractal code, or bad things be happen." said whatever blasted the hole in the mountain side.**

"**Oh yeah, says who?" Takuya yelled, making his sister glare at him.**

**"Moron, we're about to find out." she said.**

"**Be me, and you say me too, once you know who I am. You call me Grumblemon." it answered Takuya, revealing a troll-like creature with a large nose.**

"**Look at that symbol." Zoe told her friends, once she saw the mark on his armor.**

"**He's also a legendary warrior!" Takuya exclaimed in surprise.**

"**Give fractal code, or else, you no wanna see what or else see!" Grumblemon told the KaratsukiNumemon.**

"**I didn't realize there were bad legendary warriors." Bokomon stated from beside Neemon.**

"**Why for human yo-yo's?" Grumblemon asked.**

"**Grumblemon, if you want to save your allies, give us back our women now!" the KaratsukiNumemon demanded, bringing knives close to the ropes everyone was hanging from.**

"**Those knives are a little close there!" JP said in fright, causing everyone to look up and scream out in panic, all except for Kouji and Davis.**

"**What so? Me no care what happen to weak human things." Grumblemon pointed at everyone as he said this, causing the KaratsukiNumemon to bring the knives closer to the ropes, causing everyone to panic, except for Kouji, who looked like he was thinking. Davis caught his eye, silently asking what he was thinking about.**

"**Wait, you mean you really don't care about them? But they're legendary warriors too!" the KaratsukiNumemon questioned Grumblemon, who was rubbing his nose.**

"**Huh, this weakling be legendary warriors? Me think somebody got their hands on some Spirits and took them when they shouldn't have. Now me put my hands on you and take them right back, so..." Grumblemon stated, taking a hammer out.**

**"Where'd that come from?" Davis asked.**

"**Wait, what's going on here, you mean you aren't allies?" the KaratsukiNumemon asked in shock.**

"**That's what we've been trying to tell you!" Tommy cried.**

**Grumblemon slammed the hammer against the mountain side, making everyone dodge it, but it still freaked all of them quake it made caused the snails to drop the knives and Koji took this as an advantage. He pushed himself off of the wall and his rope cut.**

**He started falling, then quickly pulled out his D-tector.**

**"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" he yelled.**

**"LOBOMON!"**

**He went into battle with Grumblemon and the KaratsukiNumemon pulled the other warriors up, unting them and appologizing.**

**Davis pulled out her D-tector then, the others following her example.**

**"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" they all cried.**

**"SAKUYAMON!"**

**"AGUNIMON!"**

**"KAZEMON!"**

**"KUMAMON!"**

**"BEETLEMON!" **

**They helped Lobomon, but he really only seemed to allow Sakuyamon to help him for some reason, possibly because they had faught perfectly together before, but they had still managed to save the women.**

**Now though, Grumblemon found this thing called a Beast Spirit and was able to digivolve again to a creature called Gigasmon, found the Fractal Code and beat the six warriors, sending them all falling down into seperate parts of the Digital World.**

**Takuya grabbed onto Tommy and Koji held Davis as the four fell down into a dark tunel.**

**To be continued...**


	6. The Island of Misfit Children

"The Island of Misfit Children"

The warriors of Flame, Light, Ice and Harmony were still falling down the tunnel after an entire night and it was really wearing the girl of the group out.

What was the point in screaming for that long?

So she stayed quiet to rest her voice and clung closer to Koji as they continued to fall.

"Does this ever end?" Takuya yelled.

"Hey, Davis, why aren't you screaming?" Tommy asked.

"My throat hurts." she stated, but it came out muffled with her face buried in Koji's chest.

Finally, they came out of a tunnel and saw that they were now suspended in the air.

"OH COME ON!" Davis cried.

They all then fell again...into a giant pall pit.

"This looks like more fun than it is." Tommy whined.

"You're not kidding." Takuya said.

They bounced on the many colored balls for a few seconds before they got back on their feet properly and looked around.

"Whoa. Is this big playground? If it is, what needs a playground this big?" Takuya asked.

"We're gonna find out, aren't we?" Tommy asked.

"Well, duh." Davis said.

"Keep your eyes peeled for Zoe and the guys." Takuya said.

The four humans were all walking together in the strange place "Toyland" is what Davis called it, looking for the others.

"Something tells me they're not gonna be easy to find in this place." Koji said.

They all heard a weird noise, so looked up to see what it was.

"Hey, maybe that flying guy's seen them." Takuya said.

"Looks like a robot." Davis said.

"A flying toy robot! Neat!" Tommy cried chasing after it.

"Wait!" Takuya called, running after him.

Koji and Davis just stood together for a few seconds watching the other two run off.

"I don't know which one of them is worse!" Koji growled under his breath before he took Davis's hand and pulled her along with him.

"Check it out! This is awesome!" Tommy said as they came to a pile of toys on the ground.

Davis pouted.

"Oh, sure, they have a race track but no soccer balls?"

Takuya shot her an amused look.

"Hey, where'd he go?" He asked referring to the robot.

"Don't sit down! We don't have time for this!" Koji said to Tommy.

Tommy ignored him as he played with a toy car.

"What a baby!" Koji said.

"I am not! These are just cool toys!" Tommy defended.

Davis didn't really agree with that.

They all seemed pretty lame to her.

"Yeah, they are cool, but this probably isn't the best time to be playing." Takuya said.

"Ah, come on, when else can we play with these neat toys?" Tommy asked.

Davis groaned as she massaged her temples.

He was starting to sound like Shinya.

"Is this the flying robot?" Takuya asked, picking up a red and yellow toy robot.

"Hey, maybe the cars can fly too!" Tommy said.

"Hey, that is cool! Super robot punch!" Takuya said as he pushed a button, making the arm shoot off.

"Not you too!" Koji said.

How was it that the goggle head's little sister seemed to be more mature than him, that's what Koji wanted to know.

"Ah, well, I...I guess not. Put down those stupid toys!" Takuya said.

Tommy stopped playing and turned around to pout at them.

They all started walking again, Davis hanging back with the only there who was her age.

"These guys are worse than my parents!" he whispered to her.

Davis giggled at that.

"I wonder what happened to Zoe and JP?" Takuya said.

"Don't forget Bokomon and Neemon." Davis said.

"Right, them too."

"I think our only choice is to head for the Forest Terminal." Koji said.

"Yeah, I bet we could meet up with them there, you think? Huh?" Takuya looked over at something behind his sister.

Koji and Davis looked back to see Tommy had a toy pig and two balloons in his hands.

He laughed and handed the purple balloon to the girl and he kept the green one.

"Guys, check it out!" Tommy pressed on the pig's ear and it started snorting.

Davis couldn't help but laugh with him because the pig was cute.

"Hey, look, we decided this isn't the time to play around, alright?" Takuya said.

"You decided?" Tommy said, letting go of his balloon and hung his head.

"Calm down. Don't start crying." Takuya said.

Tommy groaned in anger and pouted, looking away making Davis slap her hand on her forehead.

That guy was _exactly_ like Shinya!

"Ah, man, I feel bad now!" Takuya said.

"Why, because of him? Little baby has to grow up sometime." Koji said.

"Koji!" Davis scolded.

"Don't be so mean! I mean, he's only a little kid, for Pete's sake!" Takuya said.

"So is Davis, but you don't see her causing problems." Koji said.

"Yeah, well, not all kids are the same!" Takuya said.

"Whatever." Koji said walking away.

"No, you can't just say whatever, now listen up! I know you're not used to having friends, but you're a part of a team now, so you better show some support!" Takuya said.

"Great idea, let's support the useless kid, right up until we all die because of his stupidity." Koji said.

Davis noticed that Tommy didn't like the insults, and she could relate, so she hugged him for support.

"No wonder no one likes you." Takuya said.

"Big brother!" Davis scolded.

"What do you know? " Koji snarled whipping around to face him.

The two older boys scowled at each other, making Tommy feel worse.

Davis sighed and let go of the boy then walked over to her brother.

She then punched him in the hip, making him yelp in pain before she walked over to a surprised Koji, who then gasped as she pinched his arm.

"What was that for?" the two boys cried out.

"Stop acting like spoiled brats! I know you both don't get along, but all this fighting isn't getting us anywhere, so why don't both of you just shut up and let's go find a way out of here!" she said.

"Davis is right, guys. If you keep fighting, we'll never get to the Forest Terminal." Tommy said.

They all snapped out of their moods when they heard a train and turned to a black and red train coming towards them.

"Hey, it's a train!"

"Yeah, some train!" Koji said, holding Davis on his lap.

"Some _toy _train." Takuya teased.

Koji groaned as Tommy giggled and Davis bit her lip to quiet any chuckles.

"Yeah, that's very funny, just drop it, ok? It's bad enough I have to ride on this stupid thing!" Koji warned his face red.

"Koji's playing with toys!" Tommy and Takuya sang, making Davis laugh.

"Wow, that's wild, Takuya, it's a giant walking teddy bear!" Tommy said.

"Maybe he knows how to get to forest Terminal!" Takuya said.

"Yeah!" Koji said jumping off with Davis in his arms.

"Right!" Tommy said jumping off with Takuya.

The four (once Koji put Davis down) started running towards the giant yellow teddy bear.

"Hey, buddy! Teddy, wait up!" Takuya called.

The bear stopped walking and looked at the four humans before he giggled and ran over to them.

Once he was in front of them, he grabbed the goggle head and tossed him to the ground, making Davis giggle.

"I am still undefeated! Whoo hoo!" the bear cried.

_"Monzaemon, a friendly, fun loving teddy bear. Monzaemon loves playing with others and is a knid digimon." _Davis's D-tector said.

Monzamon helped Takuya up.

"Now we wrestle for the championship of the world!" the bear said.

Davis shrunk behind Koji.

"Yeah, I'm next!" Tommy cried with his arms in the air.

"Are you crazy?" the Kanbara siblings asked as they began running, Koji pulling the little girl and Takuya pulling Tommy.

"It'll crush us!"

They ran away as Monzaemon chased after them, thinking they were playing tag.

Takuya pointed out a ship, so the four ran over to it and boarded, hiding as the bear just ran past them, calling out for them.

Davis felt kind of bad for doing that.

He just wanted to play with them.

"That bear's dangerous." Koji said as they all peaked over to see the bear disappearing.

"And you didn't even get thrown down by him!" Takuya said, making Davis giggle.

He turned to her, glaring.

"Oh, is that funny?" he asked.

"Pretty much. Shinya and cousin Jun would have a laugh riot if they heard you were beaten in a fight by a teddy bear!" she giggled.

Takuya growled at her.

They all gasped as the boat began moving upwards, making the older kids grab onto the ship and the younger kids.

"Whose idea was it to hide on this crazy thing?" Koji asked, cradling the little girl in his arms.

"You wanna wrestle the bear instead?" Takuya asked.

The ship swung back and forth, making them all cry out.

"We can turn into digimon, you idiot! We didn't have to hide from him!" Davis shouted at her brother.

"Just get us off of here!" Koji cried as the ship swung back very high, making them all cling on to whatever or whoever they were holding harder.

"Hey, we're floating!" Takuya said as the ship seemed to slow down.

"Not anymore!" Tommy cried as it started swinging again, faster.

"TAKUYA!" Davis yelled.

"I thought we were!" Takuya defended.

"Is anyone else feeling kinda sick?" Tommy asked.

"Oh, get us off of here before he loses it!" Koji said.

"Sure, I'll just snap my fingers!" Takuya sniped.

"If he vomits on me, you are DEAD!" Davis yelled at her brother.

"Uh oh." Tommy said, getting green in the face.

"Don't look in our direction, kid!" Koji said, pulling Davis closer to him.

"Don't point him at me!" Takuya said.

"Why not? This is your fault!" Davis said.

The ship finally started slowing down.

"I think he's gonna be ok." Koji sighed as the boat stopped.

Tommy the burped loudly making Koji jump back, the girl still in his arms.

"GET HIM OFF! GET HIM OFF!" he said.

Takuya then helped Tommy off the ship.

"You gonna be ok, kid?" Takuya asked.

"Come on, you want a piggy back ride?"

"Give me a break, make the kid walk!" Koji said.

"Besides, I don't think being carried will help him feel better. Walking should help settle his stomach. That's what my soccer coach says." Davis said.

"Look, it's no big deal he's not feeling well so I'll help him out!" Takuya said, ignoring what his sister said.

"Oh, yeah? And what'll happen when you're attacked while carrying him? You'll be too slow to run away, that's for sure!" Koji said.

"He's got a point." Davis said.

"Why do you always take his side?" Takuya asked.

"Leave her out of this. You're about the worst leader I've ever seen. You never think ahead." Koji said, stepping in front of the girl.

"Well at least I think about someone besides myself, mister definition of the word selfish!" Takuya said.

Davis groaned as Tommy walked past the two boys.

"I can walk." he said.

"Hey Tommy you sure?" Takuya asked.

"Yeah, I mean, I really don't have a choice."

"You always have a choice." Davis said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I got an idea. Let's see if anyone lives in that house. Maybe they can help us." Takuya said, pointing at a house that looked like a strawberry short cake.

They all walked over and went in, but there didn't seem to be anyone in there.

Just a whole bunch of candy.

"Now I know what it's like to be a kid in a candy store!" Takuya said as Tommy went off to grab some cotton candy.

"And it's the best thing ever!" the boy said.

Davis found a candy apple and started eating it.

It was healthier than the other stuff. There was an apple under the cherry flavored shell.

"I guess we can take a little time to have a snack, right?" Takuya said as Tommy handed his a stick of pink cotton candy and then gave a stick of blue cotton candy to Koji.

"We do not have time to sit around here stuffing our faces with candy! We have to find a way to get to the Forest Terminal. We're not out having fun at a carnival or something." Koji said.

Takuya was munching away on his candy, not seeming to even listen to the raven haired boy.

"You understand? Are you even listening to me? Man, you're infuriating!"

"Welcome to my life." Davis said as she took a bit out of the apple.

"What are we suppose to do? We're floating on an island!" Takuya said.

Davis thought over some different things they could try, like finding an air plane or Kumamon could create a bridge or slide or something so they could get off.

"There's another example of why you'll never be a good leader. You just give up. It's like you don't even wanna help your friends or sister at all! I mean, take a look at what you're doing right now. "

They all looked at him, tension growing in the air again, Davis was almost sure she heard some ominous music playing in the back ground.

"I don't see you coming up with any ideas." Takuya said.

"At least I'm not just eating, we need to think about the other legendary warriors!" Koji said.

"Legendary war-What are you talking about?" Takuya asked.

"He means, the others could be bad too, just like Grumblemon. And what about that Beast Spirit thing? We don't know anything about that." Davis said, seeing Koji's point.

"She's right. We need a plan. We need to think about the worst case scenario, not just play games and eat sweets, or we might not make it out of this world alive!" Koji said and Davis noticed Tommy's depressed mood.

"Look, can we not talk about this now?" Takuya asked, noticing the same thing as his sister.

"You mean not in front of Tommy? I don't care if he's young, Davis is too, and she has no problem with it. He has to learn to face the truth!" Koji said as Davis walked over to her friend.

"I'm sorry you hate me so much." Tommy said as the girl put a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't hate you, it's just..." Koji trailed off, not sure what to say.

"It's just nerves. Everything here is so different and dangerous. We don't know what'll happen. We need to be more careful." Davis amended with a soft smile.

Tommy looked at her, his emerald eyes sad as they looked into her chocolate ones, which were filled with a million emotions.

They all left the shop in a tense silence, Tommy and Davis walking out with their arms linked together as the two older boys walked a head of them.

"Does anyone wanna talk?" Tommy asked making Davis wince, knowing an argument would happen again.

"Fine. Let's talk about getting to Forest Terminal and what we're gonna do about the legendary warriors." Koji said.

"You're unbelievable! I told you I didn't want to talk about it in front of the kids!" Takuya said.

"And I told you that you can't treat them differently from the rest of us. Davis accepted it, so you should too." Koji said.

Tommy and Davis turned when they heard a weird noise and gasped as they were picked up by a creepy looking teddy bear.

"Yeah, but you can respect that they're just kids." Takuya said, not noticing.

"So are you." Koji retorted, making Davis roll her eyes.

"All right!" Takuya said, turning to him.

"Oh yeah!" Koji said.

"Um, guys?" Tommy called.

"WE"RE BEING KIDNAPPED BY A FREAKY TEDDY BEAR YOU MORONS!" Davis screamed as the bear ran off with them under their arms.

"It's that bear again!" Takuya said.

"No, it's different now. It's all funky looking." Koji said.

"Yes, we know, CAN YOU PLEASE STOP TALKING AND HELP US?" the girl screamed again.

_"The ShadowToyAgumon turned Monzaemon into WaruMonzaemon. His heartbreak attack will really bring you down." _her D-tector said.

Takuya and Koji chased after them.

"Hey you big fuzzy creep, give our friend and my sister back!" Takuya called.

WaruMonzaemon turned around and sent some black heart shaped bubble at them.

It hit the goggle head and he fell to his knees, crying.

The bear sent another one to Koji and he dropped to his knees, crying too.

The boys then apologized to each other, crying while they did so.

"Unbelievable. Remind me to kick their butts later on." Davis said.

About ten minutes later, they came to a lavender colored castle and WaruMonzaemon put the two kids down in a room filled with video games and a soccer net.

"Soccer! Sweet!" Davis cheered running over to the ball that was near the net.

She kicked it up and started bouncing it on her head.

"Wow, you're good!" Tommy said.

"I've been playing soccer for a while now. You guys wanna play?" she asked them.

WaruMonzaemon looked shocked.

"You...You'd really want to play with me?" he asked.

The two kids looked at each other.

"You bet!" they said.

The bear smiled as he was engulfed in data and changed back to normal.

"Monzaemon!" the kids cried.

"Let's play!" the bear cheered.

A half hour later, Koji and Takuya barged into the room and were dumbfounded when they saw the kids playing video games with the normal looking Monzaemon.

The two older boys were angered that they worried over nothing, but were still relieved that the two 8 year olds were safe, and their anger completely left them as Davis hugged them both.

A digimon called Pandamon and the ToyAgumon gave them a ride off of the island on a plane, then put on parachutes and jumped off.

While falling, Tommy pointed out something sailing through the grassy planes of the field they were going to land on and they all saw that it was a boat with Zoe, JP, Bokomon and Neemon in it, waving to them all.

The warriors were all together again and were ready to head off to the Forest Terminal and find out why they were called to the Digital World.

To be continued...


	7. Welcome to my Nightmare

"Welcome to my Nightmare"

The group of humans and digimon stood in the forest watching as a Trailmon rode by on a track that was above the forest they were in, Davis sitting on the large tree that had fallen with Neemon in her lap as Bokomon stood by with a calculating look and the others were standing below them watching as the train went.

"I believe the Forest Kingdom is beyond that track." said Bokomon.

"Sure looks big." Takuya commented as the group all looked out to where the track was above the forest they were in.

"Hey, Bokomon, how much further do we have to walk to the Forest Terminal?" asked JP.

"Don't worry. You should only have to walk a little bit more." the chicken said.

"A little bit more? These little bits are killing me!" JP groaned hanging his head down in misery.

A few hours later the sun was setting and Davis was running ahead of everyone.

"Wait up!" Takuya yelled as he, Zoe Koji went after her.

"Man, isn't it time for a dinner break? I'm wastin' away here." JP asked as he came over a hill they just ran down.

"We didn't even get any breakfast yet." Tommy said standing next to him.

"I think we better stop here and make camp." Takuya said.

"It's been a long day for all of us." Zoe said.

"Yeah, whatever." Koji said.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Davis said coming up to the warrior of Light and took his hand in hers, making him smile down at her, then he frowned in thought.

How did she influence him so easily?

"Does that mean we're stopping?" Tommy asked.

"Does that mean I get to eat? And lie down? And eat? Yes!" JP said making Davis laugh at his eagerness for a rest.

She noticed Zoe pick up some strange colored apple from the ground and presented it to the group.

"Look what I found. I hope its edible." the blonde said.

"It's called a meat apple." Bokomon said.

"Meat apple?" Davis and the boys asked.

"Yes, each one has the flavor of a different meat."

Zoe, Tommy, Neemon and Bokomon went off to find a tree that had more apples while Davis and the boys gathered firewood, JP complaining the entire time and so the warrior of Harmony picked up the apple Zoe dropped and threw it at the boy's head, making him yelp in surprise and pain before he turned to look for who did it and the girl pointed to her brother as she hid behind Koji, who was smirking as he picked her up in his arms to get her away as JP yelled at Takuya for throwing an apple at him and the warrior of Flame yelled at him too, saying that it wasn't him, the real culprit being carried off by the lone wolf of the group with a smug look on her caramel face.

"How can you not start a fire? I mean, you are the warrior of Flame, after all." Davis commented as she watched her brother struggling to start the fire by rubbing a stick on a pick of wood from her place with the others as they stuck the apples on sticks to cook.

"Oh, be quiet." Takuya groaned as he struggled to start the fire, Koji rolling his eyes from his place next to him.

Davis went back to work sticking apples on and then looked up when she saw the warrior of Thunder smiling hungrily down at one of them and licked his lips.

"Apple, you're my best friend!" he said taking a bite before Davis could stop him.

He got blue in the face as he spat the bite out.

"Disgusting!" he yelled.

"I'm pretty sure those things are raw, so they need to be cooked first." Davis said, sweat dropping when she saw Neemon had taken a bite out of a raw apple too and had a sour look on his face.

"She is right. Only a ninny would eat them raw." Bokomon said.

"I wish you told me that before." Neemon whimpered making the chicken growl in annoyance.

The maroon haired girl turned back to look over at her brother and older friend to see that they had gotten the fire up.

"Hey, the fire's ready. Let's go cook these things. I am starving!" she said.

"Took the words outta my mouth, D!" JP said gathering his apples like everyone else.

They all sat around the fire, Takuya and Koji taking the two 8 year olds' apples in the fire to cook since they were the youngest.

Takuya then asked Bokomon to find something in the book on Beast Spirits, but he couldn't find it until Neemon pointed out that a page was folded over and some more information on the warriors was discovered, making everyone groan as they realized that they were only half way done with their journey, making Davis scold them all for thinking that saving the Digital World was going to be that easy.

After that they all dug into their apples, talking about what flavors they each got and were enjoying their time, until the clouds rolled in and blocked out the three moons and the trees all got these screens on them like TVs and Bokomon said they were in the TV Tree forest where the trees all showed images from the human world.

Zoe was staring at an image of her school, smiling at how beautiful the cherry blossoms looked and everyone was watching as Davis noticed a screen that showed a girl her age walking in the park with a boy Takuya's age that wore goggles.

She walked over to that screen and watched as the goggle head hovered over the girl, his sister maybe, checking to see if she was all right.

Davis noted that the girl looked familiar to her.

She looked a lot like her!

They could be twins if not for the hair and eyes and that was pretty creepy.

Davis reached her hand out, as if she was going to touch them and the mark of Harmony appeared on her chest, the gold light reaching out to the two kids and the warrior gasped when she saw a strange sun symbol appear in orange lights near the boy and a snowflake symbol appeared in pink lights near the girl.

The girl was broken from her daze as Tommy started crying so Davis turned her back on the image as the clouds moved away from the moons and the images disappeared.

Davis and Takuya tried to console their friend since he was upset about seeing the image of his mother and JP even did some magic tricks to lighten the mood.

As everyone went to sleep, Davis stayed up as she thought over what those images she had seen were about and why she saw them.

Koji noticed that something was on her mind, so he went over to talk to her about it.

She told him about what she saw and he grew concerned and curious about why she had seen that.

They were interrupted when Tommy started talking in his sleep and then woke up, possessed by some evil force and he attacked everyone.

Koji, Takkuya and Davis all Spirit evolved into Lobomon, Agunimon and Sakuyamon to help their friend when he became Kumamon and attacked.

They found out that it was a Bakumon that was under Cherubimon's evil influence that had placed Tommy in a real life nightmare and thought that they were his enemies, so they purified Bakumon and then went back to sleep.

Davis fell asleep against Koji and he smiled down at the girl tenderly, finally understanding what it was like to be a big brother and why Takuya freaks out about her safety so much.

He had a feeling that if Davis were their age she would be the leader of their group and he would probably fall for her, but he was happy with just having her as a sister instead.

His D-tector then went off and the woman's voice said that he had some growing to do and he needed to find his Beast Spirit.

The raven haired boy gently set the maroon haired girl down so that he could sneak away, but she sensed that he was leaving so she woke up and followed after him.

"No, you should stay here with the others." He said.

"And I thought you knew me by now. I am not going to hang back with the others and worry about you. I'm coming and there isn't a thing you can do to change my mind, wolf boy." She said with stern eyes.

Koji sighed in defeat and allowed her to come with him, especially when she unleashed the wrath of her puppy dog eyes.

TBC


	8. Can't Keep a Grumblemon Down

"Can't Keep a Grumblemon Down"

Koji and Davis were still walking through the forest, the little girl wearing the older male's jacket because it had gotten colder during the night and he didn't want her to get sick on him.

"Find anything yet?" she asked as he looked at his D-tector.

"No." he said sighing in annoyance.

He still couldn't figure out what that message meant.

Davis looked down at the screen of her D-tector and began to think about the Beast Spirits, wondering what hers would be like.

"Hey, there's a small pond here. Let's rest for a bit and get something to drink." Koji said when they walked out of the trees and saw the small patch of water that was near the tall grass.

Davis nodded and walked over to the pond, sitting down and cupping some water into her hands to drink, the older kid doing the same as her.

"It's driving me crazy! Who sent this e-mail?" Koji said as he brought out his D-tector and looked down at it.

The two Warriors looked over to the trees when they heard a loud snapping sound and saw that Bokomon was there with Neemon, who was holding his waist, meaning the chicken had snapped his pants again.

"Stop following us!" Koji told them, picking the girl up in her arms and running off into the tall grass.

"Quickly now, follow them!" they heard Bokomon saw as he dragged Neemon.

Koji ran through the grass and then stopped abruptly when he came to a drop.

Davis looked over to see the drop and gulped when she heard the two digimon coming, knowing exactly how this was going to end and wasn't going to be a part of it.

"I don't see him." Neemon said.

"Oh, for Pete's sake! Your eyes are closed." Bokomon snapped.

She forced herself out of Koji's arms and Spirit evolved into Sakuyamon just as Bokomon and Neemon jumped out of the grass and hung onto Koji's shoulders. "Let go of me!" the raven haired male cried out.

And they all went tumbling down the drop and landed on top of some rock type digimon.

Sakuyamon jumped over to where they were and quickly de-evolved just as the digimon and her friend started at each other and then jumped back in shock.

"What is that?" Neemon asked as Davis walked over to the group and Koji looked at her in relief.

"A Gotsumon. They are living rocks, but they are basically kids, and can be real trouble makers, let me tell you." Bokomon explained.

"What do you want?" Koji asked.

"Nothing. So what do you guys want?" Gotsumon asked.

"Nothing, why do you care?" Koji retaliated and Davis almost laughed at how they were acting.

A tense silence passed until Davis decided to ask.

"Hey, do you know where the Forest Terminal is?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I could tell ya, but I'm not gonna!" Gotsumon said and then ran off.

"Follow him. Come on. Chop chop." Bokomon said to Koji.

"Don't tell me what to do!" he said taking the girl's hand and running with her.

"But he knows something!" the digimon said.

"Come on. He couldn't have gone far." Koji said as they walked out of the grass and saw a large boulder in front of them.

Davis let go of the ravenette's hand and then climbed up the boulder, trying to see if she could see him when she tripped over something and fell flat on her face.

"Davis!" Koji said worried.

"My dear, are you all right?" Bokomon asked.

"I think I tripped on something." She said pushing herself up.

"Yeah. Me." A voice said.

The group then saw Gotsumon appear where the girl's legs were and the two got up.

"Oh, there you are. Sorry." She said.

"Yeah, well I'm still not gonna tell ya anything." He said.

"You are just a little brat! I don't think I've ever seen such a disrespectful digimon." Bokomon said with his paw curled into a fist.

"Yeah, so what if I am?" Gotsumon retorted.

They all then heard some yelling and turned to see these cave like homes carved into mountains being destroyed by Gigasmon.

Koji climbed up the rock and stood beside Davis as Gotsumon began to shake in rage.

"It's Grumblemon!" Koji said when the Beast went back to his Human Spirit form.

Davis and Koji both shared a serious look before they reached into their pockets and pulled out their D-tectors.

"No!"

"Hey, and just where do you think you're going?" Koji asked.

"He can't get away with this. I won't let him!" Gotsumon said as he stared at his friends fleeing in terror.

"Are you crazy? You can't fight that guy. Leave him to us." The warrior of Light said.

"To you?" Gotsumon asked turning to look at them with tears in his yellow eyes that made Davis' heart clench.

"Yeah, just watch this!" Koji said as Bokomon and Neemon jumped off of his back and Davis stood be his side, both holding up their devices as they began to beep and glow.

"Execute! Spirit evolution!" they yelled.

"Lobomon!"

"Sakuyamon!"

"They turned into digimon! And not just any digimon, legendary warriors! Maybe there's hope yet." Gotsumon said as he watched the two warriors run off to fight with the warrior of Earth.

Sakuyamon and Lobomon stood in front of Grumblemon ready to fight and he said that he was looking for them so he couls steal their Spirits to give to Cherubimon and then he turned into Gigasmon again.

Gigasmon jumped high in the air and then went to slam his fists down on the warrior of Light, but he used his Lobo Kendos to deflect it as Sakuyamon dodged and jumped up behind the Earth Beast.

She raised her staff and three flaming fox heads, one green, one blue and one red were sent at the Beat's back, hitting him dead on.

Gigasmon yelled in pain and swung his fist back at the fox, knocking her back into one of the Gotsumon's homes, her back and head making contact with the stone and then she fell down into the craters that were created by the force of Gigasmon and Lobomon's attacks.

Sakuyamon grunted as she got the ground and turned back into Davis, sitting on her knees.

"Ow. I am really starting to hate that guy." She muttered.

Just then, something fell down the dark crater and whacked her on the head.

"Ow! Is the universe against me or something?" she said as she rubbed her throbbing head and looked for what hit her.

Her eyes widened when she saw that it was a red jewel.

She picked it up and examined it and hid until Gigasmon left, looking for her and Lobomon to continue the fight.

She waited in the darkness for about 25 minutes before she deemed it was safe to climb out and tucked the jewel in her shorts pocket as she gripped the cracks in the wall, pulling herself up, trying to not disturb the earth and alert the Earth Beast to her location.

Thanks to some sort of miracle, she made it out without being detected and ran to where she heard a fight going on.

When she got there, she saw Kazemon get her Spirit taken away by Gigasmon and she turned back into Zoe.

Davis heard Gotsumon say that he needed the jewel to get the Spirit and she realized that he meant the thing she found.

She quickly evolved and jumped over to hand over the jewel and then helped her brother and friends hold off the Earth Beast until they got the Spirit.

Koji's D-tector glowed and an item shaped like a mechanical white wolf sitting down and howling went over to him in a blast of light making Sakuyamon grip her chest at the feeling of the power she felt coming from it.

She looked over and saw the form of the wolf pouncing at Koji and then he transformed into his Beast of Light.

"Execute! Beast Spirit evolution! KendoGarurumon!"

The wolf howled as the light faded away and he looked at Gigasmon with his eyes clouded by a weird blue mist and he began running into trees and such, hurting himself.

Sakuyamon cried out as he did so and she dropped to the ground, Agunimon running over to her to see why his sister was in pain as KendoGarurumon attacked Gigasmon and destroyed half the place, sending the two Beasts over the ledge of the cliff they were on.

The wolf was hanging onto the side and turned back into Koji, weak from the evolution and nearly fell over if Gotsumon hadn't come along and helped him up.

TBC


	9. A Hunka Hunka BurningGraymon

"A Hukna Hunka BurningGraymon"

The group were all together discussing what their next move should be after Koji and Davis were healed and rested, although they were still curious about why the girl was in pain in the first place.

"Well, the next time I see that guy I'll get your Spirit back even if I have to do it by myself!" JP stated loudly to Zoe, who was still depressed about losing her Spirit and Davis was holding her hand to show her some comfort.

"Why would you want to do something like that?" Neemon asked as he played with some Tanemon that were in the area.

"Based on your last encounter I don't think that would be wise." Bokomon informed JP as he stood up only to be knocked back down again by JP who was in a bad mood and Davis gasped at that rushing over to help him up as she sent a small glare at the warrior of Thunder.

"So what! It sure beats sitting around here doing nothing. She needs my help!" JP snapped.

"You have a one track mind, buddy. We can't just run out and fight. We have to get to Forest Terminal." Takuya told JP as calmly as he could.

"So what. Then we just let him win. I can't sit back and let Grumblemon run around with Zoe's Spirit!" JP snapped thinking he was defending Zoe who had gotten her Spirit taken from her when she had protected Tommy the day before.

"It's OK, JP." Zoe told JP trying to stop the arguing even though she still felt down.

"No, it's really not OK, Zoe. The Spirit of the Wind is yours and you were destined to find it, so we're gonna get it back for you." JP said to the blonde making Davis roll her eyes.

"Look, we'll get it back eventually, but we need to focus on the task at hand." The warrior of Harmony said.

"I thought you were 8! How can you talk like that?" JP asked.

"Try having two older brothers like Takuya and Shinya and you'll see. Can we please focus on getting to the Forest Terminal?" the girl said.

"No. We have to make sure that you're fine first." Takuya said kneeling beside his sister.

He was still worried about her when she began crying out in pain when she wasn't even attacked and everyone was still trying to figure out why that happened.

"I'm fine now." She insisted.

And it was true.

As soon as KendoGarurumon stopped hurting himself, the pain went away quickly.

Tommy walked over and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, feeling a little scared and happy that he got to be the one to help the usually independent and strong willed girl out for once.

It made him happy because he wanted to help her out and thank her for all the times she helped him.

And it scared him because she was never weak.

"Oh! I think I know why this happened to Davis." Bokomon said looking up from his book.

Everyone turned to the white chicken feeling relieved and worried at the same time, Takuya picking up his little sister to rest in his arms as they waited for his answer.

"Are you all aware of how close the warrior of Harmony's bond is with the legendary warriors?" Bokomon asked.

"No, what do you think?" JP asked annoyed.

"It says here that the warrior of Harmony is responsible for keeping all the warriors in line and to work together in peace to provide the hope that we can all coexist in harmony without any of our differences getting in the way." Bokomon said.

"Whose bright idea was it to let a little girl have all of that power and responsibility in the first place?" Takuya asked angered that his sister was given a big destiny.

"I don't know, but whoever it was gave Davis a great honor indeed." Bokomon said.

"But that doesn't explain why she was hurting before." Tommy said.

"Well, the reason for that is that Sakuyamon has a bond with all the warriors, but her bond is the strongest with two others." Bokomon said.

"Koji is the warrior of Light, so they have a very powerful bond. Whenever he is hurt, Davis will be able to feel that pain."

Everyone gasped at that new information, the warriors of Flame and Light more horrified than the others about this news.

"So, whenever or wherever Koji is, if he's hurt, Davis will feel it?" Zoe asked feeling fearful for the 8 year old girl.

"No. Only if Koji hurts himself like he did when he lost control of his Beast Spirit." The chicken said closing his book and putting it back in his pouch as everyone turned their eyes to the girl who had been quiet during the entire conversation.

"Wow. Well, what now?" she asked with a smile making the others gave her shocked and disbelieved looks.

"W-What? Daisuke, we just learned that you have all this power in you and you want to know what we're doing now?" Takuya yelled enraged.

"There's nothing we can do now. If we find the one responsible for giving me this power, we can yell at them and demand an answer from them, but right now we have more important things to do." She responded.

"Stop being so reasonable!" her brother yelled as she glared back at him, making everyone see the resemblance between them.

"Did you call her Daisuke?" Tommy asked confused.

The two siblings looked at the puzzled faces of their friends and fellow warriors.

"Yeah. Daisuke Davis Kanbara. That's my full name." Davis said proudly.

"We were expecting another boy in the family, so our parents came up with that name. Mom was upset because she wanted a girl. But a miracle happened and we wound up with Davis. Dad thought that it would be unique to have a daughter with a boy's name, so he named her the name he chose." Takuya explained with a smile as he remembered the first time his parents gave baby Davis to him to hold and he vowed to protect her no matter what.

"They all call me Davis because Dad really likes the name. It has an American taste to it. But Mom usually calls me Dai while Shin and Taky call me D. I think it's cool though because I have all these different names." Davis said with a smile hugging her brother's neck.

Koji shook his head and smiled at the girl, but he still felt uneasy as he thought about whether or not he would be able to control his Beast this time and not run wild and hurt Davis again.

"Well, not that this little history lesson isn't fascinating, I think it is time I take you all somewhere to seek guidance." Bokomon said clearing his throat.

He then led everyone to an area that was filled with digimon telling fortunes to the visiting digimon, some trying to pull the group in to tell them some phony future they were in for, but they ignored them and followed Bokomon to Shamanmon's home for the real deal.

JP, Takuya, Zoe, Tommy and Davis were surprised when they saw that he looked a lot like a Trollmon from the wind factory (I skipped that episode because I really didn't feel like writing that one, sorry!).

Shamanmon told them that they had an important, hard journey ahead of them and that they had a friend that is an enemy and an enemy that is a friend and that a new hard challenge will happen and that Takuya and Davis needed to prove themselves, making the goggle head hold his sister to him again.

Grumblemon then made an appearance and had a friend named Golemon with him.

He used some powder to keep Koji from Beast Spirit evolving and the others all evolved, except for Zoe, to fight.

Then they were all stopped by a new digimon coming and he destroyed Golemon.

It was Takuya's Beat Spirit BurningGraymon and they all fought the dragon-phoenix creature, soon learning that Shamanmon was taken over by the Beast and couldn't control it, Grumblemon being forgotten as he made a getaway and Koji was able to become KendoGarurumon, sighing in relief when he had control and the warrior of Harmony wasn't in pain.

Agunimon then got the Beast back, but Shamanmon was destroyed when the Beast took over the warrior of Flame and he began attacking everyone, burning down half of the forest in their area and Sakuyamon gripped her chest as she turned back into her human form.

Davis cried out in pain and fell to the ground, feeling like her body was being consumed in flames as BurningGraymon attacked the others and Zoe ran over to the girl's side, worry etched on her face.

"Davis! What's wrong now?" the blonde asked.

The warrior of Thunder and Ice and Beast of Light were trying to hold off BurningGraymon and trying to talk to him through the fog that was clouding his mind, protecting the two digimon and girls.

"Oh no! It appears I've made a mistake. Davis won't just feel the pain of Koji losing control. It will be from all of the warriors! And since Takuya is her brother, she's feeling more because of their sibling bond!" Bokomon said as he looked down at the trembling girl.

Davis screamed in pain, making all the warriors turn to see the girl sweating, her face flushed as she thrashed around, trying to quell the invisible flames she felt licking at her skin.

"Davis!" KendoGarurumon cried out.

"What's happening to her?" Beetlemon asked.

"It's Takuya! She feels the pain of all of us when we get our Beast Spirits!" Zoe yelled out to them as she hugged the girl close, trying to calm her down.

BunringGraymon looked at the girl in pain and his eyes widened in shock as he felt the fog in his mind fade away as he began to remember who this girl is.

He had visions of the girl as a baby that he once held in his arms, vowing to protect her from harm.

Then of when she saw her first soccer game and asked him to teach her how to play and had a real talent for it.

Og the time he and another boy that looked like a younger version of him argued and the girl got in the middle and broke it up and they were all playing together happily.

"Da-Davis?" he said.

The others all looked at the Beast of Flame as he slowly regained his control and were on guard as they watched him walk over to where the two girls were, Davis not thrashing around anymore and she sat up properly to look over at the dino-phoenix hybrid with a smile.

"A-Are you feeling better, big brother?" she asked.

BurningGraymon then reverted back to Takuya and he fell to his knees, tears of fear and frustration in his eyes at what he had nearly done.

He attacked his friends and caused his baby sister pain.

Davis pushed herself away from Zoe and crawled over to her brother and hugged him.

Takuya sobbed and pulled her in closer, promising to never lose control and cause his sister pain like that ever again.

Davis cried too but had a small smile on her face as she hugged her brother, telling him to not blame himself for what happened and kissed his cheek, something she hadn't done for nearly a year now.

TBC

**Please review and thank you for reading! BTW, if you like fem Davis stories, read "A New Type of Harmony" and "Miracles and Destiny". Thank you for taking your time to read this at the bottom!**


	10. Fear and Loathing in Los Arboles

"Fear and Loathing in Los Arboles"

(Hey, I uploaded a video for this story on YouTube. Please check it out if you want. Thank you all, again, for reading my story.  /TBTmL00KAO0 is the link for it.)

The group had all left the destroyed land and the burnt forest to rest up after the fiasco that had happened and Takuya was staring at his reflection in a lake, a frown on his face as he had a mental battle inside of himself for nearly destroying his friends and the pain he caused his sister when he lost control.

"Um, Takuya, are you OK?" Tommy asked hesitantly.

"I should be asking you that. I almost destroyed you all. I probably wouldn't have stopped if I hadn't heard Davis scream and saw her in the state she was in." Takuya said.

Davis got up from her spot under a tree next to Bokomon and Neemon and walked over to her brother with a smile on her caramel face.

"It wasn't your fault. Beast Spirits are wild, powerful beings that are hard to tame. I'm sure everyone else will have just as hard a time as you and Koji." Davis said.

"That's not a good thing, Daisuke!" Takuya yelled.

Davis sighed.

He always called her 'Daisuke' when he was either really angry or really worried about her and right now he was both.

"He's right. What if JP, Zoe and Tommy don't have control of their Beast Spirits too? It's all gonna hurt you just like it did with us." Koji said.

"Guys, I still have a Beast Spirit out there too, you know. I have just as much chance of going out of control and hurting myself like you guys, but that doesn't mean I'm going to run home scared. Heck, I'm terrified about what could happen to me and all of you guys, but I'm more scared of what will happen to this world if I just left. I'm the warrior of Harmony for Pete's sake. I have to stay here no matter what." Davis said with a determined look in her chocolate colored eyes.

Everyone stayed quiet as they thought that over and knew that they couldn't argue with the girl on this any further, so they decided to drop it.

They all decided to just keep moving until they came across Grumblemon again, Davis getting carried there on Takuya's back since he still didn't want his sister to be away from him after he almost lost her.

As they walked on, they saw that the roots in the path all formed these different patterns that were dangerous so they had to be careful.

Bokomon scoffed at the fact and wound up tripping over a root that was right in front of him.

"Hey, check it out. What's up with these roots?" JP asked when they all saw some roots that looked like a game of tic tac toe with the squares that had Xs and the one that had O.

"Do those symbols stand for hugs and kisses?" JP asked teasingly.

"Yeah, like you'd know." Zoe and Davis said, smirking at each other.

"Hey!" the heavy set boy said as the girls giggled.

"It looks like a maze." Neemon said.

"Not really. All the roots connect."

"We'll make it a maze. Everyone get your own vine and let's go! Hoo hoo!" Neemon cheered.

"Cool, I'll take this one!" Zoe said choosing one.

Everyone chose their own vine and started running after Davis got down off of her brother's back to join in on the fun.

The girl wound up getting an X with Neemon, Bokomon and Koji on the same X, Zoe was on an X and JP on the last X, while Tommy and Takuya both got the only O that was there.

"We win!" the two boys said.

"Yeah, so what's the big deal?" JP asked.

Just then, the ground under then collapsed and turned into quick sand, Tommy and Takuya being the only ones safe from harm.

"You just had to ask! Don't you know by now that asking stupid questions will only lead to bad things?" Davis scolded as Neemon clung to the girl.

"Well sorry, Mom!" JP said waving his arms, flinging the muck around.

Grumblemon came in and said that they all fell for their trap and that the winners were going to get their Spirits taken away as the prize.

Takuya fought him while Tommy helped get the others out by throwing a vine for the group to catch and then they were all pulled out safely as Takuya and Gigasmon went at it.

Takuya decided that he had to use his Beast Spirit to take him out, so he gathered up his courage and managed to make the change without his sister screaming in pain because he had full control.

The others joined him, but Gigasmon got away with Zoe's Spirit and they all vowed to get the blonde her Spirit back no matter what happens.

TBC

**I got sloppy at the end, sorry!**


	11. Better an egg than an eggshell

"Better an Egg than an Egg Shell"

**(I forgot to mention before that Grumblemon's Beast Spirit was taken, so sorry about that. Please enjoy! Please review and enjoy!)**

"I can't believe it. We're actually here." Takuya said as the group walked into the foggy forest.

"My legs can believe it." JP groaned.

"There's the sign. Forest Terminal." Takuya said when they all walked up to an old wooden sign that had the name written on it in bold black letters.

"Um, but shouldn't there be a Trailmon here?" asked Koji, holding onto Davis' right hand as Tommy held her left hand so they wouldn't get lost in the fog.

"Yeah, really." Zoe said.

"Well, maybe they're on their way back now. Or, uh, you know, uh, be…Oh, I don't know." Takuya said confused.

"Hey, who cares about the Trailmon, there's a restaurant here!" JP said.

Everyone turned to see a small shack, so they all walked over since they were feeling hungry and saw a cute blue bird digimon with a red bow tie, a gold crown on his head and a bush with small flowers as his tail.

"Welcome weary travelers." He said.

"What do you have to eat?" Tommy asked.

The blue bird told them that he had plenty of different food for them to eat and to not worry about paying for the meal, making the group all happy, but as soon as they tasted the food they understood why it was free.

No one held back their insults, making the digimon quite upset and Davis tried to be nice about it, but she grew green in the face and raced out of the restaurant and threw up, Koji chasing after her and he kneeled down by her, rubbing her back until the sickness was over.

After that, the group all left, the Warrior of Light carrying the youngest female Warrior in his arms as they went since her stomach still hurt from the food.

They walked up a large tree that had two different branches that they had to choose from, but Tommy's D-tector showed them to take the right one, so they did as instructed.

They kept walking, their D-tectors leading them to a castle, Davis and Koji's devices opening the doors for them and they walked in.

They walked in and were confronted by a digimon that looked like a Wizardmon, only he was wearing white.

He thought that they were trespassers or enemies, but he was proven wrong when the D-tectors lit up and the woman's voice coming on, the digimon, Sorcerermon, said that it was Ophanimon, who of the great three angels and he lead them to where Seraphimon was frozen and the D-tectors shone their light on the figure, releasing the great angel from his prision and he thanked the group of human children, but they were all pretty upset with him and demanded answers from him, especially Takuya.

"Why was my sister given the Spirit of Harmony?" he asked.

"Your sister?" Seraphimon asked, confused about the boy's anger.

Koji set Davis down and she waved meekly up at the amour clad angel and he nodded in understanding.

"I am afraid I do not have the answer to that. I was not the one who gave you the Spirits. The Spirits were the ones that chose you." He said.

"So, you mean that no one else can use these Spirits? It had to be us or else no one else could use them. No one else could have the Spirit of Harmony, except for me. And if I never came, then the Spirit would never be used to its full potential." Davis concluded.

Seraphimon and Sorcerermon both smiled, but they were hidden behind their helmet and collar.

"That doesn't excuse the fact that you're here and went through all of that pain." Koji said with a frown.

"I say we do what Shinya and I always do. Blame Takuya." Davis said jabbing her thumb over in her brother's direction.

"What? My fault?" he sputtered.

"Correct me if I'm wrong,"

"Which we doubt." Koji, Zoey, Tommy, JP, Bokomon and Neemon said.

"But weren't you the one who dragged me out of the house and said that our destiny was calling for us and we ran to the train station, nearly getting hit by a truck along the way?" Davis said arms crossed as she gave him a look.

"A truck?" Koji and Zoey yelled.

Seraphimon told them the story of what happened with Lucemon and the Warriors and about how Cherubimon one day turned evil and this war started.

Davis listened intently, feeling her heart beat wildly in her chest as they were told the story.

They were all surprised when they were told to go home, but the humans all refused, Davis saying it more forcefully then the others and Seraphimon sighed, knowing that she was very stubborn, just like Sakuyamon was.

No wonder they were a perfect match.

But he could understand, they were all a part of the Digital World now that they held the powers of the Warriors.

Their conversation was cut short when Grumblemon came and he had some new friends with him.

Mercurymon: the Warrior of Metal.

Arbormon: the Warrior of Wood.

And Ranamon: the Warrior of Water.

Seraphimon tried to protect the kids, but he failed and had his data taken by Mercurymon and was turned into a digi egg.

He then went to try and destroy it, but Davis quickly Spirit evolved and knocked him back, using her three flame foxes to hold back the other three evil Warriors as Zoey grabbed the egg, saying that Seraphimon would be brought back if they saved the egg and Sorcerermon lead them to a hidden Trailmon to get away from the castle, risking his own life to protect them.

Sakuyamon was forced to leave Sorcerermon to fight.

She sent him a sad look before she jumped onto the train and de-digivolved, yelping as she slipped and slid down to where Zoey, Bokomon and Neemon were sitting, the two digimon grabbing her hands and bringing her where she they were.

The boys checked to make sure she was fine and then they all looked back, wishing their friend good luck, but they knew that they would never see him again.

Zoey and Davis huddled around the egg, is in their eyes as they hoped that they would make it out alive.

TBC


	12. No Whamon

"No Whamon"

Everyone screamed as they held on to whatever they had their hands on as the Trailmon got a little rough.

"Hey, bud, could you possibly go any faster?" Koji asked sarcastically as he held on from his place outside the Trailmon.

"Sure thing, pal. Just hold onto your bandana." The Trailmon said and he began to go faster down the water tube.

"KOJI!" everyone yelled.

"What?" he yelled back.

"I was being sarcastic!"

"Zoe, is everyone OK back there?" Takuya yelled from his place outside the Trailmon.

"We've all been better!" the blonde called back as she held onto the egg, Davis and Tommy close by her with the other two digimon as JP stood and watched over them.

"I am never getting on another train EVER again after we get home!" Davis swore.

"May I have a word? I want you to give me Seraphimon's egg. I'll take care of it now." Bokomon said, shocking everyone as he gently took it from the blonde's hands and placed it in his pink waist band thing.

"I'm sorry, but I happen to know more about its special needs." He said.

"Special needs? Like what?" asked Zoe.

"Just let him take it. We don't know how to care for a digi egg and who else would know better than a digimon?" Davis said as Bokomon nodded in satisfaction as he quickly dove into the role of a mother, freaking everyone out by how chipper he was.

The Trailmon then burst into an underground cavern that had water and everyone got off, Takuya and Koji rushing to Davis.

The goggle head picked her up and held her safely in his arms as everyone searched the place and saw that they didn't have anywhere else to go.

JP and Tommy were then attacked by a huge spray of water that sent them into a wall and everyone cried out Tommy's name, worried that the young one was hurt, but JP had shielded him with his body and took most of the impact on himself.

"JP I don't feel so good." Tommy whimpered.

"Oh geeze. Are you okay little guy?" JP asked leaning over to the short boy.

"Hey wait why didn't anyone call out my name?" he asked.

"Mama mia!" Zoe gasped running down to the others in front of the whale digimon.

"What's Whamon doing down here? He's normally in the ocean." Bokomon said as Neemon fell over in shock.

"Whamon?" Zoe asked looking at the whale.

"He's a whale digimon and he seems to be out of his element." Bokomon said softly.

"I can't stand it anymore! You hear me? I can't stand it!" Whamon cried splashing around.

"He's normally a calm digimon. Something must be upsetting him." Bokomon explained.

"I wanna go home!" Whamon screamed out.

"We could put a stop to him." Koji said.

"Um, all right. I'm ready to go when you are." Takuya agreed.

They both evolved and jumped on the whale, trying to calm him down, but it just made him more frantic, so Davis evolved into Sakuyamon and used a new attack that was simply a gold orb that formed in her hands and let it shine over Whamon, calming him down.

"You seem to be feeling a lot better Whamon. Can you tell us why you were upset?" Zoe asked with a smile as the three Warriors stood by.

"I hate this place… I just want to go home back in the ocean!" Whamon said as he began to explain what had happen to him.

Apparently Grumblemon had taken a chunk of fractal code out of the ocean that had opened up a void that dragged Whamon in with the tide.

"Next thing I know I was trapped in this place and it's driving me crazy!" he cried.

"Here we go again." Agunimon sighed rolling his eyes.

"You don't have to be such a big cry baby about it." Lobomon muttered.

The two Warriors yelped when the fox slapped them over their heads with her staff.

"He sure is losing a lot of water. Is that normal?" Neemon asked.

"No idea." Bokomon said.

"This is really embarrassing. Does he really think all this blabbering going to help him- Gah!" JP hissed in pain and flinched as pain rushed through his stomach.

"Hey are you OK JP?" asked Tommy.

"I'll be fine once I get this pain to go away." JP said.

"And…a-and it's all my fault you guys got hurt! I'm so sorry!" Whamon cried.

"You're forgiven all right?" JP growled, annoyed by the pain and the digimon's whining.

"Well at lest you have some company now. We're stuck here too. Maybe with your help we can find a way out of here too." Zoe said.

"Huh OK." Whamon grinned before crying out in pain as the water suddenly disappeared.

"WHAMON!" everyone cried out.

Grumblemon made an appearance again and Sakuyamon glared at him, knowing that Sorcerermon and failed and was gone.

"Found you!" he sang.

"So good to see you again only this time I get Spirits."

"You're an annoying little gnome you know that?" Lobomon hissed.

"We're not afraid of you anymore Grumblemon." Agunimon growled.

"Nanananananana Grumblemon. You will be." Grumblemon mocked them as he held up a small pot before opening it and throwing the liquid out over the rocks. Then the rocks came together to form into a small group of Golemon.

"You may have taken Grumblemon's Beast Spirit but, Grumblemon still have powers. Your Spirits mine." Grumblemon laughed.

"Get them!" he ordered.

"Let's turn these rocks into pebbles!" Agunimon said as he and Lobomon started to attack the Golemon destroying them.

"Um excuse us, we need some help over here," Bokomon yelled as he and the others were cornered by some Golemon while a few Golemon went over to Whamon.

"Right, coming!" Agunimon and Lobomon said and were about to run over there only to be pulled back by two log arms.

Glancing back around they saw that it was Arbormon.

"Hey let go!" yelled JP as he started to run only to stop in pain.

"No! You can't fight in this condition!" Zoe yelled running over to him.

"Yeah she's right! The best thing we can do now is hide!" Bokomon gasped.

"Hey good hiding. You're invisible," Neemon said when he saw his friend was gone.

"Over here brainiac!" Bokomon called the yellow rabbit over.

"Huh?Oh wow you're pretty fast!" Neemon said looking over at the chicken standing behind some rocks.

"You nincompoop the only reason I'm hiding is because of the baby!" Bokomon yelled.

"Mmm hmmm." Neemon hummed bemused.

"I refuse to just hide and give up!" JP growled only to have another wave of pain hit his stomach.

"JP you're too badly hurt right now. Agunimon and Lobomon will think of something. We have to trust them." Tommy said.

"Come on Zoe think. If only I could Spirit evolve." Zoe whispered sadly to herself as JP glanced at her.

"Come here!" Arbormon yelled pulling on the two Warriors in his grasp.

"How about a little dance?" he asked.

"Huh?" both Warriors asked as Arbormon began to hit at them making them dance around.

"That's right dance right!" Arbormon chuckled.

"That's right Arbormon keep going!" Grumblemon yelled.

"These guys are very graceful!" Arbormon laughed.

"Don't stop. Me can smell Spirits. Hurry and get them for me!" Grumblemon yelled as Agunimon and Lobomon fell to the ground and their Fractal Codes started to appear around them.

"Oh, boys. Forget me?" a voice called.

The two males looked over and got blasted by white lights from above them, Sakuyamon unleashing her Diamond storm on them as she then stood in front of her friend and brother to protect them after she finished off the last of the Golemon.

JP and Tommy then joined in on the fight, helping the fox out.

They were winning, until Arbormon showed off his Beast Spirit, Petaldramon, which was a huge lizard made out of wood and leaves.

The beetle and bear were struggling, but the fox was still fighting since none of the elements could hurt her.

After all, she was Harmony.

But she was caught off guard when Petaldramon wrapped his tail around her, squeezing her tightly and she gasped as the air was leaving her lungs.

"Davis!" Zoe cried.

"Daisuke!" Agunimon called.

Tommy and JP were staring on in worry, the Warrior of Thunder scared for his friend and mad at the Warrior of Wood.

Sakuyamon cried out in pain as she turned back into her human form, everyone growing even more worried as JP just got madder as he saw tears flowing from her eyes that were clenched shut in pain.

"LET HER GO!" he yelled.

A light came from inside Whamon's mouth and everyone looked over to see that it was the Beast Spirit of Thunder.

It flew over to JP and he then Beast Spirit Evolved into MetalKabuterimon.

He was able to save Davis, returned Kazemon to Zoe and beat the other two Warriors back, but the carvern was crumbling down with the destruction he was making in the fight, so Whamon hid them all in his mouth, after JP turned back to normal, and swam back into the ocean.

Takuya hugged is sister, happy that she was safe.

Davis wormed her way out of the hug and then ran over to the oldest kid in their group, giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek for saving her, the spikey haired boy getting bashful from the display of affection.

TBC


	13. Beasty Girls

"Beasty Girls"

After a few hours of traveling, Whamon found a nice, safe island and dropped off the group and left, the kids and digimon waving after him.

"See ya, buddy!" Takuya called.

"Aloha!" Neemon, Bokomon and JP cried.

"Ciao, Whamon!" Zoe said.

"Be safe! Thanks for the help!" Davis called.

Whamon blew water in the air as a farewell, then dived down into the water.

"So, there he goes." Koji stated.

"Nice of you to point out the obvious." Takuya said.

"Don't be such boys!" Zoe giggled, bouncing around.

"My dear Zoe, what has gotten into you?" Bokomon asked.

"You can't blame a girl for feeling good on such a beautiful day! Especially a girl who has her Spirit back!" she said, proudly displaying her D-tector.

"And let us not forget who has a Beast Spirit now!" JP said, showing off his D-tector as well.

"Let's hear it for JP: the Princely Beast of Thunder!" Zoe trilled in her Italian accent.

"And Zoe: Princess of the Summer Breeze!" JP drawled.

"And Takuya: King of I'm Gonna Be Sick!" Takuya joked, making Davis giggle.

The group walked for a bit, looking around the lovely island.

"You know, I can't help but notice that its summer and we're at the beach." JP said.

Davis looked up at the sky, seeing the sun shine down between the palm trees.

"I noticed that!" Zoe giggled as she looked up, shielding her eyes with her hand from the sunlight.

"Yeah, you know what that means?" Tommy said.

"Summer vacation!" the kids all said.

"The waves!" Tommy struck a pose as the waves splashed against the shore.

"The sea breeze!" Davis said throwing her arms in the air and breathed in the air.

"Shell hunting!" Zoe said, holding up a starfish she randomly found.

"Lots of sunshine!" JP cried, throwing his hands in the air, towards the sun.

"Yeah, put it all together and what do ya got? The beach, baby!" Takuya said.

"Takuya, aren't you forgetting something?" Koji asked with a frown and his hands on his hips making everyone look at him.

"We're supposed to be on a mission here. We'd be stupid to let our guard down." he said.

"Come on, you gotta lighten up, buddy!" Takuya said, rubbing his elbow in the warrior of Light's side, tickling him too.

"Stop being a party pooper!" JP laughed, joining in the tickle Koji fest.

Koji laughed, trying to shake them both off, but was failing.

"You're being phooey!" Tommy muttered eyes down cast.

The tickling stopped and the three looked at the warrior of Ice.

"It can't hurt to take a short break. We've earned it." Zoe said.

"Zoe's right. We have earned it." JP and Takuya said.

Koji was about to say no, but he then looked down at Davis.

She had tears in her chocolate brown eyes and her bottom lip was quivering.

Takuya saw this and snorted with a smirk on is face.

He knew that face well.

Koji was doomed!

The Warrior of Light stared into those watery eyes, begging him to comply.

"Oh, all right! I'll do it! We can rest! Just stop with the eyes!" he yelled covering his own eyes.

Davis then smiled cheerfully and high fived with Zoe, who was giggling.

"You are evil." JP said to the maroon haired girl.

"You gotta teach me how to do that!" Tommy said to her.

"No she doesn't." the three older boys said.

"That's it then. All in favour, say: Aye!" Zoe said.

"Aye aye!" everyone said.

"Oh!" Neemon gasped.

"Oh is right. Look!" Bokomon said pointing out a beach shack to everyone.

They all walked over, seeing the words 'Toucan Paradise' was written above the entrance.

"What's summer vacation without a beach house?" Zoe said.

"I find it a little weird." Davis said looking at it curiously.

"D's right. This is a little too convenient." Koji said.

"I don't know about that, but it sure looks awfully comfortable." Tommy said.

"Welcome!" some voices said.

Four toucan like digimon came out of the shack, each dressed in some sort of outfit.

Bokomon seemed aggravated to see them and said that they were called Toucanmon and weren't very strong.

"Honored guest, we welcome you to Toucan Paradise!" the middle Toucanmon said.

"Thanks, Mr. Toucanmon. We're honored you're honored." Tommy said.

"Yeah, we're honored, but we're broke." Koji said.

"Oh please! What's a few digi-sheckles between friends? And it just so happens that today, everything is on the house." the one in a green smock said.

"By which I mean free, not served on the roof."

"We know what it means." Bokomon said, not impressed and a little disturbed.

"Sorry! So sorry! It was just a small joke! Very small!" the one in the chef's hat said.

"It's OK." Tommy said.

"No no no! We are humiliated! There is absolutely nothing we won't do to make it up to you." the one in the safari hat said.

"Wow, really?" JP asked.

"Really, really, double really!" they said.

The Toucanmon led the group inside and served up some normal looking food from the human world and everyone dug in, enjoying the fact that it tasted normal.

Davis was slurping up her ramen happily, although it was a little slimy, but she didn't care at the moment.

"Oh man! I am so enjoying these overcooked ramen noodles with rubbery egg." Takuya said.

"This is the best lumpy curry I've ever had." Zoe said.

"You're weird. Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Koji asked looking at them weirdly.

"Dude, don't you get it?" JP asked.

"It's real food. Not some meat tasting rabbit food." JP said and then went back to eating.

"Every bit of it tastes just like it is. Lumps and all! Besides, it's a beach house, buddy. The food could have sand and bugs and stuff all over it and no one would care." Takuya said.

"Bring on the bugs!" Zoe and JP said.

"And sand!" Neemon cheered.

"And stuff! Bring on the stuff!" Bokomon said and Koji groaned in annoyance, before he looked to his side and saw Davis munching happily on her food and smiled fondly down at her.

An hour or so later, everyone was done and were sighing in bliss from eating their fill.

"It was wonderful!" everyone said as the Toucanmon cleared the table.

"Don't mention it! It was our pleasure!" they said back.

"My tummy...feels like a melon." Takuya said.

"Tommy, did you get enough to eat?" Zoe asked the boy.

"Mm-hm."

"Enough and more!" JP groaned.

"What about you, D?" Koji asked the girl leaning against him.

"I'm good." She said with a lazy smile and he smiled back, pulling her into his lap.

"Well, we should get going." Takuya said standing up.

"Huh?" the Toucanmon said, shocked.

"We've imposed on you enough." Zoe said.

"Go on, impose! We're begging ya!" they insisted, making Davis look at them curiously.

What was up with that?

"Thanks, but we're stuffed as ticks." Takuya said looking at them curiously.

"But you're growing kids. It won't be long before you're hungry again. What kind of hosts would we be if we let you leave without supper?" one Toucanmon said, appearing desperate.

"Supper? Are you nuts? I won't be hungry for hours. I might never eat again!" Takuya said with a frown.

"That's a little dramatic." Davis said as Koji set her down.

"You say that now, but after you've been in the sun, I'm sure you will agree with me. And might I suggest you take advantage of our super valued summer special?" said the Toucanmon.

"What he's saying is free beach rentals for everybody." Another one said as a curtain opened, revealing a bunch of beach gear hanging on the wall.

"WOW!" everyone exclaimed as they ran over and started checking everything out.

Zoe then picked Davis up and dragged her into the girls' changing rooms and started throwing bathing suits around, looking for one that would look good on the little girl and fit her.

"Oh, this looks so adorable! Try it on!" Zoe said holding out a pink one piece that had a black rose on the front.

"OK." Davis sighed taking and then taking off her black tank top, blue scarf, denim shorts, socks and orange sneakers.

She placed her stuff in her basket and then tried on the swimsuit, blushing when she saw that Zoe was watching her to see if she needed any help.

"Well, what do you think?" Davis asked with the rosie blush still on her cheeks as she held her hands together in front of her.

"SO CUTE!" Zoe shrieked holding her cheeks, hearts flying around her.

Davis' cheeks turned darker as the older girl hugged her, saying some things in Italian about how cute she looked as she pulled her short hair into pigtails and then the girl ran out of the room after she had sunblock applied.

The boys were out already changed in swimming trunks (except JP who had on a yellow and pink stripped on piece) and they turned to see the young Warrior of Harmony, their eyes growing wide.

"What?" Davis snapped feeling annoyed that they were just staring at her.

"What did she do to you?" Takuya asked falling to his knees and looking her over.

"She made me…girlie." Davis groaned with a pout.

JP and Tommy both laughed as Koji shook his head.

"Aw, come on, D. You look so-" JP was then cut off.

"Finish that sentence and I'll light a fox fire under your butt!" Davis yelled at him, making the Warrior of Thunder shrink back as Takuya and Koji laughed at him.

"Let's go!" Tommy cheered holding a tube and grabbed Davis' hand, pulling her with him to the water.

"BONZAI!" they all yelled as they jumped into the cool water.

JP and Tommy were floating on some blown up pool toys as Koji swam around as Takuya and Davis raced each other, laughing as they did so and soon stopped and just splashed each other when they were done.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" a scream cut through the air.

Everyone turned to the changing rooms and then got out, wondering what happened to Zoe when they saw that she still hadn't come out to join them yet.

Takuya and JP ran into the room first, but then they ran out when Zoe started throwing stuff at them, Koji and Tommy staring at them with sweat drops while Davis glared at them, her arms crossed as she tapped her foot.

"You guys totally deserved that." She said as she went into the room to check on Zoe and saw her half naked.

The two girls dressed and went back out to meet the boys.

"I am so sorry." Zoe said to the two boys sitting down holding their heads.

"So, what happened? Why did you scream before?" Koji asked.

"Because someone's a peeping tom!" Zoe said with her hands on her hips, frowning and Davis tilted her head in curiosity.

"You're kidding!" Takuya gasped everyone else looking shocked while Davis looked at their faces in confusion.

"Let me at the creep! How dare he!" JP yelled.

"Hmm." Koji and Tommy said looking at him.

"Hmm." Takuya said getting up in JP's face.

"Hmm?" Davis asked.

"Mm-hmm." Bokomon and Neemon said.

"What are you looking at me for, huh? Huh? Huh?" JP asked, growing frantic with each 'huh'.

"You must admit it looks suspicious. After all you are the most likely culprit." Bokomon said as Neemon nodded his head.

"He makes a good point, JP. Why don't you just admit it?" Takuya said lacing his hand on JP's shoulder as the older boy's fist shook in suppressed rage.

"What's a peeping Tom?" Davis asked innocently, making everyone look at her in bewilderment.

"Well, it's someone who stares at another person while they change, without that person's knowledge or permission." Bokomon said.

"Oh. But why is everyone blaming JP? I mean, he likes Zoe, but he wouldn't do something like that." Davis said.

JP smiled and hugged the little girl.

"D, you're my best friend!" he said.

"Besides, it couldn't have been JP. He was swimming with us the whole time, remember?" Tommy asked.

"I forgot!" Takuya and the two digimon said, Davis whacking her brother over the head.

"We all have the same alibi." Koji said holding his chin as he frowned in thought.

"Then by the process of elimination it was no one." Bokomon asked.

"Are you calling Zoe a liar?" JP yelled.

"Nah, 'course not JP. It's obvious we're not alone here." Takuya said.

"Of course we're not alone, Einstein. Did you forget about the Toucanmon? " Koji asked.

"Does anyone else have a bad feeling that we've all been duped?" Davis asked.

Koji then ran into the boys' changing room, everyone following as he dumped his basket out, his D-tector missing.

The boys all panicked and checked for theirs, but they were gone too.

"The bird boys tricked us." Koji said.

"Oh, man. My D-tector's gone." JP said dumping his clothes.

"Aw, man. Mine's gone too. This is awful." Takuya groaned.

"This goes way beyond awful, young man. How could you let those Toucanmon trick you like that?" Bokomon yelled.

"Stop it. They fooled all of us." Koji snapped holding is shirt and bandana.

"That's right!" Takuya and JP said and started to get undressed.

"UH?" Zoe cried out with a bright blush.

"Huh?' the two boys said turning to see Zoe was still there, while Davis had split when she saw them about to undress.

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" they yelled throwing stuff at the blonde.

A few minutes later the group ran off and found the Toucanmon were standing around, singing about Ranamon.

"All right, hold it right there, you thieves!" Takuya yelled.

"And just what do you mean by 'Ranamon the ravishing', huh?" he asked.

"Give our D-tector's back to us right now."

"No way, no how. These little babies are our ticket for a date with Ranamon." One of Toucanmon said.

"Can't make us. Now scram." Another said.

"Maybe we should scram." Another said.

"Scramming!" they yelled running away.

"Wait, get back here!" Tommy yelled.

Then, a pillar of water shot up from the sea and Ranamon stood there, smiling cutely at everyone with a wave.

"Oh, dear. It's Ranamon. She's the Warrior of Water and very evil." Bokomon said checking her status in the book.

"Well, of course she is." Takuya said.

"She sure has lousy timing." Koji grumbled.

Davis and Zoe glared up at her, their hands on their hips.

"Now be good little children and handover your precious little Spirits. How does that sound?" Ranamon taunted as she flexed her fingers.

"Sounds stupid to me." Zoe said.

"You boys sit this one out." Davis said.

"We'll handle her." Zoe said as the two good female Warriors shared a look.

"Goodie, goodie. This'll be a treat!" Ranamon said as she started a strom, water flying everywhere.

Zoe and Davis brought out their D-tectors.

Davis held it in her right hand out in front of her as her left hand traced a star sign as the data appeared and then she brought it down, downloading the data in the slot just as Zoe did it.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" they yelled.

"Kazemon!"

"Sakuyamon!"

Ranamon used the pillars of water to knock both girls around as they tried to attack her.

Kazemon was having trouble as she flew around.

Sakuyamon used her staff to cancel out the water as it flew at her and even landed a hit on Ranamon, but that just got her mad.

She was still feeling a little weak from the fight with Petaldramon.

Ranamon then jumped into the water and Sakuyamon had a bad feeling about what was about to happen.

She was confirmed when Ranamon returned with her Beast Spirit and became Calmaramon, the boys all staring at her in disbelief.

The boys all said bad things about her looks so Calmaramon went on a rampage, trying to squash them all and Sakuyamon cried out in slight pain, feeling like her lungs were being filled with water and she was drowning.

She fell to the ground and turned back to normal.

Kazemon gasped as she saw Calmaramon was about to slap one of her tentacles down on the human girl, so she quickly flew down and scooped the girl up, holding her protectively.

"She…can't control… her…Beast!" Davis choked out as she held her hands up to her throat.

Calmaramon then tried to use her Titanic Tempest on them, but she just wound up flying off and everyone stared at her in shock of their luck as Kazemon flew down and turned back to normal, running over to the others with Davis in her arms, who was looking better now that the Warrior of Water was gone.

TBC


	14. Swiss Family Digimon

"Swiss Family Digimon"

The group searched all around the island for where the Toucanmon could have run off too, but so far they were all turning up empty and Takuya didn't want Davis to strain herself after the effect of Calmaramon losing control had on her, which she just rolled her eyes at, but still sat down and watched everyone look for the birds.

She heard JP yelp and turned to see he had a crab clamping onto his rump and she laughed as he ran around, Tommy chasing after him.

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" the Warrior of Thunder yelled.

After, everyone gave up and sat down at the beach house, Takuya laying his head down on his sister's lap, rolling his eyes in amusement when she took off his hat and goggles, trying them on out of boredom, Koji smirking at how cute she looked in them.

"I think you pull off the goggle look better than your brother." He said, making the girl look up at him with an innocent grin while Takuya frowned at him before he closed his eyes and tried to take a nap.

JP sighed in depression and Zoe walked over to him, hoping to cheer him up.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I bet you'll find your D-tector real soon." She said.

"Huh, what were you saying, Z?" JP asked looking at her.

"JP, weren't you thinking about you D-tector?" Zoe asked with her hands on her hips.

"Oh, uh, well…I was wondering if you and Davis would be like that." JP said nervously, making the two female Warriors look at him in confusion.

"What cha walkin' 'bout, JP?" Davis asked with one brow raised.

"Well, like Calmaramon." The older boy said.

"Hu? Calmaramon? Where?" Takuya asked shooting up, looking around.

"I was just wondering if you two would be scary like that when you got your Beast Spirits." JP said and then the other three boys all imagined the two beautiful female Warriors, looking all happy and peaceful, before they grew fangs and roared, their tongues sticking out.

"STOP THAT!" Zoe yelled shatter the illusion.

"I can't believe you guys would think that! We're nothing like her." Zoe said crossing her arms and Davis glared at everyone.

"Of course!" Neemon said in an annoying way making the two girls glare at him.

"HEY! Say it like you mean it." Zoe yelled snapping his pants, making him cry out in pain.

"He's not saying you're evil or anything, it's just that Beast Spirits are hard to control." Takuya said, taking his goggles and hat back.

"Yes, remember what happened with Takuya?" Bokomon asked and Davis slapped him lightly over the head when she saw her brother's eyes darken as he thought back to that.

"I'll always be a cool and beautiful girl digimon. And so will Davis. That I know." Zoe said smugly.

"But how do you know that?" Tommy asked.

"Because I'm a girl. And girls know how to handle power when they need to!" Zoe said striking a pose, making Tommy, JP and Neemon cry out in shock.

"KNOCK IT OFF! HAVING POWER DOESN'T MAKE YOU SCARY!" Zoe yelled waving a fist at them, the boy all freaked out as Davis smirked at them.

"Geeze, ya sure?" Takuya muttered, his sister whacking him.

"Look, it's the Toucanmon!" he said pointing them out in the sky, flying to the island across from them.

Zoe and Takuya both ran over to the ocean, intent on swimming over, although Davis commented on the fact that the Warrior of Wind could always evolve and fly over and Koji shrugged at it as they watched Takuya get tripped by a white and purple seal like creature.

"What's that?" Zoe asked.

"That's Gomamon." It said.

"Whatever you are, give me my foot back." Takuya said as Gomaon let go of him and more of the adorable creatures appeared, Davis' eyes sparkling in excitement as she ran over to see them.

"How cute!" Zoe squealed cuddling one in her arms, the seal looking a little freaked while Davis bent down and ran her fingers through the orange mane of hair on one Gomamon that came up to her, the creature purring at the contact.

"Yeah, girls are tough." JP muttered sarcastically.

"What was that?" Davis asked turning to glare at him with her hands on her hips.

"Nothing!" JP yelped as he gave a nervous laugh.

He may be the oldest, but he also knew that the girl was able to easily take care of herself, especially since she still had her Spirit with her.

"We wouldn't be very good friends if we let you go out there. The water looks so cuddly and inviting, but really it's very dangerous." One of the Gomamon said.

"What do you mean by dangerous exactly?" Koji asked, watching over Davis as she played with one of the Gomamon, who was happy to be getting some special attention.

"Just look. All that foam by the island is caused by a whole bunch of whirlpools. But don't worry. We're safe here. But if you get too close they'll suck you in and never spit you out. And even if you could get past them, you'd be slammed up against the cliffs that surround the only beach you can land on. We know all about it because we used to live there." The Gomamon with Davis said, making the girl stop petting him and gave him a sad look.

"Is there some kind of secret way you can get there or something?" Tommy asked from place behind Davis.

"No, I wish there was." The first one said.

"You can't get home?" Zoe asked as Davis stood up and the two girls shared sad looks.

"That's right. Everything used to be so wonderful there. Then one day when we went out to play and get some food there was a big earthquake. That's when the whirlpools started. We were cut off from our island and we haven't been able to get home since." The Gomamon in front of Davis whimpered sadly.

"I'd be willing to guess that the earthquake happened when the destruction of the Digital World began." Bokomon said as he held Seraphimon's egg.

"Oh, it seems there's no one that Cherubimon's evil touch hasn't hurt."

The group then all decided to find some type of flying digimon that could help them get to the island and turned to leave, but the two female Warriors were a little reluctant to do so when they saw the Gomamon cast sad gazes to their home.

"Why don't you all come with us? I mean, don't you want to get back home?" Zoe asked extending a hand to them.

"Oh, don't worry about us. We'll be just fine. If we swim close up to the whirlpools, we can catch a really good view of our friends on the other side." A Gomamon said happily.

"You bet! We'll get along just fine!" Another Gomamon agreed.

"Oh please! You expect us to believe that? What kind of idiots do you take us for?" Davis snapped making them all jump.

"Are you trying to tell us you're not even a little sad watching all your friends from afar, not even being able to talk to them? Well, I don't buy it! Everyone gets sad without their friends." Zoe said placing a hand on the younger girl's shoulder.

"Yeah, we just try to ignore that, 'cause otherwise we get all depressed." One of the Gomamon said as they all grew sad.

"Then why don't you guys all come with us?" Davis asked with a smile.

"D's right. We wouldn't mind having you all coming along with us." Zoe said as the two girls smiled at each other.

"Although I appreciate the sentiment, don't you think it might be a tad dangerous?" Bokomon asked.

"Come on, guys. We have to try." Zoe insisted.

"We can't even help ourselves. I mean we don't even have our D-Tector's anymore. What good are we?" Koji asked with a frown, not used to feeling so useless.

Davis rolled her eyes and walked up to the Warrior of Light and pinched his side, making him yelp and look down at the girl, who in turn glared up at him.

"That's pretty lame excuse, don't cha think? You were able to save Tommy, JP and I from all those Pagumon on your own without Lobomon, for pity sake. You just gotta have some courage and hope." She advised.

"So what if it's tough? We've all been through worse situations before. As long as we don't give up, we'll do fine. Right?" she asked turning to Zoe with a smile, the older girl returning it.

"Come on, guys. Let's get you back to your friends, OK?" Zoe said to the Gomamon.

"After that speech, I don't think we could say no even if we wanted to." One Gomamon said.

"The girls are right. We can help each other out. We'll make it together." Takuya said walking over and picking his sister up in a hug.

"Even without our D-tector's there's plenty we can do as a team." Koji said offering a smile, making Davis throw herself at him, giving him a hug, making everyone laugh.

"You mean it? Really?" Zoe asked.

"I can't swim too well and I'm afraid of water, but count me in." Tommy said as Koji set the girl down.

"Hey, finding flying Digimon is too much work anyway." JP said.

"It's decided then. Finally." Bokomon sighed with a smile.

"Guys." Zoe said as Davis walked up to her, the older hugging the girl around her neck.

"Don't start crying, 'cause you know Tommy'll start." Takuya joked.

"And if he doesn't, then I will." JP joked.

"Awesome." Zoe said.

The group then all worked together to build a boat, while JP started drawing some design ideas in the sand, but no one used them.

"Here we go!" Takuya cheered as they finally got on the finished masterpiece and set off.

"Uh, can we not rock the boat so much?" Tommy asked as he clung to Davis' arm.

"I can't believe you built this without even looking at my plan." JP groaned.

"This is great!" Zoe said as the fresh sea air blew her hair back.

"Yeah, I'll say." Takuya said.

"But what about my plan?" JP whined.

"JP!" everyone yelled.

"What?"

"So much for fun." Zoe said when the whirlpools came into sight.

"The Gomamon sure weren't kidding, huh? " Koji said as he steered the boat towards the wirlpools.

"They said it was bad, not horrible." JP said.

"There must be something at the bottom of the sea that's causing all this." Bokomon said looking down at the water.

Davis felt something familiar as she looked at them and glared knowing that a certain water nymph was the cause of this.

Just then, a tidal wave rose up and knocked them all over, the youngest female getting knocked off into the water, but a Gomamon dove after her and had her sitting on his back.

"Daisuke!" Takuya called in fear.

"Over here!" she called making him turn to see her on the back of a Gomamon and sigh in relief.

Some water pillars shot up and Ranamon appeared on top of them, waving to them all innocently while they all glared up at her as Zoe helped Davis back onto the boat.

"Don't do it, Zoe. Don't you remember? You and D were no match for her last time." JP said when he saw the girls step up.

"For Pete's sake, are we the only ones here with even a pinch of optimism?" Zoe growled angrily to him.

"Leave it to us. We can handle that over grown squid." Davis said.

"What did ya just call me ya brat?!" Ranamon demanded.

"Did I stutter?" the Warrior of Harmony asked innocently with a finger on her cheek to look cute making the Warrior of Water steam in annoyance.

Then, the two girls brought out their D-tectors and evolved into Kazemon and Sakuyamon and jumped up to go fight Ranamon, but she had more of an advantage with them all being in her element, so she was able to overpower them and knock them back into the icy cold water, the two transforming back into humans.

"DAISUKE!" Takuya yelled.

"ZOE!" JP yelled.

The two girls held their breath as they floated down into the darkness, both regretting not being able to help their friends, but they both knew they couldn't give up and had to get back up and fight Ranamon.

Just then, they both saw a bright light that righted them in the water and they saw two closed clams that had light coming from inside of them.

"Hey, we can breathe. I got hit so hard I'm seeing stars." Zoe said as some sparkles floated around them as a warm feeling flooded their bodies.

Just then, the clams opened and the two girls smiled.

"So beautiful…" Zoe gasped.

Inside were two items, one being lavender with falcon wings and the other was a yellow figure with nine tails that had blue flames on them.

"It's our Beast Spirits!" Zoe said as the two girls smiled and held out their D-tectors, the Beasts Spirits going to their owners.

"Now let's go help the others." Davis said as they held their devices close to their hearts as they began to float up.

They were sent up with the winds swirling around them and they broke the surface in a pillar of water that soon faded to reveal the two girls, everyone looking at them in surprise.

"Loo, it's Zoe!" Takuya said.

"And Davis!" Koji said.

"Yes, we're back. And we brought our little friends." Zoe said as they both held out their D-tectors.

"Execute: Beast Spirit evolution!" they yelled.

Zoe screamed in pain and Davis let out a sound that didn't even sound human, more vulpine like as she felt her body was being consumed with the new wild power.

The blonde was covered in pink light as feathers swirled around her and the maroon haired girl was covered by blue flames as she transformed.

"Zephyrmon." The Beast of Wind said.

"Kyuubimon." The Beast of Harmony said. **(Kyuubimon has the marks of Harmony, you know, the celtic wheele of balance,** o**n her shoulders and forehead instead of the yin yang one)**

Zephyrmon floated in the air and so did Kyuubimon, her paws had blue flames around them to keep her suspended in the air, the boys all looking at the beautiful Beasts in awe.

"Who are they?" Takuya asked with a smile.

"They would be Zephyrmon and Kyuubimon. Behold the Legendary Warriors of Wind and Harmony." Bokomon said.

"What? Why me! You're both…pretty!" Ranamon gasped as she looked the two females over.

"Of course, you aren't nearly as pretty as me. BUT JUST BECAUSE YA ARE PRETTIER THAN ME, IT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTING! Do you two have adoring fans all over the world that worship you? I don't think so!" Ranamon said.

"You know, for a Legendary Warrior of Water, you sure give off a lot of hot air." Zephyrmon said in a more mature sounding voice than Zoe's.

Kyuubimon chuckled.

"Careful, Zephyrmon. I think you may have made her mad." She said in a silky voice as she saw Ranamon steam.

Then the battle started, Kyyubimon using a move called Dragon Wheele, her body was covered in blue flames that turned into a giant dragon that slammed into Ranamon and then she was attacked by Zepyrmon's Hurricane Gale, making her fall into the ocean, the boys staring in awe at how easily the girls were controlling their Beasts.

Ranamon then got mad and turned into Calmaramon to make things even, but the two good Beasts, even though they were smaller, still were powerful as they combined their attacks.

Calmaramon soon trapped Zephyrmon in a tentacle and the boys insulted the Water Beast, making her mad and tried to attack them, but the Wind Beast got free and worked together with the Harmony Beast to fight her off.

Calmaramon got but up and everyone freaked at er face when they saw that her green eye shadow was smeared all over her face.

"Now you're gonna get it!" she snarled.

"AHHH!" Takuya, Tommy and JP screamed.

"That's te scariest thing yet!" Tommy cried out pinting to the shocked Water Beast's face.

Kyuubimon and Zephyrmon continued the fight, using their Fox Tail Inferno and Hurricane Gale on Calmaramon, but Calmaramon got back up and tried to use her Titanic Tempest on them again, but couldn't control it.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this." Zephyrmon said.

"This'll be fun." Kyuubimon said when she saw that she wasn't affected by the Warrior Beast losing control like last time.

Calmaramon was then flying off, the Gomamon were reunited with their friends and family and the two female Warriors turned back to normal, hugging their friends for believing in them and they all set off to find the Toucanmon and the D-tectors.

TBC


	15. Bazar Bazzar

"Bazar Bazaar"

**I apologize for the wait and how sort it may seem. Enjoy and review please!**

The group had all come to a frozen landscape and they all pitched in by building a raft to ride down to the bazaar in.

The raft was going fast, but it was also freezing.

Zoe started shivering so Koji handed her his jacket, making JP jealous as Tommy and Davis huddled up to keep warm.

Eventually they came to a stop when they found a bunch of snowmen were blocking their path and they crash landed on the unfrozen part that led into the town where the Toucanmon were rumoured to be, so everyone split up to start searching on their own.

Davis ran off on her own to look before her brother could stop her and started looking.

She went into some shops and went up to some stands to ask anyone if they had seen the four troublesome birds, but they had all said no.

After an hour of looking, she just decided to go look for the others instead.

She got held up in her search though when she saw a blue dragon, red hawk and yellow armadillo talking together in a group and couldn't help but smile at them as they all laughed together at a joke one of them told.

They all turned and left to go to a food stand to get something to eat so the young Warrior of Harmony continued on her search.

About 10 minutes later, Davis was still walking around in the market, looking for one of her friends or her brother, avoiding the digimon that were trying to get her attention to buy something.

She looked over to the side and stopped dead when she saw two humans standing together with a digimon.

The digimon was a green caterpillar and he was standing next to a boy with plum colored hair and the other boy was her brother's age with wild brown hair.

She was feeling pretty excited at seeing some other humans in the Digital World, but another part of her felt worried about them being here.

"Excuse me!" She called running over to them.

The three turned and were shocked when they all saw her, wondering how she was in the Digital World in the first place just like she was wondering how they were even there.

"Hey, have any of you seen some Toucanmon running around?" she asked them.

The older boy shook off his shock and smiled his sky blue eyes lighting up, being a nice contrast to his tanned skin.

"No, we haven't. Why are you looking for those wacky guys anyway?" he asked.

"They stole something that belongs to my friends." She said.

"That's awful. They are never like that though. I wonder why." the bug digimon said.

"Guys will do almost anything to impress a pretty girl. The same thing goes for digimon." Davis said remembering the Toucanmon saying that the D-tectors were their ticket to a date with Ranamon, before they saw her Beast Spirit and just left with disgust clearly written on their faces.

The plum haired boy kept quiet, seeming very shy at talking to new people but his lavender eyes were filled with curiosity as they looked over the maroon haired girl.

"Who are you if you don't mind my asking?" The digimon asked.

"Oh, I'm Davis. What about you guys?" the Warrior of Harmony asked with a smile.

"I'm Ryo and these two are Ken and his partner Wormmon." The brunette said.

Davis looked at Ken with a friendly smile and he smiled back shyly making her giggle at how cute he looked, which only caused a blush to form on his cheeks.

"It's nice to meet you." She said.

"Um, yeah. It's very nice to meet you too, Davis." Ken said in a quiet voice sounding very timid.

Ryo looked at the two kids and smiled, knowing that they were going to be great friends one day, he could just tell.

She could help him open up when he was gone and couldn't do so himself.

"Davis, my dear, where are you?" a voice called out.

The four looked over to see a white chicken and yellow rabbit in the distance looking around.

"Young lady, really, this is no time to be playing hide and seek!" Bokomon said rubbing the egg that was in his pink wrap.

"Oh, I love that game! I want to hide next." Neemon said making Bokomon twitch in annoyance and snap his red pants.

"I better get going now." Davis said as Neemon jumped around in pain, holding his waist.

"Good luck out there, kid." Ryo said patting her head.

"Thanks." Davis said with a smile and then looked at Ken.

"You guys be safe, too. I hope to see you again." She said running off, Ken watching her.

He hoped that they would meet again too.

"I'm over here!" Davis called running over to them.

"Oh, thank goodness. Takuya was looking for you. Tommy was able to get the D-tectors back and got his Beast Spirit." Bokomon said.

"No way! That's awesome. I wish I was there to see it. I wonder what his Beast looks like?" the girl said as she thought about what Kumamon would look like as a Beast and she was able to think up a large white bear with claws and stuff.

"Well, let's go. Zoe has also gotten us some Trailmon tickets out of this place." Bokomon said.

Davis nodded and followed the white chicken, but stopped and looked back behind her to see if Ryo and Ken were still there, but was disappointed to see that they were indeed gone.

"I hope we really do meet again someday. I'm sure we'll be great friends." She said out loud with a smile on her face as she turned around and ran off with the two digimon to where her brother and friends were waiting on her.

Little did Davis know, she and Ken were meant to meet again someday and they would have a very powerful bond.

TBC


	16. You Want fries with That?

"You Want Fries with That?"

**I'm sorry for skipping the Trailmon races, but I really wanna get to the part where Duskmon finally comes in. Hope you guys don't mind.**

Everyone was excited because they were nearing the Burgermon Village and would finally get a good meal to eat.

Sadly though, there was a sand storm.

Davis clung to Koji's hand and he pulled the little girl closer to keep an eye on her.

Takuya gloated about being lucky to have a pair of goggles to block the sand out, resulting in his sister finding a rock and hurling it at his head.

The wind finally went down and the sand stopped, revealing the village in front of them with some Burgermon chatting.

They noticed that there was a female Burgermon sitting at a table outside a restaurant, crying and six baby digimon around her.

"Excuse me, are you all right?" Zoe asked.

"Oh, no, my dear." the female Burgermon said.

"A giant digimon raided our village. He said something about the three moons making him hungry, so my husband gave him a plate of our best burgers."

"Now I'm hungry." Takuya said.

"He liked them so much took my husband to cook for him in his mansion." she cried.

"That's really messed up." Koji stated.

"Yeah, how're we supposed to get our burgers now?" JP whined.

"Your compassion is astounding." Bokomon said sarcastically.

The Warriors of Harmony and Wind shot him a disapproving look at that.

The female Burgermon's children told them that they needed to have the best burger created by the time the three moons have aligned themselves again and if the digimon liked them, they would return their father.

Zoe and Davis had everyone roped into helping make a better burger, Koji and Takuya feeling hesitant since they had never cooked before in their lives.

**(A few minutes later)**

Everyone was in the kitchen, washing their hands and preparing to cook some burgers, although Koji and Takuya were worried about Tommy and Davis using the stove and knives since they were young, but let it go when the Warrior of Harmony glared at them.

Davis decided to stick to the classics with the ground beef, buns, ketchup, vegies and cheese slices.

She looked over to Tommy and saw that he was struggling at first when he kept dropping his onions in Zoe's salad dressing for her burger or in the hard boiled eggs, but he just continued on.

She also gave her brother a strange look as he played around with the beef and Koji had a bunch of seafood around him.

It finally came down for everyone to have their food tasted by Bokomon and Neemon and they started off with Davis'.

"I just made a regular hamburger with tomatoes, cheese, onions, relish and ketchup. I wasn't being that creative. It's the first time I ever cooked without any of my parents help." She confessed with a nervous smile.

"Well, it's still very good, dear. Good work." Bokomon said as he ate one.

"Yummy!" Neemon said as the girl blushed under all the praise.

"Thanks. I've always wanted to open up a small diner of my own one day, but I never knew if it would be good enough." She said.

"That sounds interesting." Zoe said.

"I'm sure you'll make it a hit, D." JP said.

"Who's next?" Davis asked.

"Meat loaf! And Yakasuri noodles! Ladies and gentlemen, an exotic combination for a new generation." JP said as he held up one of his burgers.

"Well, JP, I'm surprised. It's actually edible." Bokomon said as he ate one.

"Here, try my burger italiano with cheese, tomato sauce and lots of fresh chopped mushrooms." Zoe said holding one of her burgers that were prepared.

"Taste like chicken!" Neemon said as he quickly scarfed down three of them.

"are those supposed to be hamburgers?" Bokomon asked as he looked at Takuya and Koji's pile.

"I think I saw one move!" Neemon cried.

"Are you going to take a bite?"Bokomon asked fearfully.

"Not if they bite first." Neemon said.

"Mine's the meaty meat burger. Steak, pork cutlet and ground beef. I was going for volume." Takuya said.

"My deep sea burger has lobster, scallops and shrimp." Koji said as the two digimon took one of the burgers and took a small bite, Neemon's lips turning black.

"And I topped it all off with sardines and some peanut butter." Takuya added.

"My special sauce is made with puréed squid and white chocolate." Koji said.

"DISGUSTING!" the two digimon said as they passed out.

Koji and Takuya were both confused and took a bite out of their own burgers, had looks of disgust on their faces, then fed it to the other person and both looked like they would be sick from the horrible mixture, their lips stained black from the squid.

"Hm, interesting. Is this one yours, Tommy?" Neemon asked when he and Bokomon woke up and looked at the Warrior of Ice's food.

"Why, does it look bad?" Tommy asked.

"No, we just need a break after the last ones." Bokomon said.

"Or get our stomachs pumped." Neemon said.

"Would you like some fresh tea?" Momma Burgermon asked as she came in the check up on everyone.

"Yeah." Tommy nodded.

"Why don't we all take a short break? I'll bring your drinks outside for you in a minute." Momma Burgermon said as she walked out.

"These smell good, Tommy. Let's give them a try." Zoe said as she picked up a tray with Tommy's burgers on them to take outside, the baby digimon following her.

"Hey, Zoe, I'll taste 'em too!" JP said as he and Tommy went after her, Davis chuckling as she stood between Bokomon and Neemon, who still looked a little sick.

"It wasn't really that bad. Mine was better. Huh?" Takuya and Koji said at the same time as they turned to each other with shocked looks before they glared.

"What're ya talkin' about, Takuya? Yours was horrible!" Koji said.

"At least mine was edible. Yours even smells bad. You just about killed Bokomon and Neemon!" Takuya said.

"Maybe we should have a rematch then!" Koji said.

"Fine, anytime! You'll lose!" Takuya taunted as he turned to get to work.

"Yeah, right! In your dreams, botulism boy!" Koji scoffed.

The two remaining digimon and Warrior of Harmony all sighed, knowing this wasn't going to end well.

**(A little while later)**

Davis, Neemon and Bokomon stood by as they watched Takuya chop meat and Koji was blending some weird concoction, the boys glaring at each other every once in a while as they did so.

"Oh, not again!" Bokomon groaned.

"Have can they make such good food taste so bad?" Neemon asked.

"I'm just happy they aren't making me eat any of that stuff. I wonder why?" Davis asked as she sat down between them.

"Simple, my dear. You are Takuya's sister and you are the Warrior of Harmony, thus you have a bond with Koji since he is the Warrior of Light. You can't choose between them because you are dear to both of them as they are to you. So we have to do it since we're the neutral party." Bokomon explained groaning in misery at the end.

"Oh, there's going to be a party? When?" Neemon asked.

Davis sighed as watched the boys cook, then looked at the egg in Bokomon's pouch.

"Hey, Bokomon?" she asked hesitantly.

"What is it, dear?" he asked.

"I was wondering…can I hold Seraphimon's egg?" she asked.

He looked at her and almost wanted to say no, but he knew that she could be trusted with it.

"Well…I suppose. But please, do be careful." He said gently taking the egg out and handing it over to the maroon haired girl and she took it, holding it with the utmost care.

"I will." She said.

She placed her hand on the light blue egg and lightly traced the gold mark on it, fascinated when she felt the life that was inside of it.

She smiled at it in wonder and held it to her cheek, unaware of the fact that she lightly glowed gold for a bit as she did so.

"I can't wait to see what Seraphimon's baby form will look like when he comes out. I bet he'll be the cutest thing ever." She said.

"Well, there is no doubt about it. He is my precious child, after all." Bokomon said with a proud smile.

"But…he isn't your child." Neemon said curiously cocking his head to the side.

"Bokomon glared and snapped his red pants.

"Be quiet, you!" he said as the bunny yelped.

Davis laughed at them and then cradled the egg lovingly in her arms and smiled down at it, feeling like she could almost see the baby angel inside looking at her.

"Hey there, baby angel. Hurry up and grow so we can see you soon. I've always wanted to be a big sister and I'll be glad to be one for you." She said, the Warriors of Light and Flame looking over at her with fond looks as they watched her talking to the digi egg.

**(A few minutes later)**

"It smells like a garbage dump." Bokomon said as he and Neemon sat on the floor after they waited for another batch of the poisonous food the goggle head and lone wolf were making.

"Sorry, that was me." Neemon said as he held his tummy.

"I'd leave, but I can't walk." The chicken said.

"All done!" Takuya said making the two digimon yell.

"Just in time." Koji said as he and the goggle head brought over their new cooked hamburgers and Davis stood next to them with the digi egg in her arms.

"Presenting the blister burger! The super spicy burger made with hot curry, kimchi and chiriso. When you eat it, your whole body burns!" Takuya said making Davis groan and take a step back, wondering where the others were.

They'd been gone for an hour or so.

"And the rainbow burger! Apples, oranges, melon, bananas, strawberries and garlic sauce. Healthy, colorful and guaranteed to flush out the pipes!" Koji said.

"Oh no!" Bokomon groaned.

The two male Warriors turned to the two digimon, who then passed out again from shock.

Davis sighed and looked down at the egg.

"Be luck you're in there." She said to the baby inside.

"D, why don't you try?" Takuya asked turning to his sister.

"To heck with that! I don't feel like dying at 8, thank you!" she said making him scowl as Koji laughed at that.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you, you're just as bad." She said to the Warrior of Light, who gave her a surprised look as Takuya smirked.

"You both are equally terrible cooks so stop this stupid contest, because you'll actually kill Bokomon and Neemon. Now let's go see what's taking the others." Davis ordered and the two boys nodded, following the girl as she walked outside.

When they got out, they saw Zoe, JP, Tommy, Momma Burgermon and the babies standing with Papa Burgermon.

"Hey, how did you get him back?" Takuya asked.

"While you guys were competing, we went through with my plan and saved him." Zoe said.

"That's great, guys. Welcome back, Papa Burgermon." Davis said with a smile as she cradled the egg.

"Thank you, my dear." He said.

"Hey, Davis, why are you holding the egg?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, Bokomon would never let anyone hold it." JP said.

"That doesn't apply to Davis." Koji said as he crossed his arms.

The girl laughed as she rubbed the egg to her cheek, feeling the warmth coming from it.

"Hey, what happened to Bokomon and Neemon anyway?" Tommy asked.

"Oh, my! Where are they?" Momma Burgermon asked as she and the others looked around.

"Taky and Wolf Boy killed them." Davis said.

"We did not!" they said.

Everyone laughed at the two male Warriors as they went inside.

TBC


	17. From Dawn to Duskmon

"From Dawn to Duskmon"

**Finally, we come to the Duskmon arc of the story when they make it to the Continent of Darkness. Please review and enjoy!**

The next day the group had hitched a ride on a Trailmon that Koji had raced with in the grand Trailmon race and were being taken over a river.

"Oh, wow! Check it out. The Rose Morning Star's gotta be close now!" Takuya said sticking his head out the window.

The others all did the same.

"_Fantastico!"_ Zoe said as they all looked to the island on the other side that had dark skies with black and purple storm clouds, thunder booming every few minutes.

"But its mid-day are the clouds supposed to be that dark?" Zoe asked.

"Uh, hey, Bokomon, what does that book have to say about this area?" Tommy asked as he sat back down in his seat with Neemon in front of Bokomon and Takuya as Koji and Davis sat across the aisle from them.

"Hm, let's see. I haven't found anything that-AAAAHHHH!" Bokomon screamed shocking everyone.

The Trailmon also came to a screeching stop making everyone try to hang onto something.

"All right, who's the nimrod who slammed the breaks?" JP asked annoyed when the train stopped.

"That would be me, Blue Boy. End of the line." Trailmon said making everyone get up.

"That can't be right. We're in the middle of nowhere." Zoe said as she looked out the window.

"It looks like the tracks don't stop for miles." Koji said as he and Davis looked out the windows.

"How observant of you! Look, if I say it's the end of the line, it's the end of the line. Go on, get out! Get lost!" Trailmon said.

"Koji, how did you ever race with this guy?" JP asked.

"You can't do this! We have digi rail passes." Zoe said.

"Yeah, yeah, write it down, you'll sell millions. Look, if you wanna go, then go. I ain't stopping you." Trailmon said opening his car and shaking the group out, then he back tracked out of there.

"Good luck, you're gonna need it!" he called.

"I have to admit, I've been dumped before, but never quite like that." JP groaned. "So, everyone in one peace?" Takuya asked standing up holding his left arm.

"Yeah." Tommy groaned standing holding his head.

"Aren't there any normal Trailmon?" Zoe asked as she stood.

"Is the egg hurt?" Davis asked rushing over to Bokomon to check on it.

"It's quite fine, dear. No worries." Bokomon said knowing how attached the girl had gotten to it after she held it.

"I think I popped a waist band." Neemon said lying on his back.

"Bokomon?" Takuya asked wanting to know why they were thrown out.

"Welcome to the Dark Gate." The chicken said as Davis turned and looked at the dark skies, feeling drawn to them as everyone looked confused.

"That temple like structure behind you is the Dark Gate. Through it lies the Continent of Darkness." Bokomon said fearfully as they stared at the gate with the spike and it was made out of stone.

"Why do I get the feeling that's not a good thing?" JP asked as they all walked to the gate, Davis recognizing a mark on it that was on the monument of Lucemon they had seen when they met the Candlemon.

"Is it as bad as it sounds?" Zoe asked.

"I wish I could tell you, but to be honest, I have no idea what awaits us there. It's an eerie land shrouded in utter darkness, but the dangers it holds are as legendary as its mysteries." Bokomon said.

"There's gotta be something written in the book about it." JP said.

"There isn't." Davis said shocking everyone as they turned to look at her.

"What do you mean? How do you know that, D?" Takuya asked.

"Trailmon was too afraid to even get close to it. No one has ever gone near it. Everyone's been too scared. I don't know why though. It doesn't feel that bad." Davis said as she stared at the mark on the gate, feeling compelled to walk over and enter the dark lands.

"She's right. Anyone who goes in there never returns and that is why no one wants to venture in." Bokomon said showing the pages on the Dark Continent were pitch black.

"I say we go on in." Davis said and she started running to the gate, making everyone panic and run after her, Koji being in the lead.

"DAVIS!" Koji yelled

"DAISUKE!" Takuya yelled.

She walked right into the gates and felt a weird, yet pleasant coolness pass through her, sensing the mystery of the dark land, but nothing evil.

"Daisuke Davis Kanbara, can you please not run into this cursed place so willy nilly like that?!" Bokomon yelled as the others caught up to her.

"I don't see why you were so scared. It doesn't look so bad. I don't sense any dangers either." Davis said as she slowed down for the others.

"She's right and besides, when all of us stick together, we can accomplish anything." Takuya said.

"Yeah and if there are any dangers, then we can just Spirit Evolved." JP said.

"Plus, we have the Warrior of Light with us." Davis said hugging Koji's arm making him look down at her with a fond smile.

"Obviously this is a losing argument. All right then, let's go." Bokomon relented sadly.

Davis laughed and led them all in being as she was the bravest one in the group at the moment.

They walked along the tracks in the dark forest, mist surrounding them.

The air was cool and sent shivers up their spines, but the young Warrior of Harmony kept walking with a small smile of interest on her face as she walked in front of everyone, listening to the sounds of birds hiding in the trees.

"I'm wondering, do you think digimon can somehow end up being ghosts?" Tommy asked breaking the tense silence.

"What kind of talk is that? Next you'll start telling ghost stories." Zoe said feeling a little freaked.

"It was a dark and stormy night…luckily there was this terrific guy there to come to your rescue." JP joked.

"Give me a break." Zoe said as Davis giggled at that.

The winds picked up and thunder boomed making everyone jumped, Tommy running to cling to Takuya as Neemon clung to Davis, Bokomon clung to JP and Zoe clung to Koji in fear.

"Tommy, it's just the wind." Takuya said.

"Oh, sorry about that!" Zoe said stepping away from Koji, whose face was red from embarrassment.

"No problem." He stressed out as the maroon haired girl laughed at him.

"Stop acting like my Aunt Maybel's dog!" JP yelled to Bokomon as he clung to the Warrior of Thunder (who somehow wound up on the ground) leg.

"Aunt Maybel's dog would have turned tail and gone by now!" the chicken cried out.

"We're not going back. We've already been walking for hours." Takuya said.

"Let's walk back a few hours and then we can all get ourselves out of this poor excuse for a dark closet once and for all!" Bokomon said.

Davis felt like they were being watched and turned around to see what looked like red eyes hidden in the shadows.

She narrowed her eyes as she watched them and when they noticed that she had caught sight of them, they vanished.

"Hey guys, something's glowing." Tommy said pointing down the tracks that lead to a cave.

"Fireflies?" JP questions as he stood when Bokomon finally let him go.

"Maybe there's a town up ahead." Koji said.

"Come on, let's check it out." Takuya said.

"Right behind ya, Big brother." Davis said following him.

"Look at that." Takuya said when they all reached the end and saw that it was some sort of glowing green moss.

"That moss is actually glowing." Koji noted.

"Wonder if it's safe to touch?" he asked.

"Let's see. Sure is. We can use it to light our way. Ha ha!" JP said as he picked some of it up.

"Wow, this stuff works great!" Tommy said as they all took some of their own moss and walked on into the darkness with it.

"Look, it's a cave." JP said.

"It's almost too perfect, like it was dug out by someone." Zoe said.

"Or dug out by something." Tommy said.

"Hey! Anybody in there!" Takuya called out.

"I guess not." Zoe said.

Bokomon then wailed and everyone turned to see him on his knees covering his head in fear.

"Bokomon, what is it?" Takuya asked.

"I feel like this place is a ghost cavern filled with evil ectoplasmic digi spirits. I knew I should have stayed behind, but did I listen to myself, no!" the chicken whined as Davis walked over and hugged him.

"Did you guys see that?" Tommy asked when a shadow flew by.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Takuya demanded.

"Who's there? Show yourself." A soft voice repeated.

"What are ya, a parrot?" JP yelled.

"What are ya, a parrot?" the voice repeated a few times.

"Knock it off!" Tommy said.

"Knock it off." The voice repeated a few times as Bokomon buried his head in Davis' shoulder.

"Oooohhhh! They'll mock us til we all go insane! We're doomed! Doomed I tell you!" he cried as the girl pat his back.

"Hey, I know. Beetles, bitter, batter and butter!" Zoe yelled.

"Beetles, bitter, batter and butter!" the voices rang out.

"Just as I thought." Zoe said with a victorious smirk.

"That's great, you wanna clue us in?" Takuya asked.

"They're repeating what we say, so let's confuse them with tongue twisters." Zoe said as the boys exchanged looks.

"Six sick bricks might bring back a snack!" Takuya yelled and the voices repeated him.

"Peter Piper poked and picked a pack of pickled peppers!" Tommy said and he was repeated.

"Toy boat toy boat toy boat toy boy….ugh!" JP groaned when he messed up and the voices did the exact same thing.

"It's no use. We just can't trip 'em up." Tommy frowned.

"Oh yeah?" Koji said running foreward and throwing his moss, lighting up the trees to reveal a group of bat like digimon.

"My goodness. Those creatures are Pipismon. The mute digimon whose power are greatest in the dark. It can reflect sound back exactly as it's heard." Bokomon said as he pulled away from Davis and the Pipismon all flew to the cave, one going over to the maroon haired girl, giving her cute smile.

"Oh, how cute!" she cooed as she hugged it, the creature purring at the attention.

"Oh, how cute!" it repeated.

"For cave dwelling digimon, they are rather gentle. Even if they are a bit scary looking." Bokomon said gaining a look that said; 'you're crazy' from Davis as she hugged one of the bats.

"Well, just between us, Davis is right. I think they're kind of cute." Zoe said.

"I think they're kind of cute!" the Pipismon all repeated as Davis let the one she held to go fly back to it's family.

"I'm amazed to find peaceful digimon in such a dark place." Bokomon said.

"So I guess it turns out you're glad you came." Takuya said.

"What?" Bokomon asked.

"You just learned something. If you hadn't come, you'd never have known about this. It's good that you took a risk." The Warrior of Flame said.

"If you're not sure about something, there's really only one way to find out. That's to take a risk and experience it for yourself." Koji said with a smile as Davis went up to him and he pulled her up into his arms.

"Well, press my buttons, you're right." Bokomon said.

"Why don't you write it down in the book? You'll be the first digimon to chronicle the Continent of Darkness. You'll be famous." Takuya said.

"Well I…really?" Bokomon asked.

"Sure, since you're writing about digimon, you could write about us. The true adventures of the Legendary Warriors. You can say how D and I controlled our Beast Spirits." Zoe said.

"I'd like to be mentioned. You can write about my cool hat." Tommy said.

"And mention how fearless I am!" JP said.

"And how loveable we all are!" Davis said with a sweet smile as she got down and hugged both Koji and Takuya's arms making they smile down at her.

"All right then, I'll do it! Today I'll begin the greatest novel of all time! The Legendary Warriors and the Continent of Darkness." Bokomon said enthusiastically.

"So, will you write about me as well?" neemon asked.

"Oh, I think not." Bokomon said lightly snapping his pants.

"Well a great novelist needs great material, so let's continue our journey into the unknown." Bokomon said.

"Sounds great." Takuya said.

"Let's go!" they all cheered.

A tree then fell down and they saw that Arbourmon had come back looking for a fight.

He beat the Pipismon and took their data making Davis boil over in rage at the sight and then he Slide Evolved to Petaldramon and started eating the trees, making him grow twice in size and power.

Everyone then pulled out their D-tectors, lights the colors of the rainbow flashing all around them.

"Right, lets do it!" Takuya said.

"EXECUTE: BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

Fire, ice, lightning, wind, light and feathers flew all around them as they evolved.

"BURNINGGREYMON!"

"KENDOGARURUMON!"  
"KYUUBMON!"  
"METALKABUTERIMON!"  
"ZEPHYRMON!"  
"KORIKAKKUMON!"

MetalKabuterimon started off with his Bolo Thunder, hitting him dead on, but Petaldramon's wound healed up.

BurningGreymon flew in from over head and used his Pyro Barrage on the Beast of Wood, but again his wound healed, then Zephyrmon used her Plasma Pods and Petadramon used his tongue to capture her.

KendoGarurumon jumped in and cut her free and in his anger, Petaldramon wacked them both with his tails.

Korikkakumon used his Frozen Arrowheads to tie him down, but he was then thrown over, so Kyuubimon ran in and used her Dragon Wheele, doing the most damage to him.

She stood her ground and waited to attack gain, but stopped when she sensed something familiar nearby and looked up to the skies to see a dark figure, only to get hit back by the Beast of Wood.

Petaldramon captured everyone but the Beast siblings and was about to use his Leaf Cyclone on them, but BurningGreymon and Kyuubimon rose into the air and used their Dragon Wheele and Wild Fire Tsunami to cancel it out, the red and blue flames turning purple and the others got loose.

Petaldramon was about to attack again, demanding the Spirits being handed over, but the Beast of Flame told him he'd have to take them from them and KendoGarurumon hit the Beast of Wood with his Lupine Laser.

Korikakkumon ran over and held the Beast in place as MetalKabuterimon used his Electron Cannon, hitting his tail, doing a lot of damage.

The Beast of Ice then lifted Petaldramon up and flipped him over as the Beasts of Flame and Harmony powered up their attacks to use.

They fired off their Wild Fire Tsunami and Fox Tail Inferno as Zephyrmon powered them up more with her Hurricane Gale, the stream of purple flames hitting Petaldramon, making him shrink, his data appearing.

KendoGarurumon Slide Evolved to Lobomon and he took the Beast Spirit of Wood away from Arbourmon.

"Arbourmon, now will you give up attacking us?" BurningGreymon asked as the Beasts surrounded him.

"Well, I, uh…" he stuttered.

"Yes. He will." A new digimon said waling out of the darkness making Kyuubimon gasp when she saw him, recognizing him as the one she sensed spying on them all.

"Duskmon." Arboumon said.

"Who is that?" Zephyrmon asked.

"The final Warrior." Kyuubimon said as she watched the new Warrior, wondering what his next move would be as Arbourmon stood up.

"Well here comes the calvary. A friend in need's a friend indeed, right?" Arbourmon said.

"Wrong." Duskmon said as he drew a jagged red blade.

"With your Beast Spirit gone, there's really no use for you no, is there?" Duskmon said as he raised his blade.

"What are you talkin-" Arbourmon cried out in pain as Duskmon attacked him, shocking everyone as his data appeared and Duskmon absorbed it as the Warrior of Wood's digi egg flew off.

"He destroyed his own friend!" BurningGreymon said.

Everything was tense as they all stared at each other, Kyuubimon watching this Warrior with wary eyes, wondering why he had an affect like this on her.

TBC


	18. Darkest Before the Duskmon

"Darkest Before the Duskmon"

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy this and please review, I love hearing the feedback from you all. Thank you! I had the song 'Dance with the Devil stuck in my head the entire time I wrote this and it makes me wonder why no one thought to make a video on YouTube about Duskmon with that song. Sorry, please enjoy!**

Everyone was tense as they looked at Duskmon in shock that he had just killed his comrade so easily without much thought.

Kyuubimon kept her bright blue eyes locked onto his shocking crimson ones, wondering why they seemed so familiar to her.

"Who is this guy?" BurningGreymon asked.

"I am Duskmon the Legendary Warrior of Darkness." He laughed darkly.

"Well, that explains the outfit." The Beast of Flame muttered.

"You have done well against my brethren." Duskmon said raising his blade making everyone tense.

"Let's see how strong you really are. Show me your power." He said and sent a blast of red light out at them, the Warriors all dodging and saw that the area they were standing was now destroyed.

"All he did was swing his sword." Korikakkumon said.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Zephyrmon said.

"Come on, there's only one of him." BurningGreymon said as Duskmon laughed.

"If we defeated Grumblemon and Petaldramon, then laughing boy over there should be a piece of cake. Remember, we're Legendary Warriors." BurningGreymon said leading them all into the fight, but Kyuubimon hung back.

MetalKabuterimon attacked with his Bolo Thunder, but it didn't do any damage to Duskmon and as the beast of Flame grabbed him, the Warrior of Darkness flipped him over.

"Takuya!" everyone yelled.

"Big Brother!" the Beast of Harmony yelled.

"You're weaker than I thought. I should at least give you the chance to surrender." Duskmon said.

"You can give it, but we won't take it." MetalKabuterimon said.

"You are proving to be very foolish creatures." Duskmon said.

"JP, Tommy, switch to your Human Spirits." Lobomon said.

"Right!" they said and Slide Evolved to Beetlemon and Kumamon.

"Let's go!" Lobomon said and they all charged him as BurningGreymon stayed on the ground.

Lobomon attacked with his Lobo Kendo, but when their blades hit, Kyuubimon stopped dead in her tracks and cried out in pain, making everyone turn to her in worry.

"Each of your attacks seems to get weaker, not stronger. You must know you can't defeat me." Duskmon said to Lobomon as they stared each other down, the Warrior of Light trying to push back against his blade.

"Little help here guys?" he asked.

Zephyrmon flew in with her Plasma Pods, Beetlemon with his Thunder Fist and Kumamon with his Frozen Tundra.

There was an explosion, but Duskmon easily got out of the way fast enough and was behind them.

Duskmon used his Deadly Gaze on them and Kyuubimon jumped up using her Dragon Wheel on him, making him cry out in pain.

But there was a side effect.

Kyuubimon was also screaming in pain as she felt like she was being hit by her own attack, the flames harming her as well as Duskmon.

They both dropped down to the ground, panting in pain as Kyuubimon was covered in data and turned back to her human form, holding her side.

"What…was that?" she gasped as Duskmon looked down at her with shocked eyes that turned sapphire blue for a brief second.

"You…I know you…How?" he asked as he panted in pain.

Davis looked at him confused before the Beast of Wind swooped down and took the girl away from him.

"What happened back there?" Zephrymon asked.

"I have no idea." Davis said.

"OH!" Bokomon gasped as he looked in the book.

"Davis, get over here now! You can't fight him!" he said.

Davis was confused, but ran over to hide with Bokomon and Neemon as they sat back and watched the fight.

"Your attacks are pitiful. Surely you have more power than that." Duskmon taunted as he recovered from the attack Kyuubimon had hit him with.

"Hey, we're just getting warmed up." BurningGreymon said.

"What?" Duskmon asked as he turned to see the Beast of Flame standing up.

"Don't take us too lightly you big eyeball. You want power, I'll show ya power! WILD FIRE TSUNAMI!" he roared as his body erupted in flames.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." He said as he watched Duskmon get surrounded by the flames.

"Takuya, get out of there!" Lobomon yelled as he and the others ran over, Davis in his arms.

"What? Why? I just defeated him!" BurningGreymon said.

"All of us combined weren't able to defeat him and Davis' attack hurt herself and you think you did it by yourself?" Lobomon asked.

"Well, yeah." The Beast of Flame said making his sister sigh in annoyance.

"Just come on!" Lobomon growled as he and the others ran with the digimon in their arms to get away from the fire storm.

"I mean, I hit him pretty good, didn't I guys? Guys?"

**(A while later)**

"Man, the Dark Continent sure is dark." Koji said as he led the group with Davis still in his arms.

"You know guys, the more I think about it, the more I think I really did beat that guy." Takuya said from the very back of the group.

Everyone groaned in annoyance.

"I can't believe an attack that powerful wouldn't do something serious to him. You know?" he continued.

"Fine." He pouted after no one said anything.

"Do you guys hear something that sounds like someone talking?" JP asked.

"Not me, but if I did hear that I'd say it was getting pretty annoying." Koji said as Davis nodded to what he said.

"Very funny, guys. You can play your little game all you want, but I'm telling you, that guy is toast. There's just no way he could just stand there and take that fire attack of mine." Takuya said.

"Yeah, right. Were you at some other fight?" Koji asked.

"He took all our attacks and didn't even flinch!"

"Ah, so you can hear me now, huh? Then riddle me this, smart guy, how can you be so sure about what happened after you made us all run away?" Takuya asked.

"Do you really think he's alive?" Zoe asked.

"He is. I can feel it." Davis said looking down.

"There's no doubt about it at all. None of us did any serious damage to him, except for Davis, but her attack was repelled back at her." Koji said.

"So how are we supposed to beat him?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know. We'll find someplace safe to come up with a plan." Koji said as everyone stopped and he set the young Warrior of Harmony down.

"Then we'll never have a plan. There's no place safe in this world." Tommy said sadly.

"Don't give up so easily, T. This place needs us. We can do it." Davis said with a weak smile.

"You know what Koji, this is all you fault. If you just hadn't been so eager to turn tail and run!" Takuya said.

"Just what are you saying?" Koji asked.

"I'm saying that if we stuck around and fought like a team, we might have beaten him!" Takuya said.

"And what do you know about working as a team?" Koji asked.

"Wha-What do you mean?" Takuya asked.

"I mean you didn't look too much like a team player when you went charging in against Duskmon by yourself, did you?" Koji said.

"Huh?" Takuya asked.

"You could have been hurt, Takuya! Or we all could have been!" Koji said.

"So?" Takuya asked.

"Well, I'm famished, who wants to eat?" Bokomon asked making Takuya flip out as Davis laughed.

"Huh? Are you kidding me?! We're right in the middle of an argument!" Takuya yelled with steam coming out of his ears.

"Getting angered easily is a sure sign that you're hungry. Now let's find something to eat and discuss this like civilized people, if you can." Bokomon said.

"Yeah, let's eat!" Neemon cheered.

"I'll second that motion!" Zoe said raising her hand.

"Count me in!" Tommy raised his hand also as JP's stomach growled and he held it.

"Yeah, I'm wastin' away to nothing." He said with a blush.

"And it'll keep Takuya's mouth occupied." Bokomon muttered.

Tommy and Davis both giggled at that as Takuya pouted.

"Wait, what about Davis?" Koji asked suddenly.

"What about me?" the girl asked.

"When you attacked Duskmon, you did the most damage, but it also hurt you too. Why was that?" he asked her.

Davis frowned as she looked down, Takuya looking over and feeling terrible that he hadn't been the one to notice that or ask about it first.

"I don't know, but when I attacked…I think I felt his pain. I don't know why." Davis said.

"Do you all remember when I said that Harmony has a close bond with two specific Warriors?" Bokomon asked as he opened his book.

"Yeah, why?" Zoe asked.

"The two Warriors are the Warrior of Light, as you all know and the Warrior of Darkness." Bokomon said making everyone gasp.

"What?" Takuya asked.

"Harmony can't destroy Light or Darkness because she'll only destroy herself as well as both of them. She can't fight Duskmon unless she wants to destroy herself and Koji along the way." Bokomon lectured.

"That's why you yelled at her to get out of the fight." JP said.

"There's more." The chicken said.

"When is there never more?" Takuya asked annoyed.

"If Light and Darkness clash swords then Harmony will feel the pain of it. Light and Darkness create Harmony, so if they fight, it weakens her." Bokomon said.

"So what, Davis and Koji can't fight him unless they both get destroyed?" Tommy asked fearful for his friends.

"No, Koji can still fight. Davis will feel the pain, but she won't be destroyed. But she can't fight Duskmon." Bokomon said.

"So I can't fight at all? I have to sit on the sidelines and hide?!" Davis asked feeling angered.

"Looks like it." Koji said.

"You want to hold the baby?" Bokomon asked knowing the girl would calm down fast when she held the egg.

The girl sighed and took the egg, cradling it with care as she looked down at it, stroking the mark.

"Baby angel, life sucks. This is a clear and fair warning to you." She said.

**(Another while later)**

The group found an abandoned fallen down building and set up camp there, Koji staying with Davis as she held the egg close to her, talking to the baby inside, watching as Bokomon and Neemon gathered buckets of water.

Tommy and Takuya went off to get some food and supplies and Zoe was with JP building a fire.

Everyone then gathered up back to the fire and started eating when Takuya announced his new plan of action, looking very proud of it while everyone else wondered if he had lost his mind.

"So that's your big plan?" everyone asked.

"Mm-hm, mm-hm." Takuya and Tommy nodded their head smiling.

"How long did it take you to come up with 'attack all at once', a second?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah, we tried that already, remember? Besides, D can't fight." JP reminded.

"Now, now, now. I realize it might look like the same plan, but once I lay it out for you, you'll see plenty of differences." Takuya said wagging his finger.

"All right, Tommy, show 'em the plan." Takuya said getting serious as he crossed his arms.

Davis didn't bother listening to them since she couldn't fight and it all sounded like suicide to her.

"I don't like it." Koji said making everyone look back at him and Davis as she focused on the egg.

"Aw what's the matter, not enough running away for you?" Takuya teased making the Warriors of Light and Harmony glare at him.

"Duskmon's different than anyone we've ever fought before. Instead of fighting, we should-"

"Wait, you're not really thinking of running away are you?" the Warrior of Flame asked.

"Yes, I am." Koji said.

"You're pathetic! What makes you think we could get away even if we wanted too?" Takuya demanded.

"Come on, don't fight." Tommy said as Koji stood up making Davis look at him in worry, but he just pat her head.

"Takuya, let's talk." He said walking away from the group.

"Yeah, lets." Takuya said following with an angered look.

"Guys, don't do anything stupid now." Zoe said.

"Don't worry, we're just gonna talk." Koji assured.

"Yeah if he's lucky that's all we'll do." Takuya said.

Davis sighed as she looked into the flames, feeling like she knew what would happen.

She kissed the egg and gasped when she felt a dark force coming closer to their area and stood up, running over to the others.

"He's coming!" she yelled at them.

"What?!" everyone asked.

"Duskmon! He's coming this way and fast!" Davis said.

"Correct." A dark voice said.

They all turned and gasped when they saw the Warrior of Darkness had appeared and he swung his blade at them, but thankfully they all jumped out of the way unharmed.

Davis handed the egg to Bokomon and quickly Spirit Evolved to Sakuyamon and used her staff to fend off Duskmon, his blade hitting her staff.

They both gasped as they felt their power being drained as the others Beast Spirit Evolved, waiting on Takuya and Koji, unsure what to do.

"Move aside. You'll kill us both if we fight." Duskmon said.

"I won't let you hurt my friends." She said as they stepped away from each other, weapons at the ready.

"I don't wish to hurt you, so I'll ask you again, move!" Duskmon said.

"No!" she said.

"Daisuke, move right now!" Agunimon yelled as he and KendoGarurumon came in and everyone fell through with the plan he laid out and Sakuyamon got out of the way to watch.

Agunimon started by using his Pyro punches, by Duskmon moved too quickly to be hit.

When his Pyro Tornado didn't work, he just kept punching him.

"Well, Takuya's finally lost it." Bokomon said.

Sakuyamon growled in annoyance that she couldn't help and hated feeling so helpless.

"If only we could purify Duskmon. He couldn't have always been evil." She said as the others attacked.

She watched helplessly as Duskmon was about to land a final blow on Agunimon that would kill, him but KendoGarurumon got in the way, taking the hit for him, making Sakuyamon screech in pain as she felt her body erupt in flames and freeze all at once.

"KOJI!"  
"DAVIS!"

The two mentioned turned back to their human forms and Duskmon stared at them in shock, mostly Koji as he was held in Agunimon's arms.

"Ko…Koji?" the Warrior of Darkness asked in confusion as he eyes filled with conflict.

Duskmon lost it and the area around them was shrouded in darkness, Davis watching through barely opened eyes as she saw her friends and brother get caught in the middle of the attack.

"Ko…ji…Big…Bro…ther…" she panted.

She then felt someone pick her up and bring her close to a cool chest, cradling her gently and brush her bangs out of her face.

"Brother? What does that mean? What exactly does it mean to me?" a deep voice asked.

Davis looked at this person's face and saw two crimson eyes turn into sapphire ones and saw a familiar human face.

"Ko…Who are you?" she asked.

The energy finally drained from her body and she passed out, the darkness claiming her.

TBC


	19. Harmony Between the Elements

"Harmony Between the Elements"

**This chapter is mostly focused on Davis and Duskmon and it might be a bit short. The episode is really called 'Sockit Takuya!' Sorry for that, please review and enjoy!**

Davis groaned as she blinked her eyes open, feeling her skull pounding as she looked around, seeing herself in a cave.

She sat up and looked around for her friends and was shocked to see a familiar figure clad in black demonic armour, the eyes on his shoulders looking at her, even though his back was to her.

"So you finally woke up." He said.

Davis gave him a curious look as she stood up and walked over to him, his eyes watching her, conflict still shining through in them.

"Where are my friends and brother?" she asked him.

"Brother?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, the moron who was throwing the fire around and uses goggles as an accessory." Davis said making him chuckle.

She blinked, noticing that it wasn't a dark, cold laugh like she had heard before. He then stopped and turned around to face her; curious about how she was able to get him to laugh normally, without any malice or cruelty.

"I don't know of their whereabouts. I only found you and fled." He said.

"Why though? You know you can't kill me unless you want to kill yourself, so why did you take me?" she asked.

Duskmon kept quiet as he looked down at her, seeing no trace of fear in those chocolate orbs of hers.

There were over a million emotions in them, a fire lighting them up, but one thing he couldn't find was fear or even hatred towards him and he didn't know why.

"Answer me first, why do you not fear me?" he asked.

Davis blinked and crossed her arms, jutting out her bottom lip a bit as she thought about that as well and the Warrior of Darkness couldn't help but find it adorable before he mentally scolded himself for thinking such ridiculous things.

"That's a good question. I don't know why. I just feel like…there's something about you that's different from the other bad Warriors." She said.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Well, for one thing, you're the only one that doesn't have a speech impediment or an annoying accent that makes me wanna whack you over the head." She said with a smirk.

Duskmon couldn't help but chuckle at that because he actually agreed with her.

Grumblemon had a speech impediment and sounded utterly infuriating when he always talked.

Ranamon had a Southern accent and flaunted it to make her seem sweet and innocent.

Abourmon…he just had a weird way of speaking, like a surfer dude or something, it was hard to describe what kind of way he spoke, it was just annoying.

And lastly, Mercurymon talked like he was stuck in an old play that was written by Shakespeare or someone along those lines, trying to sound superior to everyone else.

"Not only that, but I feel like I've seen you somewhere before, but I just can't figure out where or how that's even possible." Davis said getting serious again and breaking him from his thoughts.

Duskmon looked at her and felt protective of her for some reason.

He saw strength in her, along with courage, love and hope.

But there was also an innocence and purity that she held; a golden light that illuminated her.

He looked out of the cave, seeing that the storm that was outside and raged on for hours had finally passed and turned back to her and saw that she was giving him a look that was filled with the innocence that he had seen in her and also…trust?

He shook his head and gestured to her to move to the entrance.

"You should leave. Go find your friends and…brother. They'll be worried about you. Go before the other Warriors come and find you here with me." He said.

Davis gave him a surprised look, seeing the sincerity and urgency in his eyes as they briefly flashed that lovely sapphire blue that reminded her Koji or at least of…Who else had eyes like those that she had seen?

Davis smiled up at him and pulled out her D-tector.

"Execute: Beast Spirit Evolution!" she said.

"Kyuubimon!"

The nine tailed fox looked at the Warrior of Darkness and inclined her head to him with a smile on her vulpine face.

"Thank you." She said before she took off, running across the barren lands, looking for her friends and brother.

As she ran, the earth under her paws felt different, the air was also different as she ran, like it was all conected.

She felt more in tune with the elements as she ran and could easily feel and sniff out where her friends were all gathered and ran over to where snow started to fall and the winds blew, hearing the voices of her friends blowing by on the winds.

She arrived at where her friends and brother were, facing off with the scared Mercurymon and Calmaramon.

She smirked and decided to help out her friends.

"Slide Evolution: Sakuyamon!" she said going into her Human Spirit.

"Now, tell me, where is my sister?" Agunimon demanded.

"We have no knowledge of the whereabouts of the young Lady Harmony." Mercurymon said.

"Amethyst Wind!" Sakuyamon cried.

The wind picked up and a swarm of pink flower petals blew down and blasted into the two evil Warriors, making them cry out in pain and shock as the Warrior of Harmony danced on the winds and stood in front of her friends and brother, her staff held in front of her in a protective stance.

"Daisuke!" Agunimon cried out happily.

"Davis!" The others said smiling.

"Hey you guys, miss me?" Sakuyamon asked glancing back at them with a smile.

She would have winked if it weren't for the helmet she wore that covered the top part of her face.

"Looks like the sixth finally came." Calmaramon said as she picked herself up, only to revert back to Ranamon after the hit she took from the attack.

"Be silent, you twit." Mercurymon snapped at her.

"You better back off of my family unless you want to be purified. Of course, you could use it. I will not allow you to hurt my home!" Sakuyamon said.

"You are one of the biggest pests here!" Ranamon said.

"No, I'm not a pest. I just know the true meaning of being a digimon and a Legendary Warrior." The fox said.

"We all do. And we will stand together and defeat you, no matter what." Agunimon said stepping forward.

"We rule the elements and will use the power they lend us to beat you." Lobomon said as he also stepped forward.

"Let's teach them a lesson." Kazemon said.

The six Warriors all combined their powers and sent the two evil Warriors running for their safety.

Sakuyamon then raised her staff, feeling the elements flow through her making her smile and almost cry at the beautiful feeling that touched the very core of her being and the storm stopped.

"D, are you OK?" Agunimon asked his sister.

She turned to the Warrior of Flame and hugged him.

"Yeah, I'm just happy to be with you guys again." She said.

"We were all so worried when we saw that you weren't with any of us." Kazemon said as the two Warriors pulled away from their hug.

"Yeah, what happened? Where did ya go?" Beetlemon asked.

"Well, I, uh…" Sakuyamon trailed off wondering if she should tell them about how Duskmon had saved her.

"Hey, wait! Where are Bokomon, Neemon and the egg?" she asked changing the subject.

"No worries now, dear. We're perfectly safe, see." The chicken's voice came from behind them and they all turned to see the two digimon coming over to them and Sakuyamon rushed over, taking Seraphimon's egg, holding it to her in relief.

"Thank goodness. I was worried." She said.

"Davis, don't go changing the subject like that." Lobomon scolded folding his arms and gave her a stern look.

"Where were you?" Kumamon asked.

"Well, I woke up in a cave safe from the storm and waited it out until I ran off to look for you guys. I felt the change in the elements and felt that they were all one, connected to each other and to me and us. I followed it and found you guys." She said being half honest.

"As long as you're safe." Agunimon said pulling her into a side hug.

She tried to place a kiss on his cheek, but the fox nose on her helmet got in the way and she accidentally poked him in the eye.

"OW! Daisuke!" he whined covering his eye.

"Stupid armour." She muttered as everyone laughed.

TBC


	20. Alone But Never Alone

"Alone but Never Alone"

**All right, here is the next instalment out pretty early, but it doesn't have a lot happening in it, but I hope you guys enjoy it anyway. Thank you and please review!**

"Thank heavens, you're back together again." Bokomon commented to the group as they all walked together to the Rose Morning Star.

"So, is everybody ready to go?" Bokomon asked as he pet the egg.

"But where are we going, Bokomon?" Neemon asked.

"You're going to follow me and stop asking ridiculous questions." The chicken said.

"Next stop the Rose Morning Star, right?" JP said with a thumbs up and wink making everyone look at him.

"And try to keep up!" Bokomon said as he yanked on the yellow bunny's red pants, but tripped and let go, the impact making them both fall down.

"I'm the leader, follow me everybody!" JP said as he walked ahead, the others giving him curious looks, but Davis shrugged it off and went after him.

"Uh…" Zoe trailed off.

"Oh well." Takuya shrugged with a smile.

The group were all being led by JP down the side of a cliff, the Warrior of Thunder looking overly enthusiastic as he walked on.

"One, two, three, four, follow me as we explore! Five and six and seven and eight, I cannot stand in place!" JP sang with a chuckle at the end.

"Man, who elected him?" Takuya asked with an amused smile.

"He's not very inspirational as a leader."

"It looks like he's just showing off ton me." Zoe said.

"What if we don't want to see what he's showin'?" Koji asked with a grin.

"I want a turn being the leader! Davis got her turn, so I wanna go too." Tommy said.

"I don't know, leadership takes independence and D's had that for a while now. Are you sure you're ready for that?" Takuya asked as Zoe giggled.

"Hey, JP depends on chocolate and that didn't him, huh?" Tommy giggled and Takuya chuckled.

"That's true."

"Ya got a point there."

"Well, I guess it's settled then, you're the next leader, Tommy. I sure hope your marching song is better than that." Takuya said.

"Oh, you're so funny." JP said but no one except Davis heard him and she felt this weird, depressed feeling in her chest.

She looked up at her heavy set friend and realized that it was coming from him and took his hand in her smaller one, making him look down at her in surprise.

"You feeling OK, pal?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's just…the jokes aren't really that funny." He said sighing dejectedly.

"Don't be sad, JP. We all really love you, you're a part of our messed up family here." Davis said with a smile making him look down at her in wonder and he offered a small grateful smile at how sincere and sweet she was.

JP stepped on a place on the ground and felt the earth move and pushed Davis ahead with Bokomon and Neemon as the earth opened up.

"Daisuke!" Takuya called for his sister as she landed safely on the other side on her hands and knees.

She looked over in confusion and worry, wondering what was happening to her friends and brother.

A large blast of wind blew Bokomon and Neemon back, but Davis simply stood up and wasn't affected by the powerful gales as they picked up Zoe, Tommy, Koji, JP and Takuya and brought them into a large green digimon that had red eyeballs all over its body and looked more like some demented floating castle than an actual digimon.

Davis looked at it and glared when she saw the mark of the Warrior of Metal on it.

"Neemon, Davis, help!" Bokomon cried as he hung onto the piece of broken land trying not to fall.

"Well, there's something new." Bokomon said as he stood up and walked over to the only Warrior left.

"Please don't tell me that's Mercurymon's Beast Spirit." Davis said annoyed.

"I'm afraid it is, my dear. And the others are trapped inside." Bokomon said sadly as Neemon pushed himself up and walked over to the two.

"I'm gonna try and get in." she said pulling out her D-tector.

"No, it would be best if you stayed out here. We need someone to protect us and Seraphimon's egg." Bokomon said fearfully as he took her hand.

Davis looked back at him sadly, conflicted about protecting her two digimon friends and the baby angel that was growing inside the egg and also about helping out the others to try and escape from the Beast of Metal.

She sighed and lowered her D-tector.

"Fine, but can you tell me anything about this…thing?" she asked as she glared up at the creature.

"That is Sakkakumon and the orbs are different parts of his body that leads others into different dimensions." Bokomon says as he looked in the book.

"What kind of power is that for the Warrior of Metal to possess?" Davis asked.

"I'm not sure. The Legendary Warriors are very interesting creatures after all." Bokomon said with a shrug.

Davis looked up at one of the orbs and gasped when she saw JP was being attacked by a cyborg like digimon and immediately felt worried when she saw the others weren't with him.

"JP!" she yelled, her voice echoing on the winds and the boy briefly looked around, as if he heard her voice, before he turned back to the digimon and Spirit Evolved to Beetlemon and then the image faded.

"Davis, what were you yelling about?" Bokomon asked as he looked up to her curiously.

She looked down at him.

"I…I just saw JP for a minute there. He was in trouble." She said and then gasped again when she got a bad feeling, like someone was in trouble and she knew that it was JP.

She pulled out her D-tector and started pushing buttons making her two digimon friends give her confused looks.

"What're you doing, Davis?" Neemon asked as he leaned over.

"I'm trying to see if I can contact the others. Come in, Taky? JP? Wolf Boy? Z? T? Anyone?!" she called.

"JP, answer me!" she yelled into the device and the Warrior mark of Ice appeared on her screen.

"_Hey, what's going on?"_ Tommy's voice asked from the device.

"T, can you hear me?" Davis asked hopefully.

"_Davis, where are you?"_ Takuya's voice asked.

"I'm outside of Sakkakumon, the digimon you're in." she said.

"_We're inside a digimon?"_ Zoe asked disgusted.

"Look, you need to find JP! He's in trouble. Sakkakumon's messing with his mind! You need to help him, so do it and help him OR I'LL KICK YOUR BUTS!" she yelled as her worry took over her.

"_Yeah, we got it. Don't worry, we'll help him."_ Takuya said.

"You better!" she said as the link ended.

She sighed and looked up at the orb, watching in worry as she saw the shadowed images of Beetlemon battling a digimon that looked like a sick, evil version of himself, but he soon after defeated him and the young Warrior of Harmony sighed in relief as she as her brother and friends were back together safe.

"That is one ugly beast. I truly hope the others make it out safely soon." Bokomon said worriedly as he pet the egg again, seeking comfort its presence provided.

"They'll be here. They're my friends, I know them. They can make it through anything." Davis said as she pumped her fists with a smile on her face, chocolate eyes burning with that fire she had of passion and courage.

Bokomon smiled at her, knowing that he could trust her words and couldn't ever argue with her when she was like this.

"Ohh, look at that!" Neemon said pointing up to Sakkakumon and the two others looked up and gasped when they saw the Beast was glowing a disturbing color as the orb JP and the others were in showed them all being attacked by these weird hands that pushed them all into these red eyes that were portals to different levels of dimensions that were inside of Sakkakumon.

"Oh, this is bad!" Bokomon cried.

"And I have a feeling that it's only about to get worse." He continued.

Davis glared up at the Beast and could have sworn she saw the Beast was smirking down at her, as if he was enjoying her frustrations in her being unable to fight.

"I hate to admit this, but I think you're right." She said.

TBC


	21. The Dark Heart of Friendship

"The Dark Heart of Friendship"

Davis was pacing now, feeling awful that she was stuck down there, unable to help her friends while they were stuck in the belly of the Beast, separated from each other, possibly going through some mind torture that Sakkakumon came up with, the sick fiend.

"Davis, dear, I understand that you are worried for your friends, but do stop pacing. It isn't going to solve anything." Bokomon advised as he and Neemon sat down watching her.

"I'm sorry, but I'm freaking. It's just something that I go through." She said smiling apologetically at her two digimon friends.

'_I hate you!"_ someone's voice echoed making her gasp and look up at an orb, seeing one of them glow, Tommy's profile being outlined in it.

She pulled out her D-tector and started pushing buttons again, trying to get in contact with one of them, then she saw the outlined forms of all of her friends and brothers in different orbs.

"Do you feel like we're being watched? I dunno. I feel like we're being watched." Neemon said suddenly as he stared at the Beast of Metal.

"I swear, do you ever actually listen to yourself?" Bokomon asked.

"Boy look at him go! Hi!' Neemon said waving as the orb Tommy was in showed a clear picture of him in some weird land with dark skies with a volcanic landscape and he was running away from something.

"There's no time to stand there and wave." Bokomon said.

"Somebody help me!" Tommy cried out before tripping.

"T, get up! You have to stand up and fight! You can do it!" Davis yelled up at the orb, hoping that by some miracle, she could hear him.

The orb faded out and the symbol of Light appeared on the screen of her D-tector and she knew that Koji was now in trouble, locked in a fight with someone or something at the moment.

It wasn't Duskmon, thankfully.

She would be able to sense the Warrior of Darkness' presence if he was near or further off from them, but they were safe for the moment.

She saw an orb show Lobomon was facing off with a man bird beast called Karatenmon and she prayed that the Warrior of Light would win his battle.

"Come on, Wolf Boy." She whispered holding her D-tector, which was unknowingly transmitting the message to him.

"You can do this, I believe in you. I know you can do it. Just remember what you're fighting for. The ones you love, your friends and the safety of the Digital World. Be true to yourself." She said, the message being transmitted to all of her friends and her brother.

Davis felt a small tug in her heart and looked up, seeing Lobomon suffering an attack from Karatenmon that was quite painful.

"I need to go help them!" she said as tears formed in her eyes.

"Davis, I know you do, but you can't. They need to escape on their own." Bokomon said as he walked over and pat her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"Once inside those portals, they need to face their fears, what makes them all weak and beat them so that they may escape. This is something that they need to face alone." He said.

"But what about me?!" she asked as tears fell, falling onto the ground and small flowers began growing from her teardrops that were a pure white color.

"Why wasn't I dragged in like the others? Sakkakumon could have taken me in there with him, but he didn't. Why?" she asked looking at him.

"I'm not sure. But…do you really have some demons you need to battle inside you like the others? You always seem so strong that it seems hard to believe." He said with a sad look at the girl.

"Why do I always have to be strong?! I try so hard to be strong and independent just like my cousin Jun is." She said as an image of the pink haired girl appeared in her mind.

"She's an only child and doesn't have any older siblings to help her out or any younger siblings to protect. I try to be like her when I see her being strong for herself, but I know she hurts inside when she doesn't have anyone around her. She only recently just got a new friend that she could put her trust in and the same thing happened to me. I never had any really close friends since I came here." Davis said.

Bokomon and Neemon had a hard time believing that.

She was always so open and friendly, loving, sincere and sweet.

How could she have not made any friends when she was in her world?

Bokomon figured that she would be the type of child that would be loved by everyone and wanted around all the time, but it seemed like he was wrong about that.

There was really more to Daisuke Davis Kanbara than she let on.

"Davis, why didn't you have any friends?" Neemon asked innocently.

She took in a breath and looked at them both.

"The other kids thought I was weird. I mean, I don't exactly sound like a kids my age, do I? I sound so much older than them and they all think that I think I'm more superior than them, which I don't. I never thought any of that." She said.

The faces of all the kids glaring at her whenever she spoke her mind or used words that weren't used at their literary level were in her mind.

"Not to mention I wasn't really girly like the other girls that loved being pampered. I was the one that would always play sports and wasn't afraid to get down and dirty to get the job done. People also thought I was weird for always wearing dark colors and would wonder if it was because I was depressed about something." She continued.

"Oh and let's not forget my favorite flaw. My name. I love it, but the girls all think it's weird to have a boy's name. They have no originality. They are all the same, talking about dolls, hair, dresses, ect. Takuya and Shinya were my only friends. I would also go to Odaiba and hang out with Jun and she was fine with it, showing me off to her friend and her family, who had a daughter that was only a year older than me." She said and smiled a bit as she remembered the lavender haired girl who seemed to be different just like her.

She was the type that preferred to be on the computer rather than go out with others kids her age.

"And then there's also my hair. It's not really a normal color that most people have. Where I come from, kids all had blonde, brown or black hair, so they thought it was weird that I had hair like this. My mom has the same color and says that she had to deal with it when she moved to Shibuya 15 years ago and met my dad, who was the first one to accept her, despite her strange hair." She said.

In Odaiba, everyone had weird natural hair colors.

She saw people who had green hair, blue hair, purple hair, vibrant red hair, dark red that was a match for her own, lavender, magenta.

She felt more at peace in that town and remembered seeing a girl with pretty orange hair playing on a guys' soccer team and she was accepted by them and wished that she could feel that acceptance too.

"It looks as though even you have your fair share of problems, my dear." Bokomon said.

Davis shook her head and smiled at them, the pain that were once held in them faded away and they became clear and happy like they always were, the flame in her eyes burning brighter than ever.

"Yeah, but talking this all out helps me. I don't really care what the others had to say. They never made an effort to get to know me and I just either clung to my brothers or went off on my own. I should really try to get along with them all better. I know that one day I will meet some kids that will accept me with open arms like my friends here did." She said smiling up at the sky.

Suddenly, she thought back to the night she and the others were in the TV tree forest and she saw a tree that had the image of that boy that reminded her of her brother and the girl that looked like she could be her long lost sister.

Then she thought about that boy at the bazaar, Ken and his digimon friend Wormmon and the older boy Ryo.

Why would she think about them all of a sudden?

Ken and his small group she could understand, she did meet them here in the Digital World and he seemed like someone she could get along with and maybe get him to open up a bit from the shy nature of his, but what about those two strangers?

Why would she think about them?

Davis was brought out of her thoughts when she saw Tommy had become Kumamon and was battling a four armed, three headed fire digimon namred Asuramon.

"Come on, Tommy! You can do it! Go! Go! Go!" Davis cheered jumping around; Neemon joining her in the cheer leading, thinking it was fun.

Just then, the orb that Koji had been in dimmed and was dark, like someone had turned out the lights.

"Who went away?" Bokomon asked.

"It was Koji. But why…why isn't he here right now?" Davis asked as she looked around.

"Perhaps he didn't learn anything. He merely moved on to a new level." The chicken explained.

The young female Warrior shook her head and then focused on Kumamon's fight and saw that he was now Korikkakumon and was winning his fight, so she went on to cheering him on.

He then purified the evil digimon and took the fractal code.

The rob Tommy was in shot out a white light and the young male Warrior came out and went over to where Davis, Bokomon and Neemon were.

"Tommy!" the three cheered as they ran over, happy to see him.

"Boy, am I glad to see you guys. You'll never believe what happened." Tommy said as Davis tackled him to the ground in a hug, the two eight year olds laughing in joy.

"Oh, I bet ya we will. I'm just happy that you're safe." Davis said as she pulled away with a bright smile on her face.

"Yeah. Thanks for believing in me, D. You're a great friend. I heard what you said before from the D-tector. It really helped me think a bit. Plus, I was able to figure out about what my older brother, Yutaka, had been trying to teach me and I'm stronger now because of it." Tommy said with a smile.

"Please do start at the beginning." Bokomon said.

"I'm confused." Neemon said tilting his head to the side.

The two youngest Warriors laughed at that.

TBC


	22. Zoe's Unbeelievable Adventure

"Zoe's Un_bee_lieveable Adventure"

**Yeah, this one is deffinatly short, but I hope you enjoy it anyway please review!**

Davis, Tommy, Bokomon and Neemon were together looking up at Sakkakumon, wondering what they should do.

"The others must still be inside of that thing." Tommy said as Davis played around with her D-tector, wondering if she could reach anyone.

"Yes, let's just hope they make it out in one peace." Bokomon said turning to face the Warrior of Ice.

"A piece of what?" Neemon asked.

"We gotta have faith. If I was able to make it out, then so can they." Tommy said with a smile.

"He's right." Davis said as she still messed around with her device.

"I hope you're right, Tommy, but if they could get out, why haven't they?" Bokomon asked as he turned to face Sakkakumon.

"They probably still have some demons to fight. Inside and outside of themselves. Why won't some answer?!" Davis exclaimed in frustration as she started shaking her device like she was choking it making the males all give her curious looks.

"Calm down." Bokomon said.

"How can I possibly calm down at a time like this?!" she yelled.

She gasped when she saw an orb glow and Kazemon appared in it, helping out some Honeybeemon from a cage they were in.

She smiled at her friend that she viewed as an older sister.

She then looked over to another orb and saw Agunimon was in battle with a giant green bird Beast type digimon named Parrotmon.

Davis was worried when he was struck with lightning, but smiled when Agunimon literally turned up the heat and scanned his Fractal Code in the end.

Davis gasped again when she felt a disturbance in the Winds and she knew that something was wrong with Zoe.

She clutched her chest and looked up in worry, wondering what was wrong there?

Another orb glowed and it showed JP evolving to Beetlemon and was looked in a fight with a tree digimon named Cherrymon and soon defeated him with multiple blasts of lightning and then scanned Cherrymon's Fractal Code soon after.

The orb the Warrior of Thunder was in dimmed as a white light shot out and JP came out of it, making Davis smile along with Tommy and the Digimon, but she was still wondering what was wrong with Zoe.

"We'll catch you!" Tommy yelled as he and Neemon ran over to the falling older boy and he fell on top of them.

"That was a bad idea!" Neemon groaned as Bokomon and Davis ran over to them smiling.

"You made it out!" Bokomon said as Davis threw her arms around the heavy set boy's neck and hugged him, JP returning it with a smile.

"We were worried. Did ya bring me a present?" Neemon asked.

"No." JP laughed as he set the Warrior of Harmony down.

"See, they are going to make it just like I said." Tommy said as the shadows of Zoe and Ranamon were shown in an orb.

"Oh no! Look its Zoe and Ranamon!" JP cried out worried.

Davis groaned and started playing with her D-tector again, trying to get in contact with Zoe, feeling the despair she was feeling on the Winds.

"Zoe wake up and kick that over grown squid's ugly carcass!" She yelled.

The winds smelled and felt better and Davis smiled as she saw Ranamon and Kazemon were getting a fight and Davis started cheering for her friend, but glared when Ranamon used her water powers.

Kazemon made a comeback and kicked Ranamon down and then Slide Evolved to Zephyrmon and the Honeybeemon cheered for her as Ranamon pouted and Slide Evolved to Calmaramon, but they weren't impressed.

"Come on, Z! Beat her! You're way stronger than her!" Davis yelled as her device showed the Warrior of Wind's symbol and Zephyrmon seemed to smile as she got into the fight, the Honeybeemon cheering the Beast of Wind on.

She protected them when Calmaramon turned on them and soon had her Beast Spirit taken away by Zephyrmon, who then turned into Kazemon and scanned Ranamon once and for all.

Davis jumped up high and shrieked in happiness.

The orb Zoe was in dimmed and she came out with the Honeybeemon hold her, flying down to the group.

"Hey guys, guess what!" Zoe said.

"You brought me a present?" Neemon asked hopefully as Zoe was back on the ground.

"No." she giggled as Davis ran over and hugged her around the waist.

"What is it Zoe?" Bokomon asked.

"Why not?" Neemon asked.

"Ranamon's gone." Zoe said as she hugged Davis back.

"Yeah. Long live Zoe!" a Honeybeemon said as he and the others held a small fan with her face on them.

"She's the best!" the other two said.

"Let me see that." JP said taking one of the fans.

"You guys might be the members of the Zoe fan club, but I'm the president!" JP said proudly.

"All hail the fairest Warrior of them all!" Davis said pulling away.

Zoe smiled down at her.

"I think you're the real fairest, Davis. I heard you encouraging me on to fight. Thank you for believing in me." Zoe said.

Davis gave her a curious look, but smiled.

"Hey, no way. You my beloved sister are the fairest. I am the just and I'm perfectly fine with that." The Warrior of Harmony said with a firm nod as she crossed her arms, a playful smile curving her lips.

"Sister?" Zoe asked blinking slowly.

"Well, yeah. We're practically family now. All of us. The guys are all like my brothers and you are the awesome sister." Davis stated.

Zoe kept quiet as she processed this, but then smiled happily and then knelt down, hugging the younger girl to her.

"Right. We're sisters." She said.

"Wait, where are the others?" Zoe asked when she saw that Takuya and Koji were still missing and Davis' mood dropped.

"I'm afraid the eyes have them." Bokomon said pointing up to the Beast of Metal.

"I thought they'd be here by now, but I'm starting to wonder if they'll ever get out." Tommy said s the two female Warriors stepped away from each other and smiled.

"They'll make it out. I hope." Zoe said worriedly.

Davis looked up at Sakkakumon and gasped when she sensed a familiar dark presence and looked around in worry, knowing that she would be seeing an old…acquaintance of theirs soon enough and something bad was going to happen.

TBC


	23. Stuck in Sakkakumon With You

"Stuck in Sakkakumon With You"

The Honeybeemon left the small group alone to wait on their two friends who were still stuck inside of the Beast of Metal, Davis sitting down on the ground with the egg in her arms, worried about when she had sensed Duskmon.

She looked up behind her and was able to see a dark figure standing on top of a cliff, looking up at Sakkakumon like they were and she wondered why he hadn't tried anything yet.

"I believe I just saw Koji up there." Bokomon said.

"I believe in Santa Clause, but I know I saw Koji." Neemon said making Davis smile despite the situation at hand.

"Please ignore him." Bokomon said.

"Let's get up there." Zoe said looking at JP.

"Mm-hm." He nodded.

"I'm ready." Tommy said.

"And I'm done waiting." Davis said as she handed Seraphimon's egg back to Bokomon.

"Execute: Spirit Evolution!" the four Warriors cried out as they began to transform.

"Kazemon!"

"Beetlemon!"

"Kumamon!"

"Sakuyamon!"

"You can do it!" Bokomon and Neemon cheered as the Warriors of Wind and Thunder flew up to the Beast of Metal, Kumamon being carried up by the Warrior of Harmony as she manipulated the winds to take them up.

"Hang in there, Koji! We're coming!" Kazemon said.

"Brace yourself for impact!" Beetlemon said.

They slammed into a barrier that was protecting the orb and knocked them all back; the other three turning back into their human forms and Sakuyamon caught them and brought them back down to safety before she turned back to normal.

"Oh dear. I believe we need to rethink this." Bokomon said.

"I believe in flying Duskmon!" Neemon said with wide eyes.

"What now?" Zoe asked as they saw the Warrior of Darkness.

"No idea." JP groaned.

"He made it in!" Tommy said when they saw Duskmon fight the barrier with little effort and went right in.

"Unfortunately, Taky and Koji don't know that. We gotta warn them!" JP said.

"No kidding, but how are we supposed to do that? It's not like we can just pick up a phone and call them." Tommy said.

"I wonder…maybe we can." Zoe said as she looked down at her D-tector and remembered how Davis had used it to gain contact with them.

"Maybe there's a way to use the D-tector to contact them like Davis did before." She said and started pushing buttons as Davis took back Seraphimon's egg, cradling it like a baby.

"Takuya, can you hear me?" Zoe said.

"_I can't believe it! Zoe, is that you?"_ Takuya's voice rang out from her D-tector as the symbol of Flame appeared on the screen.

"No way! I mean yeah. 10/4, copy that, loud and clear good buddy!" Zoe exclaimed with a smile.

"Wow." JP said as he and the others crowded around the blonde as Takuya laughed.

"_Where'd ya learn to talk like that? Wait, never mind. Where are you? Are you alone too?" _Takuya asked.

"Guess again, Big Brother." Davis said with a smile.

"_Davis?"_ Takuya asked.

"I'm outside with JP, Tommy, Davis, Bokomon and Neemon. But listen, you're in danger Takuya." Zoe said growing serious.

"Duskmon just went into the orb where Koji is and he might be in danger." Davis said petting the egg.

"You mean you. Remember, if the Warriors of Light and Darkness clash, then Harmony will suffer. Not die, but will be in a great amount of pain." Bokomon reminded.

"_Again I ask why did someone give my baby sister this kind of destiny?"_ Takuya asked annoyed.

"Because someone has a sick sense of humor. Go!" Davis said.

"_Wait, has anyone contacted Koji?"_ Takuya asked.

"No, but we're about to." Tommy said as he and JP started pressing buttons.

"Just go find him and be careful." Davis said.

"Don't worry, I will." Takuya said.

"I love you Big Brother." The maroon haired girl said.

"I love you too, D. I'll be out with Koji as soon as I can." The Warrior of Flame said before the connection ended.

Davis felt worried as a cold and hot feeling crept over her as she felt that Duskmon had just found Koji and she gritted her teeth in pain, feeling like something was happening to Koji.

She saw an image of her in the elevator with Koji as Takuya jumped through the doors and saw the face of a boy that was chasing after them, trying to get in, but the doors closed before he could.

The face…it looked like…Koji.

But it wasn't.

"How…is that even possible?" she whispered to herself.

She yelled in pain as she felt like she was being torn in two, making everyone worry and ran to her as she fell to her knees.

"Davis, what's wrong?" Zoe asked kneeling in front of her.

"Duskmon and Koji…something's wrong." The young girl said as she fought against the pain to talk.

"What are you talkin' about? Are they fighting?" JP asked as he looked up to Sakkakumon.

"I don't know. But something's going on." Davis said.

Soon her body only felt cold, like she was being frozen from the inside as the darkness was taking over and she could see Dusmon was trying to fight off something that was controlling him.

"Get him Lobomon!" JP said when he saw the shadows of the two Warriors battling.

"Take that creep apart!" Zoe yelled.

Davis groaned as she felt the Light and Darkness battle, the feeling comsuming her.

It was like there were thousands of needles pressing at her skin, trying to pierce right into her very soul and heart.

"Right, Z!" JP said.

Then, an orb showed the image of Agunimon going into battle with a large snow lion digimon that stood on its hind legs named IceLeomon.

"Come on, Agunimon! Hang in there!" Tommy yelled up at the orb as Bokomon took the egg away from the whimpering girl as she dug her fingers into her scalp.

"Oh, he's struggling." Bokomon said.

"Which one, Agunimon or Lobomon? They're both fighting." Neemon said.

"Neither of them." Bokomon said and Davis looked over when she heard a weird noise and saw the egg was moving on its own.

"I'm actually referring to Seraphimon's egg." He said as he held it.

Everyone but the maroon haired girl yelled in surprise.

"Oh, dear. I'm feeling faint." Bokomon said.

Davis cried as she felt Duskmon and Lobomon clash swords again.

She felt Lobomon Slide Evolve to KendoGarurumon as they continued on with their fight, one that she could almost see clearly when she closed her eyes.

Davis let out an ear splitting scream of pain as she felt the darkness grow and fill her body, every inch of it burning from the pain and she almost went numb as she felt and heard Koji scream, knowing he was feeling what she was.

Bokomon began screaming too as he fell back and started kicking his legs as the egg struggled.

"What do we do? Help Davis or Bokomon?" Tommy asked scared.

"Bokomon." Davis panted out as she fought against the pain; her head pounding like someone had slammed it into the ground.

"You need to help the baby. Focus on the baby! I'll be fine." Davis struggled to say.

The Warriors wanted to protest, but did as she said and crowded around Bokomon.

"Oh, it's coming, I feel it! My baby's coming! Somebody!" Bokomon whined out as sweat poured down his face.

"You're scaring me!" Neemon whimpered with his ears down flat as he clasped his hands.

"Neemon, I'm the one having the baby!" Bokomon yelled at him as Davis cried in pain, rolling on the ground, pounding her fists on it to try to quell the pain.

"Uh, what are we supposed to do to help him?" JP asked as he looked between Bokomon and Davis.

"It's a first for me." Zoe said.

"Why is it happening now? Davis needs our help too." Tommy said as he looked up at Sakkakumon.

"I'm too young for this!" he said.

"Oh no, the light went out in Agunimon's area!" Zoe said as Davis dug her nails into the earth, trying to seek some form of comfort.

"Bokomon, this really isn't a very good time." Neemon said.

"It's not up to me! Instead of standing there like a lump of sap, maybe you could HELP!" Bokomon whined.

Davis whimpered, choking on her sobs as she tried to push back the pain.

She felt a warm body cover hers and she looked up to see Kyuubimon was there, covering her with a sad look in her eyes as Sakuyamon stood above her.

"What's going on?" Davis asked.

"You passed out, dear one." Kyuubimon cooed as she licked away the girl's tears.

"You've endured so much pain. You truly are a miracle child to have survived so much of it." Sakuyamon said as she brushed the girl's bangs out of her face.

"Why…why are they fighting? Why am I seeing these images? What's going on?" Davis asked scared.

"You'll have to wake up to figure that out." Sakuyamon said.

Davis closed her eyes and opened them up again to see that she had woken up and was feeling a bit better, but still felt sore from the Warriors of Light and Darkness fighting.

"I'M SORRY!" she heard Koji's voice call out and Seraphimon's egg started to glow, along with Davis herself.

"What's happening?' Zoe asked as the egg flew up, the mark on it glowing gold before it shone a light into the orb that Koji was in.

Davis felt like her body was being healed and stood up, feeling amazed as she looked up at the egg.

"Please be careful…baby." Bokomon said tearfully.

Davis felt the Spirits of Light fusing together and she smiled brightly as she saw the image of Koji transforming into a new Spirit, Beowolfmon.

"It's Koji!" JP said after Zoe said something in Italian.

'His two Spirits have come together!" Tommy exclaimed.

"He's pretty!" Neemon said.

"Actually, combined he's become Beowolfmon." Bokomon said.

"Hold up, just how did you find out his name's Beowolfmon?" Neemon asked.

"That's a silly question! What else would you call him?" Bokomo asked.

"Go get him, Beowolfmon!" Bokomon yelled after Neemon struggled to come up with an answer.

"Davis, are you feeling better?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah. I'm great." Davis nodded.

"Um, where's the baby?" Neemon asked.

Davis groaned as she felt a headach and knew that the fight had started up again.

She closed her eyes and saw Beowolfmon and Duskmon had clashed swords again, blue light flowing gently over the wolf as purple light flew wildly around the demon.

She saw the lights glow as Koji's human form was shown through Beowolfmon and a human that looked almost exactly like Koji showed through over Duskmon.

There was an exlpoision caused and the two Warriors were thrown out of Sakkakumon and flew far off away from them.

"Oh no! Now where are they going?" Zoe asked.

"KOJI!" JP yelled after him.

The egg stopped glowing and fell back down to the earth where the others stood.

"My dear sweet baby." Bokomon as the egg went over to Neemon, who caught it.

"It came to me. Does that mean I'm his uncle now?" Neemon asked.

Davis looked off to where Duskmon and Beowolfmon fell and knew that something big was going to happen yet again and she was growing impatient with the suspense.

TBC


	24. Darkness before the Dawn

"Darkness Before the Dawn"

Davis stared up at Sakkakumon wondering when her brother was going to come back out now that Koji was out.

They needed to go find him in case Duskmon was still out for revenge for some odd reason and figure out how Duskmon could be a human that was turned evil.

"Hey, do you think this would bounce?" Neemon asked as he held the egg making Davis snap out of her thoughts in worry as she looked over.

"Give me that!" Bokomon snapped snatching the egg away and Neemon stumbled from the force.

"'Do you think this would bounce?' You nincompoop!" Bokomon said as he put the egg back in his waist band.

"Zoe, are you OK?" JP asked the blonde as she stared out towards the area the Warriors of Light and Darkness fell.

"I'm just wondering if we can get in there and help Takuya. And if he'll ever make it out without us." Zoe said.

"Look! Something's happening!" Tommy said pointing up to one of the two last lit orbs.

"Something's always happening, kid." JP said as he and Zoe walked over.

"Takuya!" Zoe cried in worry.

"Not just Takuya! Check it out!" Tommy said as one of the orbs showed Agunimon glaring at Mercurymon and Davis glared up at the Warrior of Metal.

They all watched as Mercurymon gloated about his power as he disappeared and reappeared all over the world they were in and Davis clenched her fists, wishing that she could go up there and teach that freak a lesson of her own.

Merucrymon then led Agunimon to the final orb and Davis knew that this meant that they were going to be going all out in this last battle and she clenched her fists tighter, nails digging into the palm of her hands.

The new world they were in looked like a church with the colorful windows and the large organ.

The Warrior of Harmony gasped when she saw Seraphimon was there also, only he looked transparent with dark vines with sharp thorns tied around him.

'What is that?' Davis thought.

'It is Seraphimon's Fractal Code.' Came Sakuyamon's voice as she appeared beside her human partner.

Davis looked at her in surprise when she saw that no one else could see her.

'Fractal Code? You mean he didn't give it to Cherubimon? Why not?' Davis asked with their mind link.

'Perhaps he hopes to take out the Warriors with it.' Kyuubimon said as she appeared on Davis' other side.

"Seraphimon?" Tommy asked as he and others whimpered in fear and confusion making Davis come out of the mind link and look at everyone.

"It can't be. I mean, it can't be, right?" Zoe asked.

"It's probably another one of Mercurymon's tricks!" JP said.

"My…eyes are stuck." Neemon said with his eyes wide open.

Everyone gasped as Mercurymon absorbed the data and turned into an evil, sick version of the Celestial digimon making Davis grit her teeth in anger, her eyes filled with flames and lightning and the winds picked up a bit when they sensed her anger.

He had become ShadowSeraphimon.

"TAKUYA!" Zoe cried as ShadowSeraphimon began throwing him around, beating him mersileslly.

"Why is Seraphimon fighting Agunimon? And how is Seraphimon even there if we have his digi egg?" Tommy asked with tears in his eyes.

"He's not. Mercurymon is using Seraphimon's data to evolve, that evil no good beat neck." Bokomon as be climbed up on JP and stood up on his shoulder.

"How'd he do that?" JP asked.

"I'm not sure, but I recognize that felonious fiend even if he were disguised as a little girl selling cookies." Bokomon said.

"Cookies, mm!" Neemon drooled.

Agunimon then Slide Evolved to BurningGreymon and got back into the fight, but ShadowSeraphimon was still able to beat him back and he did it with pleasure that made Davis' stomach churn at the glee he took out of it.

"I can't believe we have to watch this happen." JP said sadly.

"Mercurymon was so strong before, but now it looks like with Seraphimon's power, there's just no way Takuya can defeat him." Zoe said.

"Not quite. There is one way." Bokomon said making everyone look at him with new found hope.

"Fusion Evolution!" Tommy and Davis said.

"You mean like what Koji used against Duskmon?" Zoe asked.

"Exactly. Then he might be powerful enough to defeat ShadowSeraphimon." Bokomon said.

"And a better costume too!" Neemon said.

"But will Takuya even know to try it?" Zoe asked looking back up at the battle.

"And can he evolve before it's too late?" JP asked as he looked back up.

Davis groaned as she watched the fight with tears in her eyes, worried about her brother and gasped in horror when ShadowSeraphimon used an attack on BurningGreymon that turned him back to his human form and he fell forward on the ground in pain.

"TAKUYA!" JP and Zoe yelled.

"BIG BROTHER!"

Davis buried her face in her hands and sobbed as the evil Warrior picked up her brother.

"Please…I beg you." Davis whimpered.

"Like before…let a miracle happen. We need a miracle." She choked out as she feared for her brother's life, wishing him to survive.

"No, Takuya!" Zoe cried with tears in her eyes like everyone else.

"It's all over. How's he supposed to Fusion Evolve if he can't even pick himself up?" JP asked in tears.

"Don't say that!" Tommy cried with his head bent and Davis looked over at her friend.

"One thing about Takuya, he never ever gives up! No matter what! So we are not going to give up on him! We just have to help him somehow." Tommy said through his tears.

"He's right, we just have to figure out how!" Zoe said with renewed confidence.

"Yes, but I don't know if there's anything we can do if we're so far away." Bokomon said.

.Well then, let's get back in there!" JP said as davis dried her tears.

"Back in?! do you know how bored I was waiting for you to get out?" Neemon cried waving his arms around.

"I don't care. Takuya needs our help!" JP said.

"And I am not losing one of the people I love!" Davis said as she and the others pulled out their D-tectors.

"EXECUTE: SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

"BEETLEMON!"  
"KAZEMON!"  
KUMAMON!"  
"SAKUYAMON!"

"Hold on, Takuya! We're on our way!" Beetlemon said as he and the others flew up to help him.

"But how are we gonna get in?" Kazemon asked.

"Our old standby. We're gonna do it together." Beetlemon said and then used his Lightning Blitz to try and get into the barrier that kept them out.

"Ready?" Kazemon asked as she threw Kumamon up in the air.

He then used his Blizzard Blaster to try and get through, then Sakuyamon used her Diamond Strom to try and break through and saw that she did some damage, but not enough.

Kazemon then joined in with her Hurricane Wave and they all kept up their attacks until they got through, unwilling to give up so easily.

"Come on! Come on!" the Warrior of Thunder groaned.

"LET US IN!" Sakuyamon yelled as she used her Amethyst Wind to try and get through and move damage was done, but it seemed to just repair itself and it was getting on her nerves.

They heard takuya screm in pain.

"TAKUYA!" they all cried out.

Sakuyamon bit her lip and pulled back.

"PLEASE LET A MIRACLE HAPPEN!" she yelled as Seraphimon's egg glowed again as did she.

The Warrior of Harmony smiled as the egg let out a gold light that went to Takuya and she knew that the tables were about to turn in their favor now.

The egg lost the mark it had on it and then fell, but Sakuyamon swooped down and caught it, hugging it to her face as she placed a kiss on it.

"Baby angel, I absolutely love." She said.

Everyone then watched as Takuya Fusion Evolved to Aldamon and they all cheered as ShadowSeraphimon seemed shocked.

"Get him, Aldamon!" Beetlemon said as Sakuyamon went down to the ground and handed the egg over to Bokomon who was extremely proud of his baby.

"Oh, it really worked. Of course I knew it was going to work all along. When have I ever steered you guys wrong?" Bokomon asked with a wide smile.

"That's my brother!" Sakuyamon said.

"Now get that data stealing creep!. Bokomon said to Aldamon.

ShadowSeraphimon used his attack on the Fusion of Flame, but it didn't even faze him as he began to walk forward making the evil digimon back up in fear.

Aldamon then hit him with only one attack named Atomic Inferno and soon ShadowSeraphimon's code appeared and Aldamon scanned it, the code being purified as it went back down to the egg that Bokomon held.

"Hey, look!" Kazemon said.

"I don't like the look of this thing!" Bokomon said as the code flew over to him and hit the egg, shocking Bokomon making Neemon jump up into Sakuyamon's arms to avoid being hit.

"I' sure glad you're in charge of the egg!" the bunny said.

"I think we're all glad about that right now." Beetlemon said.

"Is it over?" Kazemon asked.

"Not yet." Beetlemon said.

Everyone dropped down and turned back into their human forms and ran over to comfort Bokomon.

Aldamon chased after Mercurymon as he fled from him and used his Solar Wind Destroyer on him and then scanned the Warrior of Metal's Fractal Code, taking it with him.

Aldamon then flew out of Sakkakumon, smiling at everyone.

"Hey everybody! Guess who just kicked Mercurymon's patootie, so how are the rest of you guys doing?" Aldamon asked.

"AAAAHHHH!" Bokomon yelled as he wriggled around on Zoe's lap as Davis sat close to him and held one of his paws and Takuya turned back to normal and ran over.

"What the heck's wrong with Bokomon?" Takuya asked.

"We don't know." Zoe said.

"He was zapped by Seraphimon's data." JP said.

"What is happening?" Takuya asked as he and JP freaked when they saw the egg move and cracks appeared on the smooth surface.

"The egg! It's hatching" Zoe cried.

Everyone laughed and smiled as green light formed around them all.

"You mean Seraphimon's being born right now?" JP asked.

"This is the most beautiful thing ever!" Neemon said.

Then there was a small explosion and a pink puff of smoke covered everyone as Davis felt a small warm body fly into her arms, cooing happily.

"And the smokiest!" Neemon said as everyone coughed.

"Hey, who is that?" Tommy asked when the smoke cleared and everyone saw an adorable creature in Davis' arms that was orange with a berige under belly, big blue eyes that could melt your heart and a pink waist band with two bat wing ears that were orange too.

"Oh, it's Patamon." Bokomon said.

"Hi everybody!" Patamon said as he cuddled up to Davis' chest making the girl laugh as she hugged him.

"Oh he's my…he's my little baby." Bokomon said with a sweet smile as he gazed at the young digimon that was in the arms of the young Warrior of Harmony.

"See, I knew he would be cute." Davis said as Patamon climbed out of her arms and sat on top of her head.

"Big Sister! Big Sister! You're my Big Sister." Patamon cheered as he looked down at the maroon haired girl.

"Yes, she is. Now come say hi to Momma!" Bokomon said with his arms wide open and tears in his eyes.

"You want him to call you Momma?!" the others all asked.

"Momma!" Patamon said cutely.

"Well, who else carried that egg for weeks while the rest of you lolly gaged around?" Bokomon said.

"Lolly gaged?!"

"You little creep!"

"You don't know who you're messing with!"

"Fine, then no one but Davis gets to play with him." Bokomon said making everyone protest and yell at once as the young female Warrior laughed at them all.

TBC


	25. Phantasmagoric Sakkakumon

"Phantasmagoric Sakkakumon"

**Sorry for the wait, but here is the next chapter. I hope you all like this new chapter. Enjoy and please review!**

The group all watched as Sakkakumon flew up into the sky, hiding behind the clouds and Davis, who had Patamon sitting on top of her head, began to wonder what they were going to do about the Beast of Metal.

"There goes Sakkakumon." Zoe said.

"That's a relief." Tommy said.

"He's just backing off." JP said hoping that nothing bad would happen.

"Well ate least we got an answer to what was inside Seraphimon's egg." JP said with a smile as he went over to the maroon haired girl to look at the baby digimon.

"Yeah, you sure are a cute little fella!" Zoe cooed as she clasped her hands and came to look at Patamon.

"And he flies!" Tommy said.

"Papa/Mom!" Patamon suddenly cheered as he flew over to Bokomon with a smile.

"Aw, isn't that adorable? My baby thinks as me as both his pap and momma." Bokomon said as the baby sat on his head looking down at him with big innocent blue eyes.

"I'm hungry, Papa/Mom." Patamon said with a frown.

"Oh, well…" Bokomon said crossing his arms.

"Don't look at me, I don't even have pockets." Neemon said folding his ears down.

"We don't even have a crust of bread." The white chicken said.

"That's OK, I can wait." Patamon said making Davis laugh as the others all looked shocked.

"That's different, he's so calm." Zoe said with her hands on her cheeks.

"He's a good boy!" Tommy said.

"He sure doesn't have Bokomon's genes." JP said as everyone crossed their arms and nodded saying 'Mm-hmm' making Davis and Takuya share an amused look.

"And just what's wrong with my genes?!" Bokomon snapped at them.

"Koji, come in! Koji! It's no use. Where ever he is I can't get a hold of him." Takuya said as he picked up his D-tector and tried to get a hold of him.

"Big brother, I think I might be able to track him down." Davis said gaining his attention.

"You think?" he asked.

"She should be able to track down everyone here because of their Spirits. But it will be better if she were looking for Koji and Duskmon since she has a stronger bond with them." Bokomon said.

"I can go off on my own and call you guys when I find him." Davis said.

"No way, Daisuke. It's too dangerous." Takuya said.

"But you don't have to worry about Duskmon." JP said.

"Yeah, he can't hurt her unless he wants to hurt himself, remember?" Tommy asked.

"Why does everyone always take her side?" the Warrior of Flame asked as he felt annoyed about being separated from his sister so soon after they just got back together.

"Takuya, you know she'll be fine. She can take care of herself. You need to trust her." Zoe said walking over and placing a hand on his shoulder and gave him a comforting smile.

Takuya looked into her green eyes and sighed in defeat.

"Big Sister will be fine. She can find the Light Boy and be back soon." Patamon said flying over and barreling into the maroon haired girl's arms.

She smiled down at him and hugged him into her chest, happy to be able to actually feel him after all this time of sensing his presence in the digi egg.

"So is it all right if I go?" Davis asked looking at her brother.

Takuya sighed again and smiled sadly at her and got down on his knees in front of her.

"Yeah, you can go. If anyone can find Koji, it's you. Besides, with Sakkakumon still around, it might be safer for you to just to anyway." He said and then pulled her into his arms, warmth and love radiating from their hug. Patamon being caught in the middle of it, but he just smiled.

"I'll always come back to you, Big brother. No matter what." She said as she pulled away.

"Be safe." Zoe said.

"And bring me present. And food!" Neemon said making her laugh.

"You guys gonna be fine?" she asked the others.

"My dear, you really should worry about yourself for once in your life. We'll be perfectly fine. Now go find Koji. Chop chop." Bokomon said shooing her off.

Davis nodded and pulled out her D-tector.

"Execute: Beast Spirit Evolution!" she said as data and light formed around her and she moved her arms in the well-known star pattern.

She let out a vulpine cry as the power flooded her body and she transformed into her Beast Spirit.

"Kyuubimon!" she said.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. See ya!" the fox said as she took off running then did a massive leap into the skies, her paws lighting up with blue flames that kept her in the air so that she could run through the sky and easily track Koji down.

She soon picked up his scent and followed it.

Kyuubimon stopped when she sensed that something was wrong with her brother and the others, knowing that Sakkakumon had pulled some nasty trick.

"Guys, I hope you know what you're doing." She said before she continued on, swearing that if that ugly freak hurt them, then she would kick the Fractal Code out of him very slowly and painfully.

She felt her body heat up and knew that her brother was in trouble and she stopped again and with snarl that ripped through the deserted area, making the earth shake at the anger she was feeling at her friends and family being hurt.

"You pathetic, disgusting freak!" she snarled.

"I'm going to tear you apart!" she growled and turned back around, flames and lightning surrounding her body as she took off like a streak of blue and yellow back towards her friends.

She got back to the area they were all in and saw a crater that wasn't there before and felt the earth beneath her paws move, sensing that the other Warriors were being attacked by Sakkakumon as he used the darkness of the underground to scare them all and mess with their minds.

"Slide Evolution: Sakuayamon!"

"I am so SICK of that guy!" she said as she jumped down the cavern and ran to where she could sense them all.

She heard them all turning on her brother, saying how he thought he was better because he could Fusion Evolve and that was the final straw for her.

"Would you guys all shut up?" Sakuyamon yelled as she entered the room they were all in, glowing a golden light making them all see.

"The lovely Lady Harmony has returned to grace us all with her radinece. What a true pleasure." Sakkakumon cooed.

"SHUT UP YOU SICK FREAK!" Sakuyamon yelled as she swung her staff at him.

"Amethyst Wind!" she cried making her flower petals hit him and he screamed in pain.

"I don't want to hear another word come out of your vile mouth!" the Warrior of Harmony said.

"What is wrong with you guys? We're all friends. Don't make him turn you all against each other." She said looking at the others.

"She's right. We need to work together." Aldamon said.

"We can accomplish anything as long as we stand together." Sakuyamon said with a smile on her lavender colored lips.

"Let's take him." Kazemon said.

The Warriors all stood together in a circle and glowed their respective colors as they powered up and shoot out their attacks at Sakkakumon, defeating him.

Aldamon finished it and downloaded the Beast Spirit into his D-tector.

"You came back!" Kumamon said to Sakuyamon.

"I could sense that something was wrong and I wasn't going to leave you all alone." She said as she bent down and hugged her best friend.

"Big Sister! You need to go find the Light Boy." Patamon said.

"Yeah, I know." She said smiling to the little digimon as she let go of the Warrior of Ice and stood back up.

"Slide Evolution: Kyuubimon!"

The nine tailed fox stood in front of them all and nodded to them.

"I'll be back." She said and then flew back up and continued her search for Koji, catching Beowolfmon and Duskmon's scents on the wind as well as sensing their presences and followed them.

"Wait for me, boys. I'm not missing this fight." She said as she shot off into the darkened day.

TBC


	26. Brother Who Art Thou?

"Brother Who Art Thou?"

**Here is the new chapter, please enjoy and review!**

Kyuubimon was still running over the lands of the Continent of Darkness, following the aura of the two Warriors she was tracking down.

She could smell them on the winds, too.

Beowolfmon smelt of vanilla and spice while Duskmon had the scent of blackberries and musk.

She growled in pain when she felt them fighting again and it was growing more intense.

She whimpered as she felt half her body burn and the other half freeze, but shook it off, trying desperately to ignore it as she went off.

Kyuubimon found some sort of underground monument and she jumped down into it, looking for the Warriors of Light and darkness, finding them both just standing there staring at each other as a dark shadow sent a wave of darkness at Beowolfmon, making him cry out in pain.

"Dragon Wheel!" Kyuubimon growled as she was consumed in the blue flames that took on the form of a dragon and hit the shadow of who she knew as Cherubimon directly making him hiss in pain.

"Kyuubimon!" Beowolfmon called out in surprise as she back flipped back over to where he stood.

"Did you think I was gonna leave you two alone? Get real, Wolf Boy." She said to him with a smirk.

Duskmon looked over at the Beast of Harmony, feeling an intense worry for her, remembering the sweet little girl that he had talked to in the cave.

"My, if it isn't the young Warrior of Harmony." Cherubimon taunted making the three Warriors look over at the shadow.

"Get away from them." Kyuubimon snarled as she crouched down, getting ready to pounce.

"No. I wouldn't let the Warrior of Light defeat the son of Darkness, my own creation." Cherubimon said.

"Creation?" Duskmon asked puzzled.

"Duskmon, it is time for you to remember the day you came to the Digital World!" Cherubimon said.

Kyuubimon and Beowolfmon shared looks of confusion, unsure of what the evil Celestial was talking about.

Duskmon kept flashing from this demon form to the human boy and held his head, screaming in pain.

Kyuubimon whimpered as she felt his fear, confusion and pain.

"Davis!" Beowolfmon said worried about the girl and crouched down by her side, wrapping his arms around the vixen to try and comfort her.

"It hurts because you remember your pathetic human heart. Let it go. Let its darkness fill your soul! This time your heart shall not trouble you!" Cherubimon said with a sadistic smirk.

Duskmon then stopped flashing from those two forms and then took on his Beast Spirit form, Velgemon, a very large demonic bird.

Kyuubimon was then covered in data and transformed back into her human form.

"Davis, are you OK?" Beowolfmon asked as he scooped her up in his arms.

The maroon haired girl looked up at him with tears in her chocolate eyes, scared and worried about the human boy that was being tortured by Cherubimon.

"Koji, please. We need to help him." She said as the tears fell down her face.

Beowolfmon saw the emotions in her eyes and nodded his head, but he was then hit back by Velgemon's attack and he covered the girl up so she wouldn't get hurt.

Koji reverted back to his human form and tried to stand up and run with Davis, but he was too weak to move.

Davis moved off of him and stared up at Velgemon as he flew above them in the sky and looked down to where they were.

He then swooped down to them and Koji shot up, grabbing Davis, pulling her into his arms, both yelling.

Just then, the two Warriors' D-tector started to beep and the mark of Ophanimon appeared on their screens and then there was a light that shot out of both their devices that hit Velgemon on the head, stopping him in his place when he was only about ten feet away from them, his wings blowing winds and debris all around the two humans.

"_You must remember, Velgemon. Remember your time in the human world."_ Ophanimon's voice said.

"I…was in the human world?" Velgemon asked.

"Could that thing still be human?" Koji asked.

Davis looked into Velgemon's eyes and saw those familiar sapphire eyes and there was a dark purple light that swarmed around her and she then fell asleep in Koji's arms as the visions began.

_She saw a hospital room, an old woman on the bed and a boy sitting by her side, holding her hand._

_"Koichi..." the woman gasped._

_Davis looked over and saw the boy that had been screaming in pain._

_"What? What is it, Grandma?" he asked softly._

_"You need to know. Koichi, you have a brother." The old woman said._

_Koichi and Davis both gasped, shocked at the revelation._

_"You must find Koji." The old woman said._

_"Koji... my brother..." Koichi said._

_The woman then died peacefully, and Davis stepped closer to see that outside the door stood a woman who looked exactly like a female version of Koji, only older and she was beautiful and seemed to be tired from doing so much work._

"_OK, what the heck is up with this?" the maroon haired girl asked._

_The vision changed to when Koichi was on the train, watching Koji and saw Takuya and Davis quickly run on the train, the siblings collapsing in exhaustion._

_Koichi then ran off to where Koji was, right behind Takuya after Koji and Davis both entered the lift._

_Takuya jumped in and Koichi was too late, but his eyes met the startled ones of the little girl inside._

_He hit the doors after they closed in frustration, then looked over to where he saw the staircase and so he ran down there, hoping to catch Koji in time._

_But as he ran, turning a corner, he lost his footing and then, as if in slow motion, began falling down the stairs._

_Davis gasped and covered her eyes as he hit the floor at the bottom and heard the people around gathering around the boy._

_The maroon haired girl cried again as she peaked between her fingers to see Koichi was just lying around and no one seemed to be calling the paramedics._

"_Oh man." She said in horror._

TBC


	27. My Brother in Spirit

"My Brother in Spirit"

**Next chapter is finally out and ready to be read. I hope you all like this one and please review!**

"Davis? Davis, wake up." Someone's voice broke through the dark haze that shrouded the young girl's mind.

She slowly blinked her eyes opened to see the face of her friend and Warrior of Light looking down at her with worried sapphire eyes that filled with relief as a smile formed on his lips when he saw that's he was awake.

"You feeling any better?" he asked her as he held her close to his chest.

"Yeah." She said nodding with a tired smile.

"What happened to Velgemon?" she asked looking around for him.

"He took off." Koji said looking over to where the Beast of Darkness fled to.

Davis saw the confused look in his eyes and how he hard he was thinking about Velgemon and Davis wondered if she should tell him the visions she had gotten or not.

"Daisuke!"

"Koji!"

The two Warriors looked over to see that the others were running over to them and Koji put the maroon haired girl down.

"Are you OK?" Takuya asked as he walked over and scooped his sister up in his arms.

"Yeah." Koji said, softly.

"That's good news." Zoe said with a smile.

"Yeah, we all heard that huge explosion and thought you were in it." Tommy said.

"Well, we kinda were." Koji said, shocking everyone.

"Were? What do you mean?" Takuya asked.

"It was Velgemon. He used Cherubimon's power to evolve from Duskmon and attack."

"Man, I'm sick of that guy!" Takuya frowned.

"My boy, there aren't many that can stand up to Velgemon and still walk away, I'm flabbergasted." Bokomon praised.

"Gazuntite." Neemon said, thinking he sneezed.

"Yeah, I guess." Koji said, deep in thought.

Just then, Patamon flew over to him.

"Well, hello there!" he said and then barreled into his arms.

"And who are you?" Koji asked confused about the new digimon.

"I'm Patamon."

"He hatched from Seraphimon's digi egg." Takuya said.

"He's actually the reason you were able to Fusion Evolve." Zoe said.

So that's what it was. Thanks, little guy." Koji smiled down at him.

"Aw, it was my pleasure." Patamon said.

Davis looked over at Koji and saw that he had a certain look in his eyes and she knew he was still thinking about Velgemon and he then had this look in his eyes and handed Patamon to Zoe and then took off running in the direction that the Beast of Darkness went off in.

Davis decided to go after him and so did Takuya, so the Kanbaras went off after him after they convinced the others to wait on them.

After a while of running, the group finally found Koji getting attacked by Velgemon, he was going to cause an explosion again, but Takuya jumped over to Koji and knocked him out of the way and into a safe part.

Koji looked at his friends and smiled, thanking them.

"Just in time." he said as Takuya gave him a smile and a thumbs up as Davis ran over, Patamon, Bokomon and Neemon behind her and she gave the Warrior of Light a hug.

"Enough is enough is enough!" Patamon said flying over to Velgemon.

"Boom Bubble! Boom Bubble! Boom Bubble!" Patamon said as he blew these small blasts of air at the Beast.

"Patamon!" Koji cried out in annoyance.

"Crazy little guy!" Takuya said as he stood up to go help him, but Koji stayed where he was with a conflicted look in his eyes.

Takuya asked what he was doing and Koji confessed that Velgemon was his brother, shocking everyone.

That freak Cherubimon's using him! He gave him the spirit of Darkness! My twin brother is the warrior of Darkness!" he cried, despaired.

"Your brother..." Takuya said, becoming lost in thought.

He then smiled as he thought about Shinya and how he missed him, even the times that Shinya and Davis teamed up to pull pranks on him.

"A brother. Wow, Koji, I'm really happy for you." He said making his sister and friend look at him, but the girl couldn't help but smile back.

"Well, I'm sure you'll fight a lot, but that's just what brothers do. Man, I miss my little brother. I never knew how much he meant to me, you know?" Takuya said.

"I miss him too." Davis said thinking about her middle brother.

"Actually, I'd love to get to know your brother. Besides the whole being evil and trying to kill us thing, I'm sure we could all be great friends." She said as the raven haired boy gave her a look.

"You both really live in a different world. He has an evil Spirit!" Koji said, looking away with an upset look.

"Well, then, we'll just have to get it away from him! All your brother really needs is a little fractal code digitise!" Takuya said with a confident smile and Davis nodded eagerly.

"I can't." Koji said, depressed.

"I won't fight him! I can't attack my own brother!" the Warrior of Light said.

Takuya growled and grabbed Koji's shirt, picking him up and slamming him against a boulder.

"Listen to me! You'll fight him and I'll tell you why. Because he's your brother, you're the only chance he has, Koji and if his brother won't save him, who will?! Koichi needs you, we need you! Heck, the whole Digital World needs you!" the Warrior of Flame.

"I think I ran out of Boom." Patamon squeaked as he got too exhausted to use his attack and he then tried to fly away, but Velgemon whacked him away and Bokomon ran and caught him, praising him for being so brave.

"We need to do something and quick. We can't just sit around here and wait." Davis said.

"Right." Takuya said taking out his D-tector.

"Execute: Fusion Evolution!" he said as he transformed.

"Aldamon!"

Aldamon then jumped and went into battle with Velgemon and Davis looked over to Koji and she saw that he was still conflicted.

"Koji." She said making him look at her, his sapphire eyes filled with confliction.

"I know you don't want to do this, but you have no other choice. You have to fight him to save his life. You have to do it because I can't. you can do this. I believe in you. Please save him. Save him for me." She begged tugging on his pant leg.

Koji looked down at her and smiled.

He bent down and placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed her forehead before he pulled her into a hug.

"Stay here, you got it?" he said pulling away, looking into her chocolate eyes and she nodded.

He pulled out his D-tector.

"Execute: Fusion Evolution!" he said as lights flooded around him.

"Beowolfmon!" he said.

The Fusion Spirit looked back down at the Warrior of Harmony and gave her a smile as he jumped up and joined the battle and it soon ended with the Fractal Code showing around Velgemon and he split into the Velgemon and Duskmon with Koichi screaming in pain in the middle of the two Spirits and Davis clenched her teeth as she tried to quell the icy pain that was filling her like sharp needle piercing her skin.

Beowolfmon scanned the two Spirits of Darkness and koichi began to fall.

"KOICHI!" Davis cried out in worry and she quickly pulled out her D-tector and Beast Spirit evolved to Kyuubimon and then quickly flew over and caught the boy in her soft tails and held him there safely as she went down to the ground.

"Koichi?" she asked as she lay down on the ground, her tails bringing him to her side, her fur keeping him warm and shielded from any dangers.

"Koichi?" she questioned again touching her snout to his cheek.

She frowned in worry as she wondered what was going to happen next.

TBC


	28. Ne're the Twins Shall Meet

"Ne're the Twins Shall Meet"

**Here is the next chapter, I hope you all like it. I hope you like it and please review.**

Kyuubimon turned back into her human form as Koji and the others came over, the Warrior of Light holding his arm as he walked down to the little girl and his brother.

"He's the one!" Davis heard her brother gasp as he looked at Koichi, making the girl look at him in confusion.

She heard groaning and looked down to see the boy was waking up.

Koichi was sore all over and he was plagued with guilt and self-hatred for everything he had done.

Something he did not expect to see when he woke up was the little girl he had seen in the train, at the elevator and on different occasions when he was Duskmon looking at him with wide chocolate eyes that were filled with concern and relief when he pushed himself up to his knees.

She smiled at him, confusing him even more.

"Hi." She said pleasantly like he hadn't just tried to kill her and her friends and her brother.

Speaking of brothers, what was Koji going to do now that he knew about him?

Would he even accept him after all of the terrible things he had done?

Would anyone even want anything to do with him?

He had placed this girl's life in danger on separate occasions and she was basically the glue that held them all together.

They'd sooner exile him than invite him to join them.

"All right, spill it!" Koji said coldly making everyone look at him as he stepped towards his brother with a glare on his face.

"Is it true? I have to know and I need to hear it from you. Are you my brother?" Koji asked as Koichi stood up, still feeling weak from being a puppet of Cherubimon's.

"And if you are, is our mother still alive? Tell me right now!" Koji demanded as Koichi grabbed his head, his face scrunched up in pain and Davis stood up too, looking up at him with worry.

"Hey, what's the matter with you? Say something!" the Warrior of Light said making Davis look back at him with a disapproving look that shocked the two older boys as they saw a fire and lightning dance around in them.

"Would you shut up? He just survived a very traumatic event and needs some time to heal." The young Warrior of Harmony said making Koichi's eyes open and look down at the girl with confusion as she defended him.

"It's all true." Koichi said making everyone gasp and look at him.

He then told everyone about how he found out about Koji existing from his grandmother.

"That was all she said. But I wanted to know who you were and why we were separated. But I had to find out on my own." Koichi explained.

He told them all how he found the address of where Koji lived and he watched as he saw Koji ran out of the house with his dog and Davis laughed when he saw that the dog tripped him and then Koji's step mother ran out of the house and asked him if he was all right as their father came out and the three went on their walk as Koichi watched.

"I wanted to say something, but I never could! I didn't tell anyone. I was afraid to. I couldn't talk to my mom about it; she had enough problems to deal with." Koichi said.

He then told them how his mother would always come home stressed out from her long hours at the hospital and how he would help with the chores and fix the Band-Aids on her back.

He often begged her to find a new job and he even volunteered to help her find one, but she would just smile and say that there were people that needed her help and she couldn't abandon them.

"Poor Mom!" Koji said as he looked down sadly at the thought.

"She never complains. Anyway, it was later that same day that I saw you on the train." Koichi said.

"I was right! You were the one I saw trying to get in." Takuya said as he walked over to them, taking his sister's hand.

"But wait, you didn't get on that train, so how did you end up in the Digital World without a Trailmon?" Takuya asked.

"Actually, I can't remember." Koichi said sadly making Davis look at him in worry.

How could he not remember?

Heck, she wished she didn't remember it.

Maybe the whole thing with Cherubimon was blocking it from his mind.

Koichi then said that he had just missed them on the elevator when he went to the stairs and then he tripped and he blacked out, waking up in a real filled with darkness and Cherubimon was there and gave him the Spirits of Darkness.

The group all heard a train whistle and turned to see Angler the trailmon was coming over to them with Zoe, JP and Tommy.

"Hey, are you guys all right?" Zoe asked as he jumped off with the two boys following.

"Hey, who's that guy?" JP asked looking at Koichi and then yelped in shock when he saw that he looked exactly like Koji.

"Whoa! He looks like Koji!" Tommy said pointing at him.

"How is that possible?" Zoe asked.

"Oh, you know. That whole basic, every day long lost twin brothers thing. No big." Davis said with a shrug making her brother smile in amusement as everyone gave her look.

"Oh, is that all?" the Warrior of Thunder asked sarcastically.

Patamon flew over and sat on top of Davis' head and she looked up at him with a smile as he returned it.

"So, we going or what? We need to get to the Rose Morning Star and fast." The maroon haired girl said as she took Koichi's hand, startling him as she began to tug him towards the Trailmon.

"Davis dear, what are you doing?" Bokomon asked.

"What? We can't just leave him here all alone. He's coming with us." She said with a firm look and everyone sighed knowing how stubborn she was so they all just got on the Trailmon and took their seats.

Koichi walked away from the group and sat far away from them, still trying to wrap his head around what had happened.

Davis sat with the others and fell asleep on their destination.

She was barely conscious when they finally came to a stop at a station to take a rest and the others talked to Koji about how he could approach Koichi because he was nervous about it and he was feeling better after everyone gave him some encouragement, except for Davis who was looking half dead on her brother's back.

A while later the girl finally woke up fully only to discover that Patamon had gone off to see Koichi, so she decided to go see him too.

"…unless you're just trying to make me feel better. Did you really mean that?" she heard Koichi's voice ask as she walked into his car.

"Really, silly." Patamon chirped making Koichi smile up at him.

"Thanks, Patamon." He said.

Patamon smiled then gasped as he looked over to the door to see the young Warrior of harmony standing there and he flew over to her with a big smile on his face.

"Big Sister!" he cried barreling into her arms and she laughed as she hugged him to her.

Koichi looked at her in shock.

"D-Davis? What are you doing here?" he asked as the girl looked over at him with a smile and walked over, placing herself in the seat beside him.

"I was worried about you so I came over to check on you." She said.

"Why though? I'd thought you and the others hated me." He said looking down at his feet in shame.

Davis chuckled and shook her head at that.

"No one hates you, Ko. What happened wasn't your fault." She said confusing him when he heard that she had shortened his name.

"Yes it was. Cherubimon used me because I have Darkness inside of me! I'm evil. I'm a monster. I don't deserve forgiveness for what I've done!" Koichi cried out as he closed his eyes the guilt washing over him again.

He gasped when he felt a sharp stinging sensation erupt on his right cheek and he opened his eyes to see that Davis had just slapped him and was also giving him a very stern look that was adorable on her.

"That isn't true, you moron. Everyone has Darkness inside of them, even me and Koji. Everyone also has light inside of them.

The two need each other to exist together in the world to create harmony." She said.

Patamon stayed quiet and decided to let the girl handle this on her own, he knew she could handle it.

Davis smiled again and took one of the older boy's hands in both of her smaller ones, feeling that similar tingle she got whenever she was around Koji and he felt it too as his eyes widened in interest.

"The only reason the Darkness took over you like that is because you're scared of it. It's not a bad thing. Everyone is scared of the dark at some point in their lives. Just know that I'll be there to help you out. All of us will be because you're our friend. You're one of us." Davis said.

Koichi's eye watered at her words, feeling overly emotional at what she said.

He scooped her up into his lap and hugged her to his chest, crying and she hugged him back, knowing that he needed the comfort and was happy to help him out.

She felt the bond between Harmony and Darkness being reformed and that made her smile as Patamon, who was being squashed between them, tried to struggle out of the hold.

"Thank you, Davis." Koichi said.

"Call me D. All of my friends do." She said.

They pulled back and smiled at each other, the older boy brushing her bangs out of her face to see her expressive eyes better as Patamon took in a big gulp of air after he was freed.

The train then made a sharp stop and they all screamed as they fell to the floor.

"I hate trains." The maroon haired girl muttered from her place on the ground, the orange digimon sitting on her head.

The train then got knocked over on to its side, making Koichi grab for the girl and he curled his body around her and Patamon to keep them safe as they were knocked around and the windows shattered upon impact.

"Stupid trains." The girl said as it ended.

"It wasn't the Trailmon, Big Sister." Patamon said as he flew above them.

"What do you mean?" Koichi asked.

"It's Cherubimon. He's here!"

"Oh. Then please allow me to correct myself. Stupid giant, evil bunny!" Davis said making Koichi look at her with an amused look as he helped her out of the train and Takuya ran over when he saw them.

The Warriors all stood together and pulled out their D-tectors as they glared up at Cherubimon, ready to end this once and for all.

"EXECUTE: FUSION EVOLUTION!" Koji and Takuya said.

"EXECUTE: BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Davis, Tommy, Zoe and JP said.

"ALDAMON!"

"BEOWOLFMON!"  
"ZEPYRMON!"  
METALKABUTERIMON!"  
KORIKKAKUMON!"  
"KYUUBIMON!"

The Beast of Harmony stayed behind to protect Koichi, Patamon, Bokomon and Neemon as the others all went up and attacked Cherubimon, but no one was doing any damage, even when they worked together.

Aldamon used his Solar Destroyer and after the smoke clear from the powerful attack, they were all surprised to see that Cherubimon still wasn't hurt.

Kyuubimon snarled in annoyance and then took a running leap at the Mega Level Celestial, her body erupting in blue flames that took on the form of a mighty dragon.

"DRAGON WHEEL!" she growled as the flames went over to where Cherubimon was.

"Everyone, quick! Give your power to Kyuubimon!" Aldamon yelled.

"Frozen Hunter!" Beowolfmon said letting lose a busrt of blue flames that took on the form of a large wolf and howled.

"Solar Destroyer!" Aldamon growled as the large ball of fire formed.

"Hurricane Gale!" Zephyrmon said sending the powerful gales out.

"Bolo Thunder!" MetalKabuterimon said sending out the blasts from his canons and Korikkakumon threw his axes.

All of the powers went over and fused with the attack Kyuubimon was using and she hit Cherubimon dead on, making him shout in pain and shock.

"All right!" Aldamon smiled.

"She got him!" Koichi said.

Kyuubimon then jumped back to where her brother and friends were as the dust settled and they all gasped to see that Cherubimon was still standing, even thought he was a little worse for wear.

"What's it gonna take to beat this guy?" MetalKabutrimon asked.

"You will never beat me. JUDGEMENT STORM!" Cherubimon shouted as lightning started raining down on them all, hitting them directly making them all scream in pain.

Beowolfmon saw that Koichi was about to get hit, so he ran over and covered his brother's body with his own and took the hit.

The Warriors all turned back to their human forms and Koichi looked around in horror and sadness, especially for Davis and Koji as they both lay unmoving on the cold ground.

He gritted his teeth and ran over to Cherubimon as Davis and Koji both opened their eyes to see him confronting the evil digimon.

He remembered everything that the Warrior of Harmony had told her and he believed them completely.

Cherubimon tried to get him to rejoin him, but Koichi refused and then the Mega tried to kill him, making Koji and Davis cry out in worry and their D-tectors both started acting up, shooting out lights over to him.

The light from Davis' D-tector transformed into a black D-tector with gray grips as the Spirits of Darkness shot out of Koji's D-tector and they were turned into purified totems that were black and gold in the shapes of lions.

"I'm not afraid anymore." Koichi said as he took his new Spirits and transformed, using the true power of Darkness.

"Execute: Spirit Evolution!"

"Lowemon!"

The new Warrior of Darkness stood tall and proud and went off to fight with Cherubimon, making Koji and Davis both cheer wildly for him as he Slide Evolved to JaggerLowemon and defeated Cherubimon.

The Beast of Darkness turned back to normal as the maroon haired girl ran over to him and tackled him to the ground in a hug.

"Whoa, easy there, D." Koichi chuckled as he patted her head.

"I'm so proud of you, Ko. You were awesome." She said giving his cheek a small kiss, making him blush as the others all ran over.

TBC


	29. Operation: Rescue Ophanimon!

"Operation: Free Ophanimon"

The Warriors all began walking together the rest of the way to the Rose Morning Star, Davis holding onto Koichi's hand as they went since the newly claimed Warrior of Darkness wasn't that close with anyone else yet.

Davis looked up at the dark sky and saw that the dark pin colored fog in the sky actually did resemble a rose and it was very pretty.

Sadly though, they had found out that the Cherubimon that JaggerLowemon had defeated wasn't real and was just a shadow, so they had to wait to defeat him once and for all at the Rose Morning Star and save Ophanimon all at once.

"We made it. The Rose Morning Star." Takuya said as they all stopped at a cliff that was cut off with big empty space that had rocks floating around like islands that led up to a palace that was made of crystal.

"_Children, hear me!"_ came Ophanimon's voice.

"I know that voice." Zoe said as they all, save for Davis and Koichi who were further off from the others, rushed over to Takuya as he pulled out his D-tector.

"_Children, you finally made it."_ The voice said.

"It's Ophanimon!" Takuya said.

"_With the Spirits of the 11 Legendary Warriors, you must defeat Cherubimon_ _here."_ She said making everyone but Koichi and Davis gasp.

"Cherubimon is here too?" Koji asked as everyone looked at the base.

"Can you sense him?" Davis asked the older boy holding her hand.

He nodded with a determined look in his eyes.

"You?" he asked.

She could sense the tainted darkness that was surrounding the fallen Celestial digimon and it made her sick to her stomach.

"_He is anticipating your arrival."_ The female Celestial informed them.

They then watched as what looked to be data started flowing up to where they assumed their enemy was awaiting them.

As the maroon haired girl watched it go, she couldn't help but feel a shiver of revulsion go down her spine when she had a short vision of two icy blue eyes.

"Whoa. Where's all that data going?" Tommy asked.

"_The Digital…data is…"_ Ophanimon's voice was cutting out until her signal was lost completely.

"Her signal dropped out! That huge data stream must have overloaded things. We just got cut off." The Warrior of Flame said.

"What do you think that data's coming from?" the blonde haired girl asked.

"Maybe Koichi knows something about it." Tommy said and the Warrior of Harmony couldn't help but shoot a glare over at her only friend that was her age.

"Yeah, he was Duskmon. He must know what's going on. Hey, Koji, your brother was on the dark side, ask him what gives." JP said looking over, but he then yelped when he saw the fierce look that Davis was giving him and he was surprised that he wasn't being set on fire right at that moment.

Zoe saw this and she then elbowed the heavyset boy in the side, making him groan in pain, the top half of his face turned a light blue color as the younger girl smirked at that.

"Now that was subtle, Polatso. You ever think about becoming a diplomat?" the Warrior of Wind asked sarcastically as she frowned at the boy who was holding his side.

"Well, somebody's gotta ask." JP said in his defense.

"I wish I knew." Koichi said as he hung his head sadly making everyone look at him and Davis gave him a concerned look when she felt his grip tighten a bit.

"Cherubimon's gathering data for some reason, but I don't know why. Sorry I can't be of more help." He said turning his body to face them, the girl by his side also moving her body towards her brother and friends, but she was looking up at her newest friend.

There was a tense silence that lasted for a few seconds before it was broken by Takuya who gave a short chuckle to try and lighten the mood, for which Davis was happy about.

"Anyway, what we really need to do now is find and rescue Ophanimon." The goggle head said.

"But how are we gonna get there from here?" Tommy asked.

"Seems to me the only choice we have is to use those big floating rocks." The Warrior of Thunder said.

"I'll bet it's another trap." Zoe said.

"AAHHH! A trap? But I'm too young to fly." Neemon yelped.

"You ninny! Need I remind you our friends have overcome much greater obstacles than this? They are fearless Warriors, to whom, traps are a part of the game. Takuya, am I right?" Bokomon asked with his dark eyes sparkling and a flushed look on his face as everyone smiled, even Koichi as he saw the little girl hugging onto his arm with that sweet smile of hers.

"Actually, Neemon does have a point." Takuya said with a worried look and Bokomon's happy look died out into a baffled one as Davis laughed at him.

"Gotcha! Of course we're going. Now let's do this!" Takuya said.

Everyone pulled out their D-tectors as different colored lights flooded the area around them.

"EXECUTE: SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"  
"AGUNIMON!"  
"LOBOMON!"  
"LOWEMON!"  
SAKUYAMON!"  
"KAZEMON!"  
"BEETLEMON!"  
"KUMAMON!"

Everyone then started hopping from rock to rock as the Warriors with wings flew and also carried Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon was flapping his wings as Kazemon held onto him, making him think he was flying, which was absolutely adorable.

"Quickly! We must make pace. Ophanimonis in perile!" Bokomon said as he and the yellow rabbit were sitting on Beetlemon's back as he also carried Kumamon.

"Next time, no hitchhikers." The Warrior of Thunder grunted.

"Careful, this altitude may cause a nose bleed." The white chicken said as he watched as Kazemon and Patamon went higher up.

Sakuyamon was jumping alongside Lowemon as they went, the fox and lion both keeping an eye out for anything that might be coming at them since they were the only ones that could sense the presence of Darkness and evil.

The Warriors of Flame, Light, Darkness and Harmony all landed on the base at the exact same time and waited for the others before they started walking over to where a strange door was, Sakuyamon getting a strange feeling from it.

"Um, does this remind anyone else of the Dark Gate, or is it just me?" Beetlemon asked.

"Chicken." Sakuyamon muttered.

"I resent that." Bokomon huffed.

"This must be the entrance to the castle." Agunimon said.

"OK, but there's nothing back here for us to enter into." Lobomon said.

"Well, ya had to think that this gate had to lead to somewhere." Agunimon said.

"Even though it may be unpleasant." Sakuyamon said with her hands on her hips.

Just then, she went gasped when she sensed something coming their way and they were attacked by these metal balls on chains.

"Wow, nice reception." Agunimon said as he and Lobomon dodged.

Then the weapons went back up to where these two reaper digimon dressed in tattered red and beige robes, both holding golden sickles.

"It is time for the harvest." The first said.

"Of your souls." The second said.

"Those are Phantomon digimon! The grim reapers of the Digital World. Phantomon always carry a syth and know how to use them. They wear crystals around their necks which keep their clairvoyant hour and their just dying to see into the future to see who their next victim will be." Bokomon said.

The first Phantomo flew down and started swinging his syth at everyone, making them stumble back to avoid being chopped up.

Lobomon drew one of his Lobo Kendos to attack him, but the ghost disappeared and then reappeared behind the Warrior of Light and was about to attack him, but was stopped when he heard a roar as Lowemon used his Shadow Meteor to make him run off.

"Hey, nice shot." Lobomon said to his brother and Lowemon nodded at him as Sakuyamon smiled, knowing how much that compliment meant to him.

Kazemon used her Hurricane Wave to get the phantomon, but he evaded it and appeared in front of her, about to use his syth on her, but was topped by Kumamon's Frozen Tundra.

"You sure froze him out." The Warrior of Wind said smiling to the bear.

"It was my pleasure." The Warrior of Ice said.

Beetlemon then tried his Thunder Fist on the ghost, but he got away.

"Slippery little devils aren't they?" The Warrior of Thunder said.

Agunimon then used his Pyro Punch, but he missed to, so Sakuyamon then came in and used her Diamond Storm, only to have the two ghosts tag team her.

The one she was aiming at avoided the sharp lights that were being pelted at him while the second swooped in a swiped his syth at her back, making her cry out in pain and fall to the ground, only for Beetlemon to quickly come to her rescue and catch her.

"You OK, D?" he asked.

"Somebody call the Ghost Busters, because we suck at this." She said as he set her down on her feet.

"Nice try!" one of the Phantomon laughed as they floated together in front of the door and then they disappeared again.

"Great, they vanished." Agunimon groaned as the Warriors looked around.

"Use extreme caution." Bokomon said as he, Neemon and Patamon all looked out from behind the red rock they were hiding behind.

"The Clairvoyant Crystals they wear capture and hold you in another dimension forever." Bokomon warned.

"That doesn't sound good." Kazemon said.

"Phantomon, show yourselves!" Agunimon called out as everyone spread out to look for the ghosts.

"Don't wander off too far!" Patamon called out.

Beetlemon cried out in surprised when one of the ghosts captured him and vanished again.

"Beetlemon!" Kazemon cried out.

She then gasped as she was taken as well.

"Kazemon!" Lobomon called out as he jumped over to where the fairy once stood.

"It's no use. We can't see them in time to-" Lowemon was cut off as Agunimon was taken.

"Big Brother!" Sakuyamon called out in worry as she stood by Lowemon's side.

"No!" Lowemon yelled as Lobomon was taken as well.

"Oh, beans." Bokomon whimpered.

The two remaining Warriors stood together, their backs touching as they looked around for where the Phantmon could appear next.

They heard the laughter of one of them and they tensed up.

"once trapped inside our crystal spheres," one of them said as he appeared, floating by the two Warriors, the images of Beetlemon, Kumamon and Lobomon flashing in his crystal that looked like an eyeball.

"You can never escape." The other said as he appeared, the images of Kazemon and Agunimon flashing in his crystal.

"Join them!" the phantomon said as they flew around the two Warriors.

"No! I won't let you!" Lowemon said.

"You can wake up from whatever delusion you're having, because that isn't gonna happen!" Sakuyamon said as she clenched her fists, same as her friend.

"They're waiting for you." The ghosts said before they disappeared.

"Davis." Lowemon said making her turn her head in response.

"What is it, Koichi?" she asked.

"Close your eyes and focus. Try to sense where they could appear next and then attack." He said in a soft voice so as not to attract attention.

She nodded and did as he said.

They both calmed their breathing as they listened for them, trying to locate where they were, reaching out with their minds and Spirits.

The Phantomon then appeared and went to go attack them, but as soon as they were close enough, the two Warriors pulled their own vanishing act and the two ghosts had a collision.

Lowemon and Sakuyamon appeared again on either side of the two ghosts as they shook off their dizziness, the Warrior of Darkness holding his Lance .

"Shadow Lance!" Lowemon growled as he struck them with violet light that covered them.

The Clairvoyant Crystals were destroyed and the other Warriors were freed as the Phantomon had their Code showing.

"Confused, evil souls, be buried in Darkness and sleep. Let the shadows purify you. Fractal Code: Digitize!" Lowemon said as he gathered the data of the Phantomon.

"Outstanding!" Bokomon praised as he and the other two digimon came out of hiding.

"Wow, Lowemon, you saved everybody!" Patamon said as he went into Sakuyamon's arms.

"Thanks, Koichi." Lobomon said making him turn to look at him as the fox was smiling at them, feeling their bond grow.

The gate behind them then opened, so they all ran in and saw a very long spiral stair case that was leading them up.

They soon came into the exit that was a strange new world.

"What in the world is this place?" Agunimon asked as they looked at the violet room that had stairs in different positions everywhere on the walls and what looked like floating glass mirrors.

"Who knows? This world just gets weirder and weirder." Beetlemon said.

There was a weird groaning sound that was heard as they walked and Sakuyamon noticed that the mirrors were filled with data.

"I'm shutting my eyes. I don't wanna know what happens." Neemon whimpered.

A shadow of some creature in one of the mirrors then reached out and tried to grab at them, making them cry out in fear and shock.

Then there were shadows of creatures in every mirror, reaching out for them with clawed hands.

"How do we stop these things?" Kazemon asked.

Just then, a bell chimed.

"Whatever that is, it stopped them." Agunimon said as the hands were all frozen in place.

The creatures all retreated and so the Warriors turned to see a large goat digimon with a gold bell around his neck was standing in front of them.

"This is the Hall of Shadows. All those who have fallen prey to Cherubimon's treachery are locked forever within." He said.

"And just who're you?" Agunimon demanded.

"My name is Oryxmon. I am not your enemy." He said and Sakuyamon smiled at him as she felt a similar presence that Sorcerermon had.

"Cherubimon's castle is a deadly land, filled with traps, but I can lead you safely to Lady Ophanimon." Oryxmon said.

"What do ya think?" AGunimon asked.

"I don,t know. I'm not sure we can trust this guy." Lobomon said.

They both yelped as Sakuyamon whacked them over their heads with her staff as Patamon flew over to Oryxmon and she walked past them.

"Get over yourselves. He's one of the good guys. I can tell he is." Sakuyamon said as she walked over to the goat with a smile.

"Did ya have to do hit us?" Agunimon asked as he held his head.

"Yes." His sister said making his fume as Oryxmon smiled in amusement.

"It isn't a surprise that you were chosen to hold the Spirits of Harmony. You have the soul of a fox." He said to the female Warrior.

"That's my Big Sister." Patamon chirped happily.

"Please lead the way." Sakuyamon said as the goat nodded and they all followed him.

They all soon walked into a room that was filled with crystals and light that was reflection off of them creating rainbows all over the place.

"Lady Ophanimon id being held in the sphere above us." Oryxmon said as everyone looked up to see crystal sphere that had rainbows in it and gold light around it.

"Sealed within that light of golden orb."

Oryxmon said.

"It's so bright." Kumamon said.

"And warm." Kazemon said, but Sakuyamon didn't like the feel of it.

"What is that?" AGunimon asked.

"That glowing entity you see before you is one of the Three Great Angels, Lady Ophanimon." Oryxmon said.

They saw the green armour clad angel with long blonde hair smile at them lovingly.

"You made it. The Legendary Warriors have returned." She said making Sakuyamon smile at the soothing aura that swept over her by hearing her voice.

Kazemon and Beetlemon flew up, trying to free the angel from her prison, but their attacks weren't strong enough and Sakuyamon could tell that there was something disrupting the balance in the room.

"The seals too strong to break through." Kazemon said.

"Thank you children, but you must not waste your powers on me." Ophanimon said.

"But why?" Agunimon asked.

"Because there is a greater purpose for your being here. But before you put yourself into any more danger, you must know why all of you were called to this world. Ages ago there was a terrible war. A fierce battle rage between the Human and Beast type digimon, then Lucemon appeared and stopped the fighting, bringing peace to this world, but soon after, Lucemon grew mad with power, tormenting and repressing all digimon. It was then that the 11 Legendary Warriors rose up, carrying the light of truth and right in their hearts. Oh, how bravely they fought against Lucemon and the evil of his injustice. And after finally defeating him, the 11 Warriors disappeared. Cherubimon, Seraphimon and I worked together to bring peace and harmony to the Digital World once more." Ophanimon said.

"Hey, that's the exact same story Seraphimon told us." Neemon pointed out.

"Quiet!" Bokomon hissed as he snapped his friend's pants with a grin.

"But it wouldn't last. Seraphimon upheld our world's system of law and order. Cherubimon protected all our knowledge and legends. And I foster the appreciation of all life and love. And yet…it soon became obvious that Cherubimon ideas and philosophies were quite different from ours. Seraphimon and I decided that we should meet alone to try and find a way to reconcile our views to Cherubimon, but when Cherubimon found us talking together, he misunderstood our intensions. He thought we were trying to undermine him and subvert the beliefs he held." Ophanimon said making Sakuyamon feel sympathy towards the fallen Celestial.

"Our world exploded. We were treated like traitors by Cherubimon's followers. He had convinced the Beast types that we were the cause of all their problems. Cherubimon lead them in an aggressive campaign against the Human type digimon. He had become a monster steeped in evil. Ever since that moment, I have been imprisoned in this castle waiting for Seraphimon to awaken." Ophanimon said.

"I wish everybody would just play nice." Patamon said sadly.

"I wonder if all of this happened because Cherubimon liked Ophanimon?" Kazemon asked.

"I was wondering the same thing." Sakuyamon said.

"No way!" Beetelmon protested.

"Why not? Love can make you do crazy things, including fall prey to evil." The fox said making Ophanimon smile a bit at her with a proud look before she grew grim.

"To gain power, Cherubimon possessed five of the 11 Legendary Warriors' Spirits. He took four of these Spirits and created his own group of evil Warriors. Then he commanded digimon all over our world to begin collecting the Digital World's data, the ruthlessly carried out his edict and began creating chaos all over our beautiful planet and turmoil for its imhabitants. At the rate they were pillaging our world; I knew it would soon be destroyed. With the survival of our World's imbalanced, I desperately called out to another world, in which Cherubimon had no power. Only those human children who were pure of heart answered my call. Your positive response encouraged me, but your level of commitment has astounded me. Thankfully, I had been told by Seraphimon that the other six Spirits of the Legendary Warriors were hidden, without Cherubimon knowing, I led you to them and you found them all. Then Cherubimon planted the remaining Spirit that h held, the Spirit of Darkness, into Koichi, who had wandered into our world. But you were strong and turned away from the Darkness. Your strength and courage triumphed over the many ordeals that you have faced, now you face the truly daunting task of defeating Cherubimon, but you possess the power of the Spirits of all 11 of the Legendary Warriors. You are our greatest hope to conquer his evil." Ophanimon said with a smile.

"You are a fool, Ophanimon!" someone said with suppressed rage and hatred, making the female angel frown and look upward.

"It's Cherubimon!" Oryxmon said making everyone go on guard.

"I hear him, but where is he?" Kazemon asked.

"Haven't you wondered why I allowed the human children to come here, without destroying them? Surely I have the strength to do it." Cherubimon mocked making Sakuyamon glare at the area around her.

"What are you saying?" Ophanimon asked.

"I think it's obvious." Sakuyamon said making everyone turn to her.

"Davis?" Agunimon asked when he saw the look on her face.

"He only let us come here…so that he can take our Spirits and destroy us." She said making everyone gasp as Cherubimon laughed maniacally.

"He can use them and the data he collected to take over this world once and for all. He might even have enough power to somehow make it to our world." She continued as her fists clenched in her anger of not figuring it out right away.

"And so Lady Harmony proves to be the most intelligent Warrior once again." He said.

Cherubimon then appeared above them.

"You and these humans have brought my plan into fruition. Let's end it." He said.

Everyone's mark began to glow making them all gasp as they felt the power reacting weirdly.

"My Spirit!" Agunimon said.

"It's starting to glow." Kumamon said.

"What's goin' on?" Beetlemon asked.

"Bokomon, what is happening?" Kazemon asked.

Sakuyamon yelled out and gripped her head as she felt the strange feeling from everyone else.

It didn't really hurt, but her body was tingling all over and it was starting to freak her out.

"Daisuke!" Agunimon called as he and Lobomon rushed to her side, Lowemon kneeling down by her as she fell to the floor on her knees.

"Davis, what's wrong?" Lobomon asked.

"I don't know…this is…just so strange. Make it stop." She whimpered as she began to wriggle around, fighting it off.

"Finally, it has all come to this shining moment when my evil will reign supreme!" Cherubimon said.

The Warrior of Flame glared up at the fallen Celestial as he cradled his younger sister to him as the Warriors of Light and Darkness tried to get her to focus on them and not the effect that she felt from everyone's Spirits.

TBC


	30. Takuya & Koji's Fusion Revolution!

"Takuya and Koji's Fusion Revolution"

**OK, it's been a while and I'm very sorry for that, but here is the new chapter. Hope you all like it. Please enjoy and review.**

Sakuyamon continued to whimper as she was held in her brother's arms as Lobomon and Lowemon tried to get her to calm down and get her mind off of whatever she was feeling.

Cherubimon roared as he grabbed Oryxmon and shook him around above his head.

"Stop! What're you doing?" Agunimon yelled.

"Oryxmon has outlived his usefulness. He's a pawn who led you here. And since he's no longer necessary…" the Fallen said as he threw the goat down onto the ground as everyone watched in horror as he blasted him with black lightning tinged with red and destroyed him.

Sakuyamon soon let the feeling pass over her as Lowemon helped her up, all of the Warriors staring in disgust and anger that the fallen had done such a thing.

"How novel you're still shocked by my brutality. I will destroy anyone to collect the Spirits of the 11 Legendary Warriors. Even you, Ophanimon, are not immune." Cherubimon said making the angel look at him in shock as she tried to get touch the shore, but was shocked by it.

"So I was a pawn of yours as well?" the Warrior of Darkness asked angered as the youngest female Warrior wrapped an arm around him, trying to calm him down.

"You were my most willing puppet ensuring that my bidding would be carried out thoroughly. By using you I made certain all of the Spirits would arrive here." Cherubimon said.

"You manipulated me!" Lowemon yelled as he stepped forward, dragging the fox with him.

"You heartless, selfish creep!" the lion yelled.

"As unaware as you were of my scheme, you turned out to be my best subject I ever had. You saw the pathetic creatures in the lower depths of this castle. They were digimon I experimented with. But they couldn't fuse with the Dark Spirit the way you did. Ha! Unfortunately they couldn't stand up to the intensity, my experiment broke them." Cherbimon explained with a sick look in his eyes.

"How'd you like some of your intensity back?" Lowemon asked as he gently moved Sakuyamon away from his chest as he fired off his Shadow Meteor at the Fallen.

Cherubimon laughed as he blocked the attack and it did little to no damage.

"What's going on? Why is my attack power so weak?" Lowemon asked.

"It's because there's no Darkness. The fact that no shadows exist here has knocked the power out of your attack." Bokomon explained as Sakuyamon gasped when she realized why she felt a disturbance in the room.

"But how can that-"Lowemon was cut off by the Fallen.

"Silence! It is time for me to take back the glorious Spirits of Darkness I gave you." Cherubimon said as he grabbed Lowemon, making Lobomon and Sakuyamon gasp in worry for him.

"Oh no you won't." Agunimon said.

The Warriors of Flame and Light turned back to their human forms as they pulled out their D-tectors.

"Execute now: Fusion Evolution!" Takuya and Koji cried.

"ALDAMON!"

"BEOWOLFMON!"

Beowolfmon charged at Cherubimon, slashing his golden claws at him to save his brother, but the Fallen jumped back.

Aldamon then used his Atomic Inferno to blast the Fallen, but the attacks were redirected to Lowemon for some reason and hit him in the face.

Cherubimon snarled as he threw Lowemon down, Beetlemon and Kazemon catching him as the Warrior of Harmony rushed over to his side to make sure he wasn't hurt and the Fallen the grabbed Aldamon.

Beowolfmon used his Cleansing Light to free him, but they hit Aldamon in the face.

Cherubimon threw the Fusion of Flame down as Beowolfmon gritted his teeth.

"Sorry, Takuya. Trust me, I was aiming at him." Beowolfmon said.

"This isn't going well." Neemon said.

"It's the light. Because it's so bright, your attacks got all loopy. They won't work in here." Patamon said as he flew up to face Ophanimon.

"Patamon is right. This light renders you attacks useless." Ophanimon said.

"You know what? I think it's time we took this outside." Aldamon said as he and Beowolfmon jumped up and grabbed Cherubimon, ramming him into the wall and breaking outside.

"We'll keep him busy! You guys free Ophanimon!" Aldamon called to the others as they stood up, looking at the angel, wondering how they would do it.

"You got it!" Beetlemon said.

"How can we get her out?" Kumamon asked.

"We need to bend the angle of those chains of light." Bokomon said.

"No prob." Kumamon said as he used his Frozen Tundra, touching one of the chains, steam wafting off of it.

"Oh wow, it's working." Patamon said.

"That's it, keep it up." Kazemon said.

"Anything for Ophanimon. I'm putting all my freezing power to work." The Warrior of Ice grunted.

After a few more minutes, Kumamon lost his strength and fell back down to the ground with the others, unable to break the chain.

"You were really hanging tough there." Kazemon said as she caught him.

Beetlemon flew up next and smashed one of the crystals that the chain of light was coming from and the link faded away.

"It just might work. I think I got a way to free Ophanimon. Her cell is a cage of intensified light. If we get rid of the mirrors that reflect that light, then the bars on her cell will disappear." The Warrior of thunder concluded.

"Of course. That makes sense. So, where do we start?" Lowemon asked.

"Let's begin by breaking that mirror at the top left." Bokomon said.

"I'll get it." Sakuyamon said as she jumped up and used her Diamond Storm, shattering the mirror and the bars started to fade away.

"Next the other left!" Neemon said.

"Got cha!" Lowemon said throwing his Lance at it and it shattered, leaving a large gaping hole in the wall as more bars faded away.

"Up top's next!" Patamon said and Kumamon used his Blizzard blaster on the mirror, destroying it.

"And last it's my turn to help out!" Kazemon said as she thrust her hip at the mirror, only to hurt herself and not even leave a scratch.

Sakuyamon snorted at that while the Warrior of Wind gave her a look.

"Oh, ha ha. Thanks for the concern, Davis." She drawled sarcastically.

"Sorry." The eight year old said.

"Slide Evolution: Zephrymon!"

"Let's try this one. Hurricane Gale!" the Beast cried as she sent out her attack, blasting out a large section of the wall.

"Wow, yeah!" Neemon cheered.

"Wonderful! Stupendous!" Bokomon cheered.

"Don't worry, Ophanimon. We're almost done." Patamon said.

Sakuyamon cried out in shock as she felt a throbbing pain in her chest, making everyone look over at her as Lowemon rushed over to her.

"Davis, are you OK?" he asked pulling her into his chest.

"No, something's wrong with Koji and Takuya." She whimpered.

The others exchanged worried looks as they quickly got back to work destroying the mirrors and the chains and bars broke, fading away.

"There. That should do it." Lowemon said.

"Well, now there's some shadows." Bokomon said.

"But Ophanimon's still in her cage." Patamon said from on top his head.

"We have to break up that light that's holding it there." Bokomon said.

"Don't worry, I'll get it." Beetlemon said flying up, but Cherubimon burt into the room before he could even get close enough to fire off an attack.

He blew Beetlemon back with violent winds, sending him crashing down to the ground, then shot out his Judgement Storm at him, making him revert back to his human form and stole his D-tector.

"Hey!" JP protested.

"At last, the Spirits of Thunder are mine." Cherubimon said as Sakuyamon gasped in slight pain when the Spirits were stolen.

"JP, are you…" Zephyrmon asked as she flew over to him and helped him up.

"I'm fine, just make sure Ophanimon's free." JP said.

"But I-"Zephyrmon was cut off.

"He's right. I'll distract Cherubimon while you free Ophanimon." Lowemon said.

"OK." The Beast of Wind said.

"I'll help distract him." Kumamon said.

"I'll help you out, Z." Sakuyamon said as she and the boys were covered in data.

"Slide Evolution!"

"JAGGERLOWEMON!"

"KORIKKAKUMON!"

"KYUUBIMON!"

KorIkkakumon used his Frozen Arrow Heads, grabbing Cherubimon's hands with them and dragged him down while Zephyrmon rammed into the cage, but was zapped by it.

Cherubimon struggled his way out of the Arrow Heads, knocking the Beast of Ice down as JaggerLowemon ran over and shot out his Ebony Blast, but it was countered by Cherubimon swallowing it, then he blasted out violent winds at the two males.

He then blasted them with violet smoke from his mouth and made them turn back into Koichi and Tommy, then took their D-tectors.

"Here I hold Kumamon and KorIkkakumon of Ice. You have given me what I need. I will soon possess all of the Legendary Spirits. Because of your weakness, I have inherited the Spirits of Darkness Lowemon and JaggerLowemon. Two D-tectors left. My absolute power is almost at hand! You, Zephyrmon and Kazemon Spirits of Wind and Kyuubimon and Sakuyamon Spirits of Harmony. With you I'll have the Water Spirits Ranamon and Calmaramon." Cherubimon growled as he charged at them.

The two females jumped out of the way and he ran into the cage, then he turned and blasted violent winds at them that they flew away from.

Zephyrmon was thrown back into the cage getting electrocuted before she shook it off and stood her ground.

"Finally, the Spirits of the 11 Legendary Warriors are mine. With the addition of your D-tectors, my power will at last be complete." He said as he called out his Lightning Spear.

"Zephyrmon, Kyuubimon, it's too late. Save yourselves." Ophanimon begged.

"I won't give up!" Zephyrmon said.

Cherubimon laughed as he threw his Lightning Spear at the Beast of Wind, making Ophanimon gain the hidden strength she needed to break free and push Zephyrmon out of the way, getting slashed with the attack herself.

Zoe fell to the ground, Kyuubimon catching her with her nine tails as feathers fell from the angel's wings.

"Oh no! Ophanimon!" Zoe cried in worry.

"Enough! Cherubimon, I cannot allow you to have your way." The angel said.

"Ophanimon, why would you…sacrifice yourself? You and Seraphimon both have risked being destroyed for peace." The Fallen said.

"You really have no idea, do you? But how could you? You who think of digimon as nothing more than pawns. You're heartless!" Ophanimon cried.

"Though endearing, your words are nothing more than foolish sentiment, Ophanimon." Cherubimon laughed as tainted Darkness steamed off of his body and his Judgement Storm rained down around them all.

Kyuubimon turned back to her human form as the palace was completely shattered, the humans all standing on the ground as they watched what would happen between the angel and the Fallen.

"What has happened to you? There was a time when you greed with my foolish sentiment. Your heart was full of compassion for the creatures of this world." Ophanimon said.

"Compassionate? Me?" he asked stunned.

"Cherubimon, how could you have forgotten how hard you worked for the Beast Type digimon?" the angel asked.

"You…lie." The Fallen accused.

"I pity you. To see how easily goodness can be corrupted by evil." Ophanimon said.

Cherubimon blasted out violet smoke at her, sending her back.

She stopped and called out her shield and Eden's Javelin, sending out a rainbow stream of light at him, stunning the Fallen as he was covered in celestial light.

He growled and covered his face in pain as he reverted back to his true form, making the humans gasp in wonder at the sight of the ugly creature becoming something so adorable and pure.

"Who's that?" Neemon asked.

"That's what the real Cherubimon looks like." Patamon said.

The celestial cried out in pain as he soon turned back into his Fallen form, the evil having a strong taint on his soul and heart, so Ophanimon blasted him again and he blocked it.

"Why do you always stand against me? Why do you bear me this hatred?!" he yelled making Davis frown at the pain she heard in his tone.

"My heart weeps for what you have become. You have lost the ability to love or care for anyone but yourself." The angel said.

"It's your fault. You and Seraphimon made me what I am. The two of you pushed me away!" Cherubimon said.

Davis sensed another presence in the room, though it was faint and it made her shake in fear as she clung to Koichi's leg.

He looked down at the girl, thinking that maybe she was afraid for Ophanimon's safety when she was dealing with the deranged celestial Beast.

"I can save you if you let me. With the powers I govern of life and of love I can save you." Ophanimon smiled as she threw her weapons away and flew closer to him.

"You would…do that?" he asked surprised.

He floated over to her and bowed his head to her and she placed her hands on his head.

"Guys, what's happening?" Tommy asked his friends.

Celestial light surrounded the two as the Fallen returned to his real form, looking so peaceful and happy.

After a minute, the female angel pulled away from him and he turned back to the evil creature with a stunned look.

"What…what have you done?!" he yelled as Ophanimon held the six D-tectors in her hands that he had stolen.

"The D-tectors! You stole my Spirits!" he yelled angered.

"Here!" she yelled throwing the devices over to the human children who had lost them.

They glowed and took them outside to where Koji and Takuya were watching what was happening.

"What in the world happened in there?" Takuya asked as his sister rushed over to him, hugging him around the waist.

"Uh, I'm not sure." Zoe said as she handed the boys their D-tectors back.

"How could you do this to me?" Cherubimon yelled making the Warriors look back to see the Fallen blast her backwards.

"He's too strong. I have no choice." She said as she summoned up these crytals and sent them flying to Cherubimon, but he countered with his own attack, creating a huge explosion, Ophanimon crying out in pain.

The seven Warriors fell to the ground as the floating island they were on quaked and Cherubimon was sent back from the power of it.

"Cherubimon,s done. He's beaten." JP said as the Warriors all got up and saw the evil digimon was hanging on top another floating island so that he didn't fall into the pit.

"I wouldn't count on that." Koichi said.

"But what happened to Ophanimon?" Takuya asked.

"_His power was too strong."_ The angel's weak voice came from the Warrior of Flame's D-tector.

"_The evil surrounding Cherubimon was much stronger than I had anticipated. I had hoped to purify him, but last, I failed."_ She said sadly.

"Where are you?" Takuya asked.

"_Thank you for journeying so far and enduring so much. I am grateful to all of you for the courage you have displayed."_ Ophanimon said.

The humans all gasped when they saw Cherubimon was pulling himself back up to come after them.

"But I thought Cherubimon was done for." JP said.

"As strong as Ophanimon is, even she couldn't stand up to him. And if she couldn't beat him, then how are we supposed to?" Koichi asked.

"That negativity isn't helping us." Davis said poking him in the side.

"_Children, don't give up. You must…gathering your Spirits together as one."_ Ophanion panted.

"How do we do that?" Koji asked as his and Takuya's D-tectors both glowed.

"What's going on?" the goggle head asked.

"I have no idea." Koji said.

"_Just before I fell, with the last of my strength, I evolved your two D-tectors."_ Ophanimon explained as they transformed.

"Ophanimon changed our D-tectors." Takuya said.

"They evolved." Koji said.

"Well, all of ours still look the same." JP said as he and the others checked them.

Admittedly, Takuya was happy because it meant his sister wouldn't be getting into any more danger.

"Hey, lookie there!" Patamon said making everyone look over to see a digi egg was floating off somewhere to be reborn.

"A digi egg." Tommy gasped.

"Than…" Zoe trailed off sadly.

"Ophanimon." Takuya sighed.

"We know what we have to do." The blonde said as everyone looked at their D-tectors.

"Yeah, gathering all of our Spirits together as one." Tommy said as he held his device over Zoe's.

"Um, OK. Like this?" JP asked as he held his own device over theirs.

"Maybe the book has a clue." Neemon said.

"Let's see." Bokomon said as he pulled out the book and looked at it.

"Ahh!" Patamon cried looking at Cherubimon.

"I think Cherubimon's about to answer his wake up call." Koichi said pulling Davis closer to him, to which she didn't protest.

"Come on. Can you give us a little help here? A hint? A sign? Anything!" Takuya asked his newly transformed device.

"Bokomon, read faster!" JP said as Takuya saw Agunimon's face on the screen of his D-tector and he nodded to him.

"Don't rush me!" Bokomon said as the others started talking, voices over lapping while the Warriors of Harmony, Light and Flame stayed silent.

"Hurry, we're running out of time." Koichi said.

"Everyone just be quiet for a second!" Takuya yelled to them.

"Huh?" the digimon and Warriors of Darkness, Wind, Light, Ice and Thunder looked at him in surprise.

"We all have to search inside ourselves to find the answer." Takuya said as the faces of Agunimon, BurningGreymon, Gigasmon, Mercurymon, and Sakkakumon were shown on his D-tector screen.

The faces of Lobomon, KendoGarurumon, Beowolfmon, Arbormon and Petaldramon showed up on Koji's screen.

On JP's screen was Beetlemon, MetalKabuterimon and Grumblemon.

Zoe's screen showed Kazemon, Zephyrmon, Ranamon and Calmaramon.

Tommy's showed Kumamon and KorIkkakumon.

Koichi's screen showed Lowemon and JaggerLowemon.

Finally, Davis, D-tector showed the faces of Sakuyamon and Kyuubimon.

"Yes, if our…" Koichi trailed off.

"Feelings…" Tommy continued.

"Are one…" Zoe said next.

"We can…" JP said.

"Create harmony and…" Davis trailed off.

"Evolve." Koji said.

"That's it." Takuya said.

The Warriors all had their eyes closed as they focused on getting in tune with all of the Spirits of the Legendary Warriors while Cherubimon got up, ready to come after them.

"Earth into Flame." JP said as the Spirit transferred into Takuya's D-tector.

"Water into Light." Zoe said as the two Spirits transferred to Koji.

"Plant to Flame." Koji said as those Spirits went to Takuya.

"And Metal into the Light." Takuya said as those Spirits went to Koji.

Cherubimon turned towards the humans as lightning crashed and thunder boomed.

"We have to believe in Koji and Takuya!" Bokomon cried as he and Neemon held each other.

"Well, I'm not a-scared!" Patamon said as the Fallen charged at them.

"We have all of the Legendary Spirits on our side." Takuya said.

"We will fight Cherubimon with the power of the Spirits." Koji said.

The humans all stood together as they held their D-tectors up to the sky as they shot out rainbow colored lights.

"Wind into Flame!" Zoe yelled.

"Ice into Flame!" Tommy yelled.

"Thunder into Light!" JP yelled.

"Darkness into Light!" Koichi yelled.

"Harmony binds them all!" Davis yelled.

The Warriors of Light and Flame were both covered in data as they transformed into their new Spirit forms to fight the Fallen and beat him once and for all.

"Unity Execute: Unified Spirit Evolution!" they cried.

"EMPERORGREYMON!"  
"MAGNAGARURUON!"

The other five humans watched the new Warriors in amazement while Davis had stars in her eyes as she clasped her hands with a smile.

JP had a weird look on his face as he looked her strangely while Koichi gave her a fond look while Zoe, Tommy, Bokomon and Tommy laughed in amusement.

"EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon. They're so awesome!" she gushed dreamily.

"You ready for this?" the wolf asked.

"Are you kidding? I was born ready!" the dino said.

TBC


	31. Ice, Ice Baby

"Ice, Ice Baby"

**OK, I'm back with a new chapter. I hope you guys like it. Please enjoy and review. And merry Christmas, happy Hanukkah and happy holidays to everyone. **

The Warriors had just combined all of their Spirits and sent them to Koji and Takuya so that they could take on the ultimate evolution and were now EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon.

Davis was gushing over how amazing they looked as she stared up at them while Koichi fondly watched over her so that she was kept safe from the fight.

"Ah, another beautiful evolution." Bokomon smiled.

"You guys rock." Neemon said.

"I'll say." Patamon chirped as he sat on Davis' head.

"Enjoy it while you can for shortly all you'll enjoy is the comfort of the grave. Ophanimon was a fool to sacrifice herself." Cherubimon said angering the Warriors.

"No, actually Cherubimon, you're the fool." EmperorGreymon said in an athoritive voice.

"What?" the Fallen asked in surprise.

"You think you can rule the Digital World by yourself, but you're going to destroy it instead. You're so greedy that you'll end up with nothing." The Warrior of Flame said.

"But don't worry. We'll stop you long before that happens." MagnaGarurumon said.

"Pathetic, meddling humans. What could you know of the Digital World?" Cherubimon asked.

"Apparently more than you. All of us can see your selfishness will destroy this world." EmperorGreymon said.

"But with Ophanimon's power behind us now, we'll stop you." MagnaGarurumon said making the Fallen's face scrunch up in annoyance at the mere thought that they would think that.

"Whenever you're ready." EmerorGreymon said as he got into a fighting stance along with the Warrior of Light.

"Prepare for your doom. No matter what power you have obtained, you are no match for one of the Celestial digimon." Cherubimon said as he called on his Storm of Judgement.

Black lightning shot down where the two Warriors were, but they dodged the attack.

Sadly, the humans weren't fast enough as the storm struck the ground around them, sending them all up into the air and then land painfully on their backs or side.

"Hey, guys, that was a little too close for comfort." JP said as he and Tommy sat down at the piece of ground that had been vaporized where they once stood.

"See? I can destroy all of you that easily." Cherubimon said to the two hovering Warriors.

"We have to get the others to safety." MagnaGarurumon said.

"Right." EmperorGreymon said as the two got to work to gather up their friends, the Fallen watching them with a smirk.

He then blasted out violet light from his mouth, destroying floating islands around him and he hit MagnaGarurumon, chuckling as he did so, but his eyes grew in surprise when the smoke cleared to reveal the Warrior was unharmed.

"Don't be so quick to gloat. With your friend gone it will be twice as easy to defeat you." The Fallen said as EmperorGreymon took his friends and sister up to the castle where they would be far away from the battle and wouldn't get hit by any of the oncoming attacks.

"All right guys, you should be safe up here." He said.

"We're fine. Go stop that guy." Tommy said.

"I'll do my best, which as we all know, is awesome." He gloated flying off as Bokomon, Tommy and Davis leaned over the side to watch him as he went.

"Hit him once for me." The boy cried.

"And twice for me." The chicken called.

"Just come back or I'll kick your butt." The maroon haired girl called.

Cherubimon threw his Lightning Spear at MagnaGarurumon, but he barely dodged it as EmperorGreymon flew over to help him out.

"You haven't beaten this guy yet?" he asked.

"Not quite." The wolf said.

The Fallen grunted as he blasted violet light out of his mouth at them.

"And that's why!" MagnaGarurumon yelled as the two dodged the attack.

"Don't let him scare you." Tommy called as all of the others leaned over the side to watch the battle take place.

"We're all counting on you guys." JP said with his fist pumped and Patamon on his head.

"We know you can do it!" Zoe called.

"Come on, take that freak down!" Davis called as Koichi shyly stood behind her just watching the others, unsure of what to do or say.

He felt completely out of place with the others, he only really trusted Davis and Patamon fully at the moment because he knew they didn't judge him at all, but he wasn't sure what the others thought or felt about him.

"_Takuya and Koji_

_They're our men_

_If they can't do it_

_No one can."_ Bokomon and Neemon sang as they danced with fans in their hands.

"Tryin' to concentrate here!" EmperorGreymon called at them making the two stop.

Koichi stepped back beside Davis, determination on his face as he watched the cloud of smoke where the Warriors were fighting the Fallen, silently cheering on his brother, but then gasped when he saw MagnaGarurumon come out of the smoke.

He then looked down sadly, the two female Warriors turning to him when they heard his depressed sigh.

Koichi was thinking deeply about how he should be the one fighting, he wanted to do something good after all of the evil he caused.

There was a flash on light that made them look back down to the fight.

"You are more powerful than I thought. But still, you will perish!" Cherubimon said as he threw his Lightning Spear at the two Warriors.

EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon dodged it as the Warrior of Flame pulled out his blade.

"Actually…perishing is your job." He said as used his Dragon Fire Crossbow, the sword turning into a blaster that sent out light to hit the Fallen.

It was a direct hit, setting his body on fire and he groaned in pain as the flames went out.

MargaGarurumon quickly fired off his Magna Missiles at Cherubimon and many other blasters he had attached to his body to take out the evil digimon while he was wounded.

While Cherubimon was blinded by the smoke, the wolf used it to cover him as he snuck up right in front of Cherubimon, blasting him in the face.

MagnaGarurumon lost most of his armour as he jumped back over to EmperorGreymon and Cherubimon flew back into his lair, making it tremor violently and the humans all cried out as they held on.

"Did we defeat him?" MagnaGarurumon asked as the two Warriors went over to check on the Fallen.

"Never!" Cherubimon yelled as he struggled to get up.

"Good, 'cause we're ready to fight some more." EmperorGreymon said.

"You are done!" Cherubimon screamed as he called down his Judgement Storm.

The bolts of lightning hit the lair, Koichi holding onto Davis to try and protect her from the storm.

"We're gonna be blasted into smitherings for sure." JP yelled as he and Tommy ducked down for safety.

"Maybe not JP. Those attacks are wild and unfocused like Cherubimon's fighting scared. I think we're actually safer than we've ever been." Bokomon said with a deranged smile.

He was proven otherwise when a bolt hit close to him, knocking him on his rump.

"Nice shooting, unless of course you were trying to hit us." EmperorGreymon said sarcastically as he and the wolf stood unharmed.

"STOP MOCKING THE UNSTABLE' EVIL BUNNY!" Davis yelled before she was pulled back down by Koichi.

"So, are you ready to surrender?" MagnaGarurumon asked.

"This is incomprehensible. My attack should have annihilated you!" Cherubimon snarled.

"Face it, Cherubimon. We're too powerful for you." The dino said.

"You're too powerful? I was ruling this world before any of you feeble creatures even existed." The Fallen said insulted.

"That's true, but not anymore. You don't even know our secret weapon yet." The dino said.

"You're powerful it's true, but you're all alone. We have the strength of our friends on our side." MagnaGarurumon said.

"Don't be fools. The power you have comes only from the Spirits and from Ophanimon's essence. Nothing more. But neither one shall save you." Cherubimon said about to call down his storm.

MagnaGarurumon cut him off by using his Starburst Hunter attack, which made his body glow in beautiful light as he surged forward, looking much like a blue star with a tail of golden light.

He hit the Fallen and went right through him as Cherubimon glowed with that same light, before it faded away.

EmperorGreymon stabbed his sword into the ground as 8 streaks of flames called Pyro Dragons flared out, forming into dragon heads as they attacked Cherubimon, causing a massive explosion.

Sadly, the explosion also destroyed more of the pillars holding the top half of the lair up.

"It's coming down." JP groaned.

"We have to get out!" Tommy yelled.

"Cherubimon!" EmperorGreymn called.

"Not now, we have to save the others." MagnaGarurumon said.

"Right." EmperorGreymon nodded as his worry for his friends and sister rose, hoping they were all safe.

They jumped over to where the humans and digimon were, helping them climb up onto the Warrior of Flame.

"Come on, what're you waiting for?" EmperorGreymon asked as his sister, the digimon, Tommy and Zoe were on his shoulders.

"You first." Koichi said to JP.

"Uh, OK." JP said nervously as he climbed on, then held out his hand to the other boy.

"Come on." He said.

"All right, I'm coming." Koichi said running over, but the ground broke from underneath him.

"Koichi!" the Kanbara siblings yelled as he fell through the ground.

To Davis, it seemed to be happening in slow motion as he fell, but it soon stopped as MagnaGarurumon jumped in and grabbed his brother's hand.

"Koji." Koichi gasped as he saw his younger brother.

The wolf pulled him up, then hopped up onto the dino as he flew up off of the lair as it started going down.

"Wow, we got outta there just in the knick of time." Tommy said.

"So do you think we got him?" JP asked about the Fallen.

"No way. It's never that easy." MagnaGarurumon said making his brother look up at him.

"Guys, look out!" Tommy yelled as another explosion went off right in their faces.

It sent them falling back onto the ground under them and got covered with debris.

Davis groaned as she got up with Patamon on her head coughing, then smiled as he saw the goggle head burst out of the debris.

"Oh, my head. That's the only thing that doesn't hurt." Takuya groaned.

Everyone else was brushing themselves off, but no one was hurt at least.

"Everyone all right?" Zoe asked as she got the dust out of her hat and Bokomon stared up at Neemon as he hung on to tall rock by his pants.

"Yep." Koji smiled as he got the dust out of his bandana.

"Nobody got hurt? Well, I guess there's a first time for everything." Takuya said relieved.

"What about me?" Neemon whined.

"I'll help." Patamon said flying over and pulling on his ear, everyone laughing as he stayed on the rock as the little Celestial just pulled on his ear.

"Nincompoops." Bokomon said.

"So what happened to Cherubimon then?" Zoe asked.

"Well, I supposed you guys really did defeat him." Bokomon said.

"No." Koichi said making the group all look at him in shock and worry.

"I know him. There's no way he could be defeated that easily." He said.

Everyone was quiet for a few seconds before JP smiled.

"Even so, we destroyed his hide out and I bet that we did a lot of damage to him. He's probably off somewhere licking his wounds." He said smugly making the others grin.

"Thanks to Takuya and Koji." Zoe said.

"Not just us, it was you guys too." Koji smiled as he looked over at his surprised brother.

"Yeah, you helped us a lot. Not only did you give us your Spirits, you were cheering us on." Takuya said as the others all blushed and looked sheepish at the praise they were getting.

"Only now we have a problem." He said making them go on edge.

"Hey, relax guys. I just meant that we have to get you your Spirits back somehow." The goggle head said as his and Koji's D-tectors glowed.

In rainbow colored lights, the Spirits all returned to their rightful owners, Davis smiling happily at Sakuyamon and Kyuubimon as she hugged her D-tector to her chest.

"Hey, I got my Spirits back." Tommy said.

"Well, I guess the Spirits heard me talking and just returned on their own." Takuya said.

"Welcome back, Kazemon." Zoe said.

"Gee whiz, I never thought I'd be so happy to see something that I can't even eat." JP said making everyone but Koichi laugh.

"So what're we supposed to do now?" Koji asked as Davis gasped when she sensed a demented aura.

"Make a new plan I guess." Takuya said while Koichi stared at his younger twin.

"Well, stop guessing and start thinking." Bokomon said as Zoe tapped Koichi on the shoulder, making him turn to her curiously.

"Looks to me like you have something on your mind Koichi. Want to share it?" she asked making me look down sadly unsure of what to say to her.

"Aw, come on. Don't be shy. I mean, after all, we're all friends here. Right?" she asked with a playful wink.

The Warrior of Darkness built up his courage and walked over to where Koji was leaning against the tall rock.

"Um, Koji?" he asked making his twin look at him.

"So, uh, listen…" he said nervously.

"Yeah?" Koji asked.

"Come on Koichi. You can trust us." Zoe said as everyone watched the twins as JP munched on a chocolate bar.

Davis was able to tell that all the eyes on Koichi was making him even more nervous.

"Well, you see…" Koichi trailed off as the sound of the ground crumbling caught their ears and the aura the Warrior of Harmony sensed became stronger and Patamon yelled loudly.

"What are you yelling for Patamon?" JP asked.

"'Cause he's coming!" the Celestial cried.

"Dinner?" Neemon asked.

"Cherubimon's coming?" Koji asked.

"No, it's something else." Davis said making everyone look at her as she shivered looking pale.

"Beneath us." Koichi said as ice rose from the ground, freezing the area around them.

The Warriors and digimon were all knocked off their feet as spikes of ice shot up.

The sound of dark chuckling made them all turn to see a white man with torn bat wings was behind them.

"IceDevimon, one of the nastiest digimon around. Don't expect any mercy from this creature." Bokomon said.

"Cherubimon sent you to finish us off, huh?" the Warrior of Thunder asked.

"Cherubimon? Ha! I wouldn't compare me to that weakling if I were you." IceDevimon smirked.

"If you're not with him, what do you want with us?" Zoe asked as Bokomon checked his book, shaking in fear.

"Oh, just death and destruction. You don't want to know what it says in here." The chicken said.

"How will I know that until I know?" Neemon asked hanging from his pants on an ice spike.

"You make my brain hurt! Just trust me. He's bad business. The baddest business." Bokomon said.

"What?!" everyone demanded.

"If you must know, it says he went on a rampage across the Digital World, destroying digimon and eating whatever data he could get his hands on. Eventually he was captured.** (If you watch this scene, you'll see Ex-Veemon, Aquilamon and Kabuterimon helping Starmon capture IceDevimon. I never say that before I double checked.)** And since he was too powerful for Cherubimon to destroy, he was imprisoned until without end. Are you happy now Mr. and Mrs. Pushy Pants?" he asked.

"But wait a minute. Imprisonment without end? Sure looks like it ended to me." Bokomon said.

"So does the book say where he's supposed to be imprisoned?" Tommy asked.

"It doesn't, but I have a sinking suspicion that we found it." Bokomon said.

"Well, let's unfind it." Neemon whimpered.

"So, tell me. You are humans are you not?" Ice Devimon asked.

"Yeah, whatIs it to you?" Takuya demanded.

"Hold your tongue little creature. I simply wish to express my gratitude to those who freed me from that tiresome prison." IceDevimon said stunning everyone.

"Oh. Well, you're welcome." Neemon said making everyone, including Patamon turn to glare at him.

"Know, it's funny. I didn't know humans could evolve into digimon. Do you have tasty data like those others? Yummy." IceDevimon said and it surprised Davis when she heard the sincerity in his voice at the question.

"Watch it, bub." JP hissed.

"The data of the digimon Cherubimon captured was so sweet." IceDevimon snarled.

"Are you telling us that you destroyed all those digimon?" Takuya demanded as his sister thought back to all those poor digimon that were experimented on.

"You bet cha, but I wonder if your data will be sweeter." The Fallen ice angel said as he licked his lips in a way that disgusted everyone.

"You'll never find out so long as we have a say in it." Takuya said.

"And we do." Koji said as the two boys pulled out their D-tectors.

"First let me give you a little gift for freeing me." IceDevimon said shooting out blasts of ice that froze the Warriors' of Flame and Light's D-tectors.

"My D-tector! This is a thank you?" Takuya asked as the two devices couldn't work with the ice blocking it.

"You're powerful, so I'll save you for latter. That way we can have a good fight after these distractions are eliminated. And let me tell you, it will be so joyous. All the pain and the suffering, don't you agree?" IceDevimon said.

"OK, we've crossed over into Weird Ville." Zoe said.

"And to have the chance to taste human data for the first time, this will be the most wonderfully excruciating day ever! Thank you so very much for this gist!" IceDevimon said as his purple eyes turned red.

"Listen, chump. The pain's gonna be all yours." Zoe said with a flip of her hair.

"Yeah, I second that." Tommy said.

"Count me in." JP said.

"I'm not taking that insult lying down." Davis said.

"Me too. I'm not gonna let you hurt my friends!" Koichi said as lights engulfed the five remaining Warriors.

"Execue: Spirit Evolution!" they all yelled.

"BEETLEMON!"  
"SAKUYAMON!"  
"KAZEMON!"  
"KUMAMON!"  
"LOWEMON!"  
Beetlemon started the fight off with Thunder Fist, but missed IceDevimon as he jumped away, then Kazemon used her Hurricane Wave, but she missed as he bent backwards with a laugh.

Kumamon jumped in with his Frozen Tundra, but IceDevimon caught him in his hand.

He chuckled as he started licking the bears head, making him freak out.

"Tommy!" Kazemon cried out as she went to help, but IceDevimon grabbed her around her throat, holding her back.

"Your look of fear makes you so much prettier." He said.

"IceDevimon, let them go or else." Takuya yelled.

"That's a good idea. OK." IceDevimon said tossing the fairy down as he went back to Kumamon, dropping him as Lowemon rushed over to help the bear.

"That's a good first step, now get lost creep." Beetlemon said.

"But I can't leave without having fun with you first. You're such unusual prey. Now what can I do to prolong my joy? Ah, of course. Trust me, you're going to love this." IceDevimon said as he spread his wings.

He flapped them harder, creating strong icy winds, ice crawling up the Warriors' of Thunder and Wind's legs.

"I can't move my legs!" Kazemon cried.

"Isn't that wonderful? I can get you one at a time. And there is absolutely nothing you can do about it. Best idea I've had in years." IceDevimon laughed as Kumamon used his Crystal Freeze on his foot while Lowemon and Sakuyamon jumped to his other side.

The Warrior of Darkness used his Shadow Lance to strike him, but the Ice Angel flew up away from the attack.

"Well, if that's the way you want it, then let us begin your beautiful destruction." He said.

"Come down and fight." Lowemon said as the three Warriors stood together.

"I've got a better idea. You come to me, if you can." IceDevimon taunted.

"Right." Lowemon said as the three were covered in data.  
"Slide Evolution!"

"KORIKKAKUMON!"

"JAGGERLOWEMON!"

"KYUUBIMON!"

"We must stop him now." The Beast of Ice said as he grabbed his battle axes.

He jumped up and sliced with his Avalanche Axes, but missed, the the lion used his Ebony Blast, iceDevimon blocking it with his wing.

"This is no fun at all. Your attacks, they bore me." He said.

"DRAGON WHEEL!"

He gasped as he was attacked by blue stream of flames, nearly falling out of the sky from the attack.

He watched as the dragon flame jumped back, turning into the nine tailed fox as she hovered in the air.

"Oh, so you can fly. This might be fun after all." He said as he shot out ice at her, but she gracefully danced away from the ice.

She summoned up her Fox Tal Inferno, hitting him dead on, then she used her Dragon Wheel again on him.

Kyuubimon jumped back as she Slide Evolved to Sakuyamon, using her staff to blast him with her flaming fox heads.

"Yes!" Beetlemon called.

"Go Sakuyamon!" Kazemon cheered.

While IceDevimon was distracted by the flames, the fox jumped over and delivered a roundhouse kick to his back, her heel hitting the middle of his spine making him cry out in pain.

Sakuyamon back flipped away from him, twirling her staff as she did so.

"That's my sister." Patamon said with stars in his eyes.  
"Mine too." Takuya said proudly.

"You're good." IceDevimon said.

"Not so bad yourself." The Warrior of Harmony said.

"Too bad it has to end." He said disappearing and coming back behind her, stabbing her in the back with his claws.

She yelled out in pain as she transformed back to her human form and fell down, JaggerLowemon jumping up and catching her.

He set her down next to Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon to watch over her as IceDevimon swooped down and grabbed Takuya and Koji.

"Put them down you evil scaly wag!" Bokomon yelled as he held the youngest female as she whimpered from her sore back.

"First some fun." IceDevimon chuckled as he brought his claw close to the boys making the two Beasts tense up.

"How delicious. I just knew you were the kind who wouldn't attack if your friends were in danger, but there are things I don't yet know about you humans. Such interesting and fragile creatures, so I propose a game. Let's see how much freezing these two can stand and how much you're willing to let them freeze." He said as he set the two boys down as they were covered in a shield that was filled with frozen air.

"Fight you coward!" Kazemon yelled.

"Coward? A coward runs from pain, but I embrace it." IceDevimon said flying over to the beasts like a streak of white and knocked them both back.

"It makes you a sick freak." Davis whimpered in a hoarse voice as she felt blood trickle down her back and Bokomon turned her over to dress her wound.

"So, you still want me to fight your friends?" IceDevimon asked.

"You let us out of here; we'll give you a real fight!" Takuya yelled being enraged from the state his baby sister was in thanks to the homicidal maniac.

"Yeah, come on!" Koji yelled equalling mad from seeing his own brother get knocked around.

"You already have a fight on your hands." IceDevimon said as icy vines rose up and tried to wrap around Takuya, but Koji pushed him out of the way and wound up getting tied by them instead.

"Koji, no!" Takuya yelled.

"Koji…" JaggerLowemon grunted as he forced himself to stand up when he heard his brother yelling and smelt the blood coming from Davis.

"Such a lovely sound. Well, that's what you get for trying to protect your friends." IceDevimon taunted.

JaggerLowemon fired off his Ebony Blast, hitting the Ice Angel in the back.

The Beast of Darkness was covered in waves of Pure Darkness as she snarled at the evil angel.

"I've got some pain for you." He growled.

"Oh, delightful." IceDevimon said.

The Beast pounced, the Ice Angel flying off, so JaggerLowemon hit the sphere, shattering it and the icy vines, Takuya catching Koji as he fell.

"Let's fight." Takuya said.

"No, wait. We're just gonna be in the way. We have to run." Koji groaned.

"Oh, all right." Takuya said helping his friend up and started walking off away from the fight.

"It's up to you now, Koichi!" He called.

"Are you ready?" IceDevimon asked as he was covered in blue mists of ice with swirls of red.

"I wouldn't want you to be the slightest bit unprepared for the fight that is to come 'cause it's your last!" he said.

JaggerLowemon snarled as he pounced at the Ice Angel, the two being covered in a hurricane of icy winds, the others only seeing the shadows of the two when light show from the hits that were made.

"Why won't this stupid D-tector unfreeze already?" Takuya growled in frustration as they all watched the fight, his sister getting up, looking very pale.

"Koichi, no…" Koji said worriedly.

The hurricane stopped as JaggerLowemon was thrown to the frost covered ground, the Pure Darkness fading.

"JaggerLowemon." KorIkkakumon said.

"I'm fine, just free the others." The lion said standing.

"But…" KorIkkakumon protested.

"Now!" the lion roared.

"OK." The Beast of Ice nodded as he went over to Kazemon and Beetlemon.

IceDevimon went to grab him with a snicker, but JaggerLowemon pounced on him while KorIkkakumon used his axes to slice the ice, freeing the two Warriors.

"Now for some fun of our own." Beetlemon said as he and Kazemon were covered in data.

"Slide Evolution!"

"METALKABUTERIMON!"

"ZEPHYRMON!"  
"You know, it's always better to destroy many than just a few." IceDevimon said.

"How about just one? You." JaggerLowemon said as he crept up behind him.

"It's time to show you the strength that comes from true friendship." The lion said.

KorIkkaumon breathed out icy air as Zephyrmon spun around in a tornado, making the winds grow into a blizzard as it hit the Ice Angel, covering him it.

"Do you really think cold would stop me?" he asked as his body was frozen to the ground as MetalKabuterimon brought his cannon into firing rang.

"No way!" IceDevimon gasped.

"This might stop you." The Beast of Thunder said as he used his Electron Cannon, hitting him and then the blizzard stopped as the Beasts as backed off to watch as IceDevimon looked at himself in horror was he started cracking like Woodmon did those many months back.

"It's not possible. I'm cracking!" he said.

"You don't look like it." Zephyrmon said.

JaggerLowemon used Dark Master, charging at IceDevimon as the Pure Darkness tinted with red shot from his body, hitting IceDevimon in the back here Sakuyamon had kicked him.

He yelled in pain as the lion tore right through him, skidding in the snow on the other side, the Ice Angel's Fractal Code showing.

"Slide Evolution: Lowemon!"

"IceDevimon, your evil data has long been in need of this purification. Fractal Code: Digitize!" Lowemon said as he collected the data and the egg floated off.

Lowemon panted as he fell to his hands and knees as he turned back into his human form, catching his breath as Koji walked over to him.

He held out his hand to him, making the elder twin look up curiously.

Koji smiled with a soft chuckle and after a few seconds, Koichi returned it as he took his brother's hand.

"Well Koichi, I gotta say, after that fight, you are definitely one of us." Takuya said as his sister rolled his eyes at him.

"Yeah, welcome to the party." KorIkkakumon smiled.

Koji and Takuya's D-ectors both beeped and glowed as the ice encasing them melted away.

"All right, it thawed out!" the goggle head cheered.

"Because IceDevimon was defeated, everything's going back to normal." Bokomon said as the snow and ice all melted away from the srea.

"My pants are soggy." Neemon said with Patamon smiling on his head.

"So's your head." The Celestial said.

There was then a harsh wind that blew them, then it passed away making them all look up to see the very top part of the lair where Cherubimon was gathering data was still hovering in the air with data around it.

"What is that?" Takuya asked.

"I'll give ya three guesses." MetalKabuterimon said grimly.

"I just need one. It's over yet guys." Takuya said.

TBC


	32. Cherubimania

"Cherubimania"

**I'm back with a brand new chapter! Hope you guys like this one and please review.**

The Warriors all stood watching the lair in silence, unsure of what move they should make, just watching to try and figure out what Cherubimon was going to do.

"Wow, look at all those pretty floatie thingies." Neemon said.

"Sorry to burst your blissful bubble, but those are not thingies." Bokomon said annoyed.

"Oh, yeah? Then what are they?" Neemon asked.

"Well…um…I don't know but thingies do not glow." the chicken said as the panels that the bunny was looking at started to glow white.

"Oh, OK." Neemon said.

The panels that glowed started the bring in data from all over the Digital World, destroying it even further and making Cherubimon stronger.

"Whatever it is, it sure is sucking up a whole lot of data." Takuya said.

The ground then started to shake.

"Oh boy. Now what?" MetalKabuterimon asked.

"Cherubimon. He's definitely up to something up there. I can feel it." Koichi said as everyone watched debris and boulders being lifted up to the lair.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I've had just about enough of that guy." Zephyrmon said.

"You're preaching to the choir, Z." Davis said.

"Apparently, the space gravity data is being affected by some sort of energy warp." Bokomon said.

"Yeah, by those glowing thingies." Neemon said making the chicken sigh in aggravation.

"Ah, Neemon would you please stop it with your thingie…thingie?" Bokomon said.

"I think it's time to finish this. How about it? Are you with me?" Koji asked Takuya.

"Uh huh. I guess. We have to do something, right?" the goggle head asked.

"Definitely. And you and I are the only ones that can do it." Koji said.

"Well, all rightie then." JP said as he and the others turned back to normal.

"Win this battle and you can save the Digital World." Zoe said.

"Yeah, we really could, huh?" Takuya smiled at that.

"You bet." Tommy laughed giving the victory sign.

"Well, I'm game if you are." Takuya said.

"You don't mind staying behind?" Koji asked the five Warriors who stood in a line.

"Ah, come on. Why would we mind? After all, you're the ones who have to fight Cherubimon." JP said.

"EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon are the only ones strong enough to, but don't worry. We'll be here rooting for ya." He said.

"Wow, I'm touched." Koji said making JP roll his eyes.

"I'm touched. Touch this." The heavyset boy said walking over to the Warrior of Light and lightly bumped his stomach with his fist.

"Just remember, pally. If you lose, you'll have to answer to me." He said walking around him and placed a hand on the shorter boy's shoulder, both smiling.

"Right." Koji nodded.

"Relax, JP. We got everything under control." Takuya said making the older boy cheer as he wrapped his other arm around the goggle head.

"Yeah, buddy! I'm glad to hear it, men. And then we'll all celebrate when we're done." JP said.

"Yeah. When you defeat Cherubimon, I'm gonna cook a big yummy dinner for everybody." Patamon smiled sitting on Davis' head, his favored spot.

"I wanna contribute something." Zoe said taping her chin in thought.

"I know! When you win, you can take me on a date." She smiled making the three boys look at her in shock while the Warrior of Thunder bent his head in defeat.

"Yeah and I'm gonna give you both a great big kiss on the cheek." Tommy said puckering his lips.

"That's just wrong." The Warriors of Flame and Light said with disturbed looks.

"I'm going to knit you both matching waist bands to look exactly like mine." Bokomon said.

"Bokomon, you really shouldn't." the boys said again as the ground shook, Bokomon looking down sadly at his thoughtful gift idea being rejected and the goggle head felt bad about it.

"But I-"Takuya was about to say.

"Before you go…" Koichi said gaining their attention as they saw him with his hands on Davis' shoulders, both looking serious and worried since they were both able to sense the power.

"There's something I need to tell you." He said.

"Mm-hmm?" Koji asked with a small grin to his twin.

"You can do this." Koichi said.

"Yeah." Koji nodded.

"I believe in you…brother." Koichi said.

"Try not to screw up because you were showing off, OK big bro?" Davis teased her older brother as he walked over to her and scooped her up.

"I'll try not to." He said.

"I love you, Taky." She said.

"I love you too, D." he said as they hugged, wishing the other well.

"OK. Well then, I'm as ready as I'll ever be. How 'bout it?" Takuya asked his friends getting pumped up and ready for the battle ahead as he set his sister down.

"Oh yeah." Koji chuckled.

"Now let's go make some history." He said as they all faced the lair.

"Then go already. I've got some rooting to do." JP said.

One by one, the seven Warriors all pulled out their D-tectors.

"We're coming for you, Cherubimon. I don't know what's gonna happen up there, but I do know we'll need you guys to believe in us with everything you've got. You up for that?" Takuya asked.

"Definitely!" said the five who were staying behind.

"Let's bring peace back to this world." Takuya said.

"This could be our last battle. I'm proud to be fighting it with you, Takuya." Koji said.

"I guess we better win then, huh?" Takuya grinned at his best friend.

"Yeah." Koji grinned.

The two boys then walked off as their friends and siblings rooted for them.

Soon enough, EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon were flying off to face Cherubimon while the others stayed behind to watch the battle.

"Don't mess up guys, but hey, no pressure!" JP called as everyone ran after them.

"Get him, get him, get him!" Tommy cheered as he swung his hat.

"Stay tough, we believe in you!" Zoe called.

"Stay strong, tough, yeah!" Patamon called.

"Buy toast, I'm hungry." Neemon said.

Koichi just smiled as he held hands with Davis as he pulled her along with him, the girl smiling brightly as they followed everyone.

"Come back safely! Oh dear, uh, just come baaaaaack!" Bokomon called.

"Be safe, guys." Davis whispered.

The group all stood together as they looked up to the lair, hoping for the best.

The panels glowed again as the battle soon started off when Cherubimon absorbed a sphere of data he had collected.

"What are those lights?" Tommy asked as he pointed to the orange explosions going off.

"The beginning of a very big battle I'm afraid." Bokomon whimpered sadly and in worry.

There were bolts of lighting that were black and red and that made everyone tense up.

"I hate bunnies." Davis commented.

Koichi just held on tighter to her hand as they watched all of the explosions and lights going off above them far off into the sky.

EmperorGreymon hit Cherubimon with a large blast of flames that grew to revival the sun, but when it faded away to reveal Cherubimon, he was healed from the data he absorbed and then he grew even larger.

He then started throwing boulders at them.

"Are castles supposed to do that?" Neemon asked as a lavender castle fell from the sky and hit the Warriors.

It was the same castle from the floating island that Davis, Tommy, Koji and Takuya met the ToyAgumon, Pandamon and Monzaemon.

"Oh no!" everyone gasped.

"Oh dear!" Bokomon whined.

"What's happening?" Zoe asked.

Everyone whimpered as Cherubimon blasted the castle that had their friends under it with his Judgement Storm.

More blasts rained down on EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon as they got back up and charged him, but they were hit and blacked out.

Davis was biting at her nails, but Koichi pulled her hands away from her mouth when he saw blood starting to drip.

Soon enough, the two Warriors stood up which made Cherubimon stare at them in fear, but shook it off as he went after them again.

"Look, he's moving! Oh, no, I think they're in trouble!" Tommy yelled.

"Don't worry, they'll be all right, but we all have to believe in them." Zoe said with a worried look, but shook it off to one of determination.

"Z's right. We can't give up on them yet." JP said.

"I believe." Koichi said.

Everyone else all spoke at once in agreement as they watched their friends battle.

The Warriors were attacked brutally, but they were still moving which was a good sign.

"I hope Takuya believes in himself as much as we believe in him." Zoe said.

In the end, EmperorGreymon then took out Cherubimon with a final blow that made him revert back to his Celestial form and he then faded away.

"See ya soon, Cherubimon." Patamon whispered to his friend.

"I hope they survived that." JP said.

"They're coming." Tommy smiled.

A digi egg floated off somewhere and Takuya walked over to his friends with Koji on his back as everyone cheered and ran over to them to celebrate.

"Takuya!" Zoe said.

"Koji!" Koichi called.

They all had tears in their eyes as they ran over to them, Davis hugging her brother around his waist.

While everyone was hugging and cheering, Davis gasped when she sensed something evil and cold coming from underneath her.

Something bad was going to happen and she was terrified of it.

A digimon named Baronmon came up to them and told them all about how Lucemon was prophesized to regain his strength and make a comeback which made Davis shiver in fear as she realized that the angel was the one who she had been sensing this entire time.

When Baronmon tried to convince the humans to leave, all seven refused which made him angered and blamed their courage all on their arrogance and pride.

Two new powerful beings appeared who called themselves the Royal Knights, Dynasmon and Crusadermon.

The Warriors all fought hard, but Dynasmon then used a powerful attack that blasted them all off to the moon while Baronmon was killed trying to protect them.

When the Warriors all woke up on the moon, they tried to find a way to get back home, but almost everything they did failed them, but then they found an old rocket and worked on making it work.

With the help of the Gotsumon, Starmon, Burgermon and SuperStarmon to make a rubber band long enough, they were shot off into the electromagnetic stream where they were back in the Digital World.

Dynasmon and Crusadermon had caused so much damage to the Digital World that it looked awful, but they were determined to save the world and defeat the Knights before Lucemon became too strong.

According to the way how Davis was clinging to one of her friends and how pale her face turned, they needed to move fast.

To be continued…


End file.
